A imagem do Amor
by Lya - love fanfic's
Summary: U.A - Com sua sofisticada beleza, a modelo Gina Weasley não seria capaz de resistir ao enorme encanto de seu novo chefe, o fascinante magnata das revistas de moda: Harry Potter. Porém ele é quem ficará sem defesas.. Contra os impulsos de seu coração!
1. Capítulo 1

**[H/G] U.A. * A imagem do Amor.***

**Um**

**PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO**

A jovem girou sob os focos. O brilhante cabelo negro formou um redemoinho a seu redor ao mesmo tempo em que uma série de expressões se refletiam em seu impressionante rosto.  
—Isso, Gina. Agora franze um pouco os lábios. São os lábios que queremos vender —disse Neville Longbottom, que seguia os movimentos da jovem no mesmo ritmo que abria e fechava o obturador de sua câmera—. Fantástico —exclamou levantando do chão-. Já basta por hoje.  
Gina Weasley relaxou um pouco.  
—Menos mal. Estava esgotada. Agora, vou para casa tomar um bom banho quente.  
—Só pense nos milhões de lápis de lábios que seu rosto vai vender, céus.  
Harry apagou as luzes. Sua atenção já começava a se diluir.  
—Assombroso.  
—Mmm. Sim é —respondeu ele, de modo ausente—. Amanhã temos a sessão de fotos para o xampu, assim assegure-se de que tenha o cabelo no perfeito estado que se encontra habitualmente. Quase me esqueci —acrescentou. Então, deu a volta para olhá-la diretamente—. Tenho uma reunião de negócios de manhã. Terei que procurar alguém para me substituir.  
Gina sorriu com afetuosa indulgência. Estava há três anos trabalhando como modelo e Neville era seu fotógrafo favorito. Trabalhavam bem juntos e, como fotógrafo, ele era excepcional. Tinha um talento natural para os ângulos, detalhes e para captar o ambiente mais adequado para uma fotografia. Entretanto, era muito desorganizado e distraído sobre tudo o que não tivesse a ver com seu adorado equipamento.  
— De que reunião se trata? -perguntou Gina com paciência, sabendo muito bem que Neville confundia assuntos mundanos como as horas e os lugares quando estes não tinham a ver diretamente com sua câmara.  
—Oh, eu não lhe disse sobre a reunião? —perguntou. Gina negou com a cabeça e esperou a que ele continuasse—. Tenho que ver Harry Potter as dez em ponto.  
— Harry Potter? —replicou Gina, completamente atônita—. Não sabia que o dono da revista Mode se reunia com simples mortais. Acreditava que só o fazia com membros da realeza e com as deusas da moda.  
—Bom, pois a este plebeu concedeu uma audiência —respondeu Neville muito secamente—. De fato, a secretária do senhor Potter entrou em contato comigo e organizou tudo. Disse-me que ele quer falar sobre um projeto ou algo assim.  
—Boa sorte. Pois ouvi que Harry Potter é um homem que não se pode ignorar. Duro como o aço e acostumado a sair-se bem em tudo.  
—Não estaria onde está hoje se fosse inocente como um menino —disse Neville defendendo o ausente senhor Potter—. Talvez seu pai conseguisse uma fortuna ao inaugurar Mode, mas Harry Potter aumentou a sua duas vezes ao expandir e desenvolver outras revistas. É um homem de negócios com muito êxito e um bom fotógrafo. Não se importa de sujar as mãos. —Você sente simpatia por qualquer um que saiba distinguir uma Nikon de uma Brownie -disse-lhe Gina com um sorriso—, mas essa classe de homem não tem nenhum atrativo para mim. Estou certa que levaria um susto de morte;  
—Nada lhe assusta, Gina —afirmou Neville enquanto observava como a alta e esguia mulher recolhia suas coisas e se dirigia para a porta—. Mandarei alguém para tirar as fotografias aqui às nove e meia da amanhã.  
Já fora do estúdio, Gina tomou um táxi, depois de três anos em Nova Iorque, acostumou-se completamente a aquele gesto. Quase tinha deixado de pensar em si mesma como Gina Weasley procedente de uma pequena granja de Kansas para sentir-se em casa na buliçosa cidade de Nova Iorque.  
Tinha vinte e um anos quando tomou a decisão de vim para Nova Iorque para tornar-se conhecida no mundo da moda. Deixar de ser apenas uma moça da cidade pequena para se transformar em modelo na Grande Maçã tinha sido difícil e em ocasiões, aterrador, mas Gina se negou a sentir-se aterrorizada pela dinâmica e entristecedora cidade e, com resolução, tinha percorrido todas as agências com seu book.  
Durante o primeiro ano, os trabalhos tinham sido muito escassos, mas tinha agüentado. Não queria render-se para ter que retornar para casa completamente derrotada. Lentamente, foi construindo uma reputação e, pouco a pouco, a tinha requerido com mais freqüência. Quando começou a trabalhar com Neville recebeu a pancada nas costas necessário para lançar sua carreira. Na atualidade, seu rosto aparecia quase constantemente nas capas. Sua vida se desenvolvia tal e como ela tinha desejado. O fato de ser tornar uma Top model tinha propiciado a ela viver em um terceiro andar sem elevador em um cômodo apartamento perto do Central Park.

Para o Gina, ser modelo não era uma paixão e sim um trabalho. Não tinha ido para Nova Iorque em busca de um sonho de fama e glamour, e sim com a resolução de ter êxito e de ganhar a vida. O sucesso na trajetória profissional era inevitável, pois possuía graciosidade e aprumo naturais, além de um físico esplêndido. Seu cabelo ruivo e suas maçãs do rosto lhe davam um ar de exótica fragilidade. Seus olhos grandes, de longas pestanas e de uma profunda cor castanho claro, constituíam um atrativo com sua dourada cútis e o cabelo flamejante. Tinha lábios grossos e bem formados, que esboçavam um belo sorriso a menor provocação. Além de sua esplendorosa beleza contava com uma fotogenia inata que contribuía com seu êxito no mundo da moda. A habilidade para fotografar era algo natural nela e não lhe custava esforço algum. Depois que lhe diziam o tipo de mulher que devia refletir, Gina se transformava nela imediatamente. Sofisticada, sensual..., o que precisassem.  
Depois de entrar em seu apartamento, tirou o sapato e afundou os pés no suave carpete de cor marfim. Não tinha nenhum compromisso naquela noite, por isso estava desejando preparar um jantar rápido e passar algumas horas de quietude de seu lar.  
Trinta minutos mais tarde, envolta já em uma vaporosa camisola azul, estava na cozinha preparando o festim de uma modelo: uma sopa e pãezinhos sem sal. Então, o timbre da porta interrompeu aquele jantar tão pouco digno de um gourmet.  
—Olá, Mione -disse saudando sua vizinha do outro lado do corredor com um automático sorriso—. Quer jantar comigo?  
Hermione Granger enrugou o nariz com um gesto de desdém.  
—Prefiro engordar, que morrer de fome como você.  
—Se me deixo levar pela gula muito freqüentemente —afirmou Gina enquanto golpeava o ventre liso -, teria que lhe importunar para que encontrasse um emprego nesse escritório no qual você trabalha. Ah sim, como vai o jovem e talentoso advogado?  
—Ronald nem sequer sabe que estou viva —queixou-se Mione enquanto desabava sobre o sofá-. Estou desesperada, Gina. Acredito que é possível que eu perca a cabeça e que o assalte no estacionamento.  
—Para isso seria necessário classe —replicou Gina—. Por que não tenta algo menos dramático, como lhe dar uma rasteira quando passar ao lado de sua mesa?  
-Pode ser que eu faça isso.  
Com um sorriso, Gina se sentou também e apoiou os pés sobre a mesinha de centro.  
— Já ouviu falar de Harry Potter?  
— E quem não ouviu? — replicou Mione-. Milionário, incrivelmente bonito, misterioso, brilhante homem de negócios e continua livre —acrescentou Mione enquanto contava os atributos com os dedos da mão-. Por quê?  
—Não estou certa. Neville tem uma reunião com ele amanhã de manhã.  
— Cara a cara?  
-Isso. Nós já fizemos algumas fotos para suas revistas antes, mas não imagino por que o esquivo dono do Mode iria querer ver um simples fotógrafo, embora seja o melhor de todos. No mundo da moda, fala-se dele com reverência e, se tivermos que acreditar no que diz a imprensa romântica, ele é a resposta às preces de toda mulher solteira. Pergunto-me como será de verdade... —comentou Gina franzindo o cenho. Aquele pensamento a obcecava—. É estranho... Acredito que não conheço ninguém que tenha tratado pessoalmente com ele. Imagino-o como um fantasma gigante, tomando as decisões de um monumental conglomerado de empresas do Monte Olimpo do Mode.  
-Talvez Neville possa lhe dar todos os detalhes amanhã —sugeriu Mione. Gina sacudiu a cabeça. O cenho franzido se converteu em um sorriso.  
—Neville não se dará conta de nada a menos que o senhor Potter esteja em um cilindro de filme.  
Pouco depois das nove e meia da manhã seguinte, Gina utilizou sua chave para entrar no estúdio de Neville. Como tinha preparado o cabelo para o anúncio de xampu, este caía em suaves e espessas ondas, com muito volume e muito brilho. Na pequena penteadeira que havia na parte de trás do estúdio, aplicou a maquiagem com habilidade e às dez para as dez já estava acendendo com certa impaciência as luzes necessárias para as fotos internas. À medida que os minutos foram passando, começou a ter a incômoda suspeita de que Neville tinha se esquecido de procurar um substituto. Eram quase dez quando a porta se abriu.  
—Já era hora —lhe disse, tratando de moderar sua irritação com um ligeiro sorriso—. Chegou tarde.  
— Sim? —replicou o recém-chegado enfrentando a expressão de irritação de Gina com as sobrancelhas levantadas.  
Naquele instante, ela se deu conta de como era atraente aquele homem. Seu cabelo preto crescia por cima da gola da camisa pólo que usava. Esta era de uma cor verde que refletia exatamente o de seus olhos. Tinha os lábios franzidos em um ligeiro sorriso. Naquele rosto profundamente bronzeado havia algo de vagamente familiar.  
—Não trabalhei com você antes, trabalhei? —perguntou Gina. Viu-se obrigada a levantar um pouco a cabeça dado que aquele homem media mais de um metro e oitenta.  
— Por que me pergunta isso? -quis saber ele. O modo como perguntou foi tão sutil que, de repente, Gina se sentiu incômoda sob aquele penetrante olhar verde.  
—Por nada —murmurou ela. Deu à volta e sentiu o impulso de ajustar o punho da manga-. Bom, mãos a obra. Onde está sua câmera? —acrescentou. Naquele momento, deu-se conta de que o homem não levava equipamento algum—. Acaso vai utilizar a do Neville?  
—Suponho que sim —respondeu ele. Não fazia mais que olhá-la, sem realizar gesto algum que indicasse que ia começar o trabalho. Sua atitude estava começando a se tornar irritante.  
—Então, mãos à obra. Não quero passar o dia todo aqui. Já estou a meia hora preparada.  
—Sinto muito.  
O homem sorriu. Gina ficou atônita ao ver a mudança que aquele simples gesto produzia em seu já atraente rosto. Foi um sorriso lento, cheio de charme, tanto que ocorreu a jovem modelo que poderia utilizá-lo como uma arma letal. Afastou-se um pouco dele para tentar recuperar a compostura. Tinha um trabalho que fazer.  
— Para que são as fotografias? —perguntou-lhe o homem enquanto examinava as câmeras do Neville.  
— Deus! Ele não disse nada? —replicou. Girou-se de novo para olhá-lo frente a frente e, pela primeira vez, dedicou-lhe um sorriso—. Neville é um magnífico fotógrafo, mas é distraído até a exasperação. Não sei nem como se lembra que tem que se levantar pelas manhãs —acrescentou. Então, tomou uma mecha de seu cabelo e deu um dramático giro com a cabeça—. Cabelo limpo, brilhante e sexy —explicou, com o tom de voz de um anúncio de televisão—. O que vamos vender hoje é xampu.  
—Muito bem —respondeu ele.  
Então, começou a preparar o equipamento de uma maneira tão profissional que tranqüilizou muito a Gina. Ao menos, aquele homem conhecia seu trabalho.  
—Então, onde Neville está? —quis saber o homem, de repente.  
— Ele não lhe disse nada? É tão típico dele...  
Gina se colocou sob os focos e começou a dar voltas. Sacudiu a cabeça e criou uma nuvem de um belo cabelo ruivo para que ele pudesse disparar a câmera enquanto se agachava e se movia ao redor dela para captar sua imagem de ângulos diferentes.  
—Tinha uma reunião com o Harry Potter—acrescentou Gina sem deixar de sorrir—. Que Deus o ajude se esqueceu. Esse homem é capaz de comer-lhe vivo.  
— Harry Potter faz fotografias habitualmente? —perguntou ele, por trás da câmera, com um certo tom jocoso na voz.  
—Não sei —respondeu ela enquanto levantava o cabelo por cima da cabeça. Depois de um segundo, deixou-o cair de novo sobre os ombros como uma maravilhosa capa vermelha—. Acredito que um homem de negócios sem piedade alguma como o senhor Potter terá muito pouca paciência com um fotógrafo distraído ou qualquer outra coisa que não seja perfeita.  
— Conhece-o?  
—Deus, não. E não acredito que o conheça —disse ela, sem ocultar sua alegria—. Está muito acima de mim. Ele foi apresentado a você?  
—Não precisamente.  
-Ah, mas todos trabalhamos para ele em alguma ocasião, não é certo? Pergunto-me quantas vezes terá saído meu rosto em uma de suas revistas. Certamente milhões. Entretanto, nunca conheci o imperador.  
— O imperador?  
É assim que o chamamos. Além disso, ouvi dizer que, dirige suas revistas como se fosse um império.  
—Parece que não gosta dele.  
—Não —afirmou Gina encolhendo os ombros—. Os imperadores me deixam nervosa. Eu sou apenas uma simples plebéia.  
—Sua imagem não é nem simples nem plebéia —replicou ele—. Bom, acredito que estas fotografias deverão vender litros de xampu —acrescentou. Baixou a câmara e a olhou aos olhos diretamente—. Acredito que já o temos, Gina.  
A jovem relaxou. Então, tirou o cabelo do rosto e o olhou com curiosidade.  
-Me conhece? Sinto muito, eu não posso dizer o mesmo. Trabalhamos juntos antes?  
—O rosto do Gina Weasley está por toda parte. Eu devo reconhecer os belos rostos...  
—Bom, parece-me que você tem vantagem sobre mim, senhor...  
—Potter. Harry Potter—respondeu ele. Então, disparou a câmara uma vez mais para capturar a expressão atônita que se refletiu no rosto de Gina-. Agora, já pode fechar a boca, Gina. Acredito que tenho suficiente —acrescentou, com um amplo sorriso nos lábios. Ela obedeceu imediatamente, O gato comeu sua língua?  
Naquele momento, Gina o reconheceu pelas fotografias que tinha visto dele nos jornais e nas revistas que ele possuía. Amaldiçoou-se imediatamente pela atitude estúpida que tinha mostrado ante ele. Demorou alguns segundos para encontrar a voz.  
—Deixou-me que falasse desse modo —gaguejou, com os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas ruborizadas—. Limitou-se a tirar fotografias que não tinha direito algum a fazer para deixar que eu seguisse falando como uma idiota.  
—Estava simplesmente seguindo ordens -disse ele. O tom sério e a expressão sóbria de seu rosto deram a Gina mais motivos para sentir-se envergonhada e furiosa consigo mesma.  
—Bom, não tinha direito algum a obedecê-las. Deveria ter me dito antes quem era —sussurrou ela. Sua voz tremia de indignação. Por sua parte, ele se limitou a encolher- os ombros e sorrir.  
—Não me perguntou.  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, a porta do estúdio abriu de par em par. Neville entrou, com aspecto desanimado e confuso.  
—Senhor Potter —disse enquanto se dirigia para ambos—. Sinto muito... Pensei que tinha que me reunir com você em seu escritório -acrescentou enquanto mexia no cabelo com agitação—. Quando cheguei lá, disseram-me que você iria vir aqui. Não sei como me pude confundir dessa maneira. Sinto muito que tenha ficado esperando.  
—Não se preocupe —lhe assegurou Harry com um sorriso—. A última hora foi muito interessante.  
—Gina —sussurrou Neville, como se só naquele instante desse conta da presença da jovem-. Deus santo... Sabia eu que havia me esquecido de algo. Teremos que tirar essas fotografias mais tarde.  
—Não há necessidade —afirmou Harry enquanto lhe entregava a câmera—. Gina e eu já nos ocupamos delas.  
— Você tirou as fotografias? —perguntou Neville, atônito.  
—Gina não viu razão alguma para desperdiçar o tempo —respondeu Harry. Então, voltou a sorrir—. Estou seguro de que as fotografias serão adequadas.  
—Disso não me cabe nenhuma dúvida, senhor Potter—respondeu Neville, com certa reverência—.Já sei o que o senhor é capaz de fazer com uma câmera.  
Gina sentia um enorme desejo de que o chão se abrisse e a tragasse. Tinha que sair dali rapidamente. Nunca na sua vida havia se sentido tão estúpida, embora reconhecesse que Potter tinha sido o culpado. Como tinha podido ser tão descarado a ponto de deixar que acreditasse que era um fotógrafo? Lembrou como o ordenara que começasse e as coisas que lhe havia dito. Fechou os olhos e se lamentou em silêncio. A única coisa que desejava naquele instante era desaparecer e, com um pouco de sorte, não ter mais que voltar a ver Harry Potter em toda sua vida.  
Começou a recolher suas coisas com rapidez.  
—Eu vou embora para que possam falar de negócios. Tenho outra sessão do outro lado da cidade -anunciou. Então, pendurou a bolsa sobre o ombro e respirou profundamente—. Adeus, Neville. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Potter—acrescentou. Continuando, tratou de dirigir-se para a porta mas Harry a agarrou pela mão e a impediu.  
—Adeus, Gina —lhe disse. Ela se viu obrigada a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ao notar a mão dele sobre a sua, sentiu que as forças a abandonavam-. Foi uma manhã muito interessante. Teremos que voltar a repeti-la muito em breve.  
«Quando o inferno se congelar», disse-lhe ela com o olhar, sem pronunciar palavra alguma. Então, murmurou algo incoerente e se dirigiu à porta. O som da risada de Harry Potter foi a última coisa que escutou antes de partir.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Dois – O contrato.**

Enquanto se vestia para uma entrevista aquela noite, Gina tentou, sem êxito, esquecer-se do ocorrido aquela manhã. Sentia a completamente segura de que seu caminho não voltaria a cruzar nunca com o do Harry Potter. Depois de tudo, na realidade tinha sido um estúpido acidente que se conhecessem. Rezou para que fosse certo o velho ditado de que o raio nunca cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, porque ela, definitivamente, havia se sentido como atravessada por um raio quando ele revelou seu nome. Ao recordar aquele momento e o modo que tinha lhe falado, a face se tingiu de uma cor muita parecida ao vestido que estava usando.  
O som do telefone a tirou de seus pensamentos. Quando atendeu, descobriu que a pessoa que a chamava era Neville.  
-Olá, Gina, me alegro de encontrá-la em casa —disse. Sua excitação era quase tangível.  
—Pois foi por pouco pois estava a ponto de sair. O que aconteceu?  
-Agora não posso lhe dar muitos detalhes. Harry o fará amanhã pela manhã.  
Gina percebeu que para Neville já tinha deixado de ser «senhor Potter».  
— Do que está falando, Neville?  
—Harry explicara isso amanhã —respondeu—. Tem uma entrevista com ele às nove em ponto.  
— O QUE? —perguntou ela, atônita—. Neville, do que está falando?  
-É uma oportunidade tremenda Gina. Harry lhe contará isso tudo amanhã. Já sabe onde é seu escritório —afirmou. Todos que trabalhavam no mundinho da moda sabiam onde era o quartel geral do Mode.  
—Eu não quero vê-lo—replicou Gina. Ao pensar nos olhos verdes do Potter, sentiu que o pânico se apoderava dela—. Não sei o que ele contou para você, mas fiz um papel ridículo essa manhã. Pensei que ele era o fotógrafo. Na realidade —acrescentou, com renovada irritação—, você tem parte a culpa porque...  
—Não se preocupe com isso agora —a interrompeu Neville—. Não importa mais. Só limite-se a estar ali amanhã às nove. Até logo.  
—Mas Neville...  
Imediatamente se interrompeu ao dar-se conta de que não havia razão alguma para prosseguir falando. Neville tinha desligado. Desesperada, pensou que aquilo era muito. Como Neville podia esperar que fosse 'aquela entrevista? Como podia enfrentar Harry Potter depois do modo como tinha lhe falado? Decidiu que a humilhação era algo para o qual ela não estava preparada e deu os ombros. Certamente, Harry Potter só queria outra oportunidade para rir dela por sua estupidez.  
Muito bem, pois não ia poder com Gina Weasley. Com firme orgulho, disse-se que não se arredaria ante ele. Aquela plebéia enfrentaria o imperador e demonstraria que era feita da mesma matéria que ele.  
Gina se vestiu para sua entrevista daquela manhã com muito cuidado. O vestido branco de fina lã era esplendoroso por sua simplicidade e se apoiava nas formas que cobria para se tornar atraente. Prendeu o cabelo no alto da cabeça para acrescentar um ar de profissional a sua aparência. Aquela manhã, Harry Potter não se encontraria frente a uma mulher que gaguejava e se ruborizava com facilidade, e sim com uma fria e segura de si mesma. Colocou um delicado sapato de pele e ficou satisfeita com o efeito que davam a sua imagem. Os saltos altos dos sapatos acrescentavam centímetros a sua altura, por isso não teria que levantar o olhar para ver os olhos verdes de Potter, mas sim os olharia de frente.  
Manteve a confiança em si mesmo durante o breve trajeto de táxi e até chegar ao alto do edifício que Harry Potter possuía seus escritórios. Quando estava no elevador olhou para o relógio e se alegrou ao ver que ia chegar com pontualidade a sua entrevista. Depois do enorme saguão da recepção encontrou uma morena muito bonita a quem deu seu nome., depois de uma breve conversação telefônica, a mulher acompanhou Gina por um longo corredor até chegar a pesadas portas de carvalho.  
Entrou em uma sala grande e bem decorada em qual foi recebida por outra mulher muito bonita que se apresentou como Luna Lovegood, a secretária do senhor Potter.  
—Por favor, entre, senhorita Weasley. O senhor Potter a está esperando —disse a Gina com um sorriso.  
Depois de atravessar uma porta, Gina quase não teve tempo de examinar o escritório nem sua fabulosa decoração. Seu olhar se centrou imediatamente no homem que estava sentado atrás de uma enorme mesa de carvalho, com uma vista panorâmica da cidade às suas costas.  
—Bom dia, Gina —disse ele levantando-se para aproximar-se dela—. Vai entrar ou ficar parada ai?  
Gina se empertigou e respondeu muito friamente.  
—Bom dia, senhor Potter. É um prazer voltar a vê-lo.  
—Não seja hipócrita —afirmou ele brandamente, enquanto a conduzia para uma cadeira que havia perto da mesa—.Você gostaria de nunca mais me ver.  
Gina não pôde encontrar réplica alguma a aquela observação tão certeira, por isso se contentou com um sorriso vago.  
—Entretanto —prosseguiu ele, como se lhe tivesse dado a razão—, convém muito bem a meus propósitos que esteja hoje aqui apesar de sua relutância.  
— E quais são seus propósitos, senhor Potter? —perguntou ela. A ira que sentia pela arrogância de Potter soou sobre o tom de sua voz.  
Ele se acomodou em sua cadeira e olhou Gina da cabeça aos pés. Fez de um modo lento, esperando desconcertá-la. Apesar de tudo, ela permaneceu completamente serena. Por causa de sua profissão, tinham-na estudado daquele modo antes, por isso estava decidida a não permitir que aquele homem soubesse que seu olhar estava lhe acelerando o pulso.  
—Meus propósitos, Gina —disse, olhando-a nos olhos—, são, no momento, estritamente profissionais, embora isso possa mudar a qualquer momento.  
Aquela afirmação rachou em mil pedaços a fria couraça de Gina e lhe provocou um ligeiro rubor nas bochechas. Amaldiçoou-se por isso enquanto tentava manter o olhar firme.  
—Santo Deus —comentou Potter levantando as sobrancelhas com um certo tom jocoso—.Está ruborizando. E eu acreditava que as mulheres já não se ruborizassem -acrescentou, sorrindo mais ainda, como se gostasse do fato de que suas palavras provocassem um rubor ainda mais acentuado nas bochechas da jovem—. Provavelmente é a última de uma espécie em perigo de extinção.  
— Poderíamos falar do assunto pelo qual estou aqui, senhor Potter? —perguntou ela—. Estou certa de que você é um homem muito ocupado e, embora não acredite, eu também tenho muitos assuntos para resolver.  
—É óbvio. Lembro-me perfeitamente do « mãos à obra». Tenho um novo projeto para a Mode, um projeto muito especial —disse enquanto acendia um cigarro. Imediatamente ofereceu um a Gina, que ela recusou com um leve movimento de cabeça—. Estou pensando na idéia há bastante tempo, mas precisava de um fotógrafo adequado e de uma mulher adequada. Acredito que agora encontrei ambos.  
—Suponho que me dará mais detalhes, senhor Potter. Estou segura de que não está acostumado a entrevistar as modelos pessoalmente. Isto deve ser algo especial.  
—Sim,—afirmou ele—. A idéia desta reportagem é a de uma história fotográfica sobre os diversos rostos de uma mulher —acrescentou. Então, ficou de pé e se apoiou sobre a mesa. Imediatamente, Gina se viu afetada por sua potente masculinidade, o poder e a força que emanavam de seu esbelto corpo—. Quero retratar todas as facetas da mulher: a mulher profissional, a mãe, a atleta, a sofisticada, a inocente, a tentadora... Quer dizer, um retrato completo da Eva, a Mulher Eterna.  
—Parece fascinante —admitiu Gina-. Você acha que eu poderia ser adequada para algumas das fotos?  
-Sei que é adequada... para TODAS as fotos.  
— Vai utilizar uma única modelo para todo o projeto? —perguntou ela, muito surpreendida.  
—Vou utilizar você para todo o projeto.  
—Seria uma idiota se não estivesse interessada em um projeto como este —disse Gina com sinceridade—, e não acredito que o seja. Por que eu?  
—Vamos, Gina —comentou ele, com certa impaciência. Então, inclinou-se sobre ela e lhe tocou o queixo com a mão—. Tenho certeza que tem espelho e de que é inteligente o suficientemente para saber que é possuidora d euma beleza excêntrica e também é extremamente fotogênica.  
—Há vários modelos bonitas e fotogênicos em Nova Iorque, senhor Potter —insistiu ela—. Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém. Eu gostaria de saber por que está me considerando para seu projeto.  
—Não a estou considerando —replicou Harry. Ato contínuo, ficou de pé e meteu as mãos nos bolsos. Gina notou que estava começando a se irritar e aquele detalhe foi bastante reconfortante para ela—. De fato, não acredito que tenha pensado em nenhuma outra pessoa. Tem uma estranha habilidade para chegar ao coração de uma fotografia e mostrar exatamente a imagem que se busca. Eu preciso de variabilidade e beleza. Preciso de honestidade em uma dúzia de imagens diferentes.  
—E, em sua opinião, eu posso fazê-lo.  
—Não estaria aqui se eu não estivesse seguro. Eu nunca tomo decisões precipitadas.  
Gina o olhou atentamente. De fato, estava segura de que Harry Potter calculava até o mínimo detalhe. Em voz alta, perguntou-lhe:  
— Seria Neville o fotógrafo?  
—Sim. Evidentemente, há uma grande afinidade entre os dois que se transmite para fotografias nas que os dois trabalham. São ótimos profissionais, mas juntos poderão fazer um trabalho assombroso.  
Aquele comentário fez que a jovem esboçasse um cálido sorriso.  
—Não se trata de um louvor, Gina. É tão somente um fato. Dei a Neville todos os detalhes. Os contratos estão já preparados esperando que os firme.  
— Os contratos? —repetiu ela, com certa cautela.  
—Claro —respondeu ele, sem dar importância alguma à dúvida que ela tinha expressado-. Este projeto vai levar certo tempo. Não tenho intenção alguma de me apressar. Quero os direitos exclusivos de seu belo rosto até que o projeto termine e o resultado esteja na rua.  
-Entendo -sussurrou ela. Inconscientemente, começou a morder o lábio inferior.  
—Não tem que reagir como se eu tivesse feito uma proposta indecente, Gina —disse Harry, com voz seca—. Só se trata de um acordo de negócios.  
—Isso eu entendo perfeitamente, senhor Potter —repôs ela em tom desafiante—. Só que nunca assinei um contrato para um projeto a longo prazo.  
—Não tenho intenção alguma de permitir que você escape. Os contratos são obrigatórios, para o Neville e para você. Durante os próximos meses, não quero que se distraiam com outros trabalhos. Economicamente, compensarei-lhes com acréscimo. Se tiverem alguma queixa nesse sentido, negociaremos. Entretanto, meus direitos para dispor de seu rosto durante os próximos seis meses serão exclusivos.  
Harry ficou em silêncio enquanto observava a ampla variedade de expressões que se refletiam no rosto do Gina. Efetivamente, a jovem se sentia muito atraída pelo projeto, embora não pelo homem que o tinha proposto. Seria um trabalho fascinante, mas lhe custaria atar-se a um único cliente durante um período de tempo tão longo. Não podia evitar pensar que assinar um contrato era como perder sua liberdade. Um contrato a longo prazo equivalia a um compromisso em longo prazo.  
Finalmente, desfez-se de toda sua cautela e dedicou a Harry um dos sorrisos que tinham feito que seu rosto fosse conhecido por todos os Estados Unidos.  
—Meu rosto é seu —foi a sua resposta.

_****Nota da autora:**_

**Hello people!!!! Mais uma ficzinha!! Essa será atualizada quase que diariamente então curtam bastante e mandem suas reviews!!!! Estarei aguardando!**

**Mil bjs**

***__Lya**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Menina-Mulher.**

Harry Potter se moveu muito rapidamente. Em menos de duas semanas, assinaram os contratos e combinaram que as sessões fotográficas começassem a princípios de outubro. A primeira imagem que tinham que conseguir era a da inocência juvenil e a simplicidade imaculada.  
Gina se reuniu com Neville em um parque que Harry tinha selecionado. Embora a manhã fosse fresca e luminosa e o sol se filtrasse calidamente através das árvores, o parque estava deserto. Gina não pôde evitar se perguntar se o todo poderoso senhor Potter seria o responsável por aquela solidão.  
Uns jeans arregaçados até a metade da panturrilha e pulôver de cor vermelha era a roupa que tinha escolhido para a sessão. Gina tinha prendido seu brilhante cabelo com duas tranças seguras por presilhas vermelhas. Aplicou-se uma leve maquiagem, apoiando-se simplesmente na beleza natural de sua pele. Era a quinta essência da juventude sincera e vibrante e seus olhos brilhavam de antecipação.  
—Perfeito —lhe disse Neville—. Jovem e inocente. Como conseguiu?  
—Eu sou jovem e inocente —replicou ela enrugando o nariz.  
—Muito bem. Vê isso? —perguntou-lhe Neville enquanto mostrava um parque infantil no que havia balanços, barras e um tobogã—. Vá brincar, garotinha, e deixa que este senhor tire umas fotos.  
Gina pôs-se a correr para o balanço. Ali, deu-se uma total liberdade de movimentos. Estirou-se por completo e inclinou a cabeça para o chão enquanto sorria ao brilhante céu. Continuando, subiu no tobogã e levantou os braços. Então, depois de soltar um grito de desinibida alegria, deslizou-se até o chão para acabar com o traseiro sobre a terra. Neville não deixava de tirar fotografias de vários ângulos, sempre deixando que fosse ela quem dirigisse a sessão.  
—Parece que tem doze anos —disse, com uma risada depois da foto.  
—Tenho doze anos —afirmou Gina. Então, subiu às barras—. Aposto que você não pode fazer isto —acrescentou. Pendurou-se de barriga para baixo em uma das barras, de maneira que as tranças varreram o chão.  
—Surpreendente...  
Aquela afirmação não veio de Neville. Quando Gina girou a cabeça, encontrou diretamente com um par de calças feitas sob medida. Ao subir um pouco mais, encontrou- com uma jaqueta e, um pouco mais acima, com uma sorridente boca e zombadores olhos verdes.  
—Olá menina, sabe onde esta sua mãe?  
— O que está fazendo aqui? —replicou Gina. De barriga para baixo se sentia em franca desvantagem.  
—Fiscalizando meu projeto. Quanto tempo vai ficar pendurada nesta barra? O sangue deve estar subindo à cabeça e vai ficar tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.  
Gina agarrou a barra com as mãos e lançou as pernas em uma cambalhota que a deixou cara a cara com Potter. Deu-lhe um suave golpe na cabeça, disse-lhe que era uma boa menina e se voltou a falar com o Neville.  
-Como foi, Neville? Parece que conseguiu boas fotos.  
Os dois homens começaram a falar dos aspectos técnicos da sessão enquanto Gina balançava brandamente. Tinha visto Harry em várias ocasiões durante as duas últimas semanas e, cada vez, havia se sentido muito inquieta em sua presença. Era um homem vital e perturbador, com um potente poder masculino, por isso ela não estava de todo segura de querer ver-se associada a ele. Sua vida era organizada e corria pelos caminhos que ela tinha esboçado, por isso não queria complicação alguma.  
Entretanto, havia algo em Harry Potter que sugeria complicações com letras maiúsculas.  
—Muito bem —disse a voz de Harry—. Organizaremos tudo no clube à uma em ponto. Já está tudo preparado —acrescentou. Gina levantou do balanço e se dirigiu para Neville—. Não tem que ir agora, pequena. Tem mais ou menos uma hora livre.  
—Já não quero mais brincar nos balanços, papai —replicou ela muito tensa. Então, agarrou sua mochila e a pendurou no ombro. Conseguiu dar alguns de passos antes que Harry agarrasse seu braço.  
—Vejo que é uma menina mimada, não é? —murmurou—. Talvez deveria lhe dar alguns tapas sobre meus joelhos.  
—Isso seria mais difícil do que acredita, senhor Potter — replicou ela com toda a dignidade que pôde reunir—. Tenho vinte e quatro anos, não doze, e sou bastante forte.  
— Verdade? —replicou ele. Então, inspecionou o esbelto corpo de Gina como se o duvidasse—. Suponho que é possível. Vamos tomar um café.  
Soltou-lhe a mão, mas entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. Gina apartou a mão, surpreendida e desconcertada pela calidez encontrada.  
—Gina —disse ele, com a voz marcada por uma tensa paciência—. Eu gostaria de convidá-la ...para tomar um café —acrescentou. Mais que um convite, era uma ordem.  
Potter avançou pela grama a grandes passadas, arrastando-a atrás dele. Neville observou os movimentos de ambos e, automaticamente, tirou uma fotografia. Decidiu que compunham um estilo muito interessante. Um homem alto, cabelos pretos, aparência imponente, vestido com um traje muito caro agarrado a uma esbelta menina-mulher.  
Quando ela se sentou de frente a Harry no pequeno café, tinha o rosto avermelhado de indignação e o esforço que tinha dito para manter o passo. Harry observou atentamente as rosadas bochechas e os brilhantes olhos e sorriu um pouco.  
—Talvez devesse lhe comprar um sorvete para que se refresque —disse. A garçonete apareceu então, o que evitou Gina ter que responder. Imediatamente, Harry pediu dois cafés.  
—Chá para mim — afirmou Gina secamente. Agradava-lhe contradizer em algo.  
— Como disse? —perguntou ele friamente.  
-Eu disse que tomarei chá, se não se importar. Não bebo café. Deixa-me muito nervosa.  
—Nesse caso, um café e um chá —informou Harry à garçonete antes que ela partisse—. Como é capaz de despertar pelas manhãs sem a inevitável xícara de café?  
—Sou uma mulher de hábitos saudáveis.  
—Efetivamente, neste momento parece um anúncio da vida saudável —replicou ele. Então, recostou-se em seu assento e tirou um pacote de cigarros. Depois de oferecer um a ela, que não aceitou, acendeu o seu antes de prosseguir falando-. Temo que nunca aparentaria vinte e quatro anos com essas tranças. Não se vê freqüentemente um cabelo tão ruivo... São fabulosos —acrescentou, depois de olhar um instante— Além disso, sua estrutura óssea é elegante e exótica. Diga-me, onde conseguiu esse rosto tão maravilhoso?  
Gina já se acreditava imune a comentários e elogios sobre seu físico, mas, de algum jeito, as palavras de Harry a sobressaltaram. Deu graças ao ver que a garçonete se aproximava com o que tinham pedido, porque assim teve tempo de recuperar a compostura.  
—Conforme dizem, sou a viva imagem de minha avó -disse, depois de tomar um gole de chá. — Ela também era ruiva.  
— Então tem os cabelos de sua avó?  
— Não. Pertencem-me.  
—A você —repetiu ele—, e, durante os próximos seis meses, a mim. Acredito que gostarei de ter a propriedade conjunta. De onde é, Gina Weasley? Você não é de Nova Iorque.  
-Dá para perceber? Pensei que já tinha adquirido toda a cobertura da Grande Maçã —comentou. Então, encolheu os ombros e agradeceu que a intensidade do exame ao que a tinha submetido Potter tivesse terminado—. Sou de Kansas. Vivia em uma granja a alguns quilômetros ao norte de Abilene.  
Harry inclinou a cabeça e levantou a xícara do café.  
-Parece ter saído do trigo ao concreto sem dificuldade alguma. Não há cicatrizes da batalha?  
—Algumas, mas já sanaram. Não acredito que tenha que lhe explicar as vantagens de Nova Iorque, especialmente no mundo em que trabalho.  
Harry assentiu com uma leve inclinação de cabeça.  
—É muito fácil vê-la, tanto como uma garota que vive em uma granja no Kansas como uma sofisticada modelo. Tem uma notável habilidade para se adaptar ao que a rodeia.  
-Isso me faz parecer como se não tivesse personalidade alguma, como se fosse... Quase invisível.  
— Invisível? —repetiu Harry. Então, deu uma gargalhada que fez que várias pessoas se voltassem para olhar—. Não, não acredito que seja invisível, mas sim uma mulher muito complexa com uma notável afinidade com o mundo que a rodeia. Não acredito que seja um talento adquirido, mas sim uma habilidade nata.  
Aquelas palavras agradaram a Gina. Teve que ficar mexendo seu chá para não mostrar o quanto estava envergonhada . Por que um simples comentário era capaz de deixá-la completamente muda?  
—Joga tênis?  
Uma vez mais, a rápida mudança de assunto a deixou completamente confusa. Olhou-o fixamente, sem compreender, até que recordou que a sessão daquela tarde teria lugar no campo de tênis de um elegante clube de campo.  
—Consigo golpear a bola para que, as vezes, passe por cima da rede —replicou ela.  
—Bem. As fotografias serão melhores se for capaz de realizar corretamente os movimentos —disse. Então, olhou o relógio de ouro que levava no pulso e tirou a carteira—. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver em meu escritório.  
Harry ficou de pé e a ajudou a levantar-se. Uma vez mais, deu-lhe a mão sem prestar atenção alguma aos esforços que Gina fazia para soltar-se.  
—Conseguirei um táxi. Levará algum tempo para se transformar de menina pequena em atleta. Seu traje de tênis já está no clube e suponho que tem tudo o que necessita nessa pequena mala, verdade? -disse, indicando a bolsa que Gina tinha pendurada do ombro.  
—Não há por que se preocupar, senhor Potter.  
—Me chame Harry —repôs ele. De repente, começou a lhe acariciar brandamente a trança esquerda—. Eu não tenho intenção alguma de deixar de lhe chamar por seu primeiro nome.  
—Não há por que preocupar-se —repetiu ela, evitando fazer uso do primeiro nome tal e como lhe havia dito—. Mudar de imagem é parte de minha profissão.  
—Vai ser muito interessante observá-la —murmurou ele, ainda com a trança na mão. Então, adquiriu um tom mais profissional—. A pista está reservada para a uma. Até então.  
-Você também vai? —perguntou Gina. Não pôde evitar franzir o cenho. Incomodava-a o fato de ter que voltar a vê-lo.  
-É meu projeto, lembra? —afirmou. Então, meteu-a em um táxi, sem dar-se por aludido ou sem dar-se conta do cenho franzido de Gina—. Tenho a intenção de fiscalizá-lo muito cuidadosamente.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Atleta.**

Enquanto o táxi se misturava com o tráfico, Gina sentiu que seus sentimentos estavam completamente revolucionados. Harry Potter era um homem incrivelmente atraente que poderia distraí-la muito facilmente. Além disso, havia algo nele que a turvava. A idéia de ter um contato profissional com ele a intranqüilizava profundamente.  
«Eu não gosto», decidiu com uma firme inclinação de cabeça. «É muito seguro de si mesmo, muito arrogante, muito...».Tratou de procurar desesperadamente uma palavra. Físico. Embora a contra gosto, admitiu que Harry Potter era um homem muito sensual e que esse fato a deixava nervosa. Não sentia desejo algum de que ele a incomodasse. Havia algo no modo como a olhava, algo no modo como seu corpo reagia quando estava perto dele.  
Encolheu os ombros e começou a olhar pela janela. Não queria pensar nele. Melhor dizendo, pensaria em Harry Potter só como a pessoa que a tinha contratado, não como um homem. Ainda sentia na mão o calor dele e, depois de olhar-se suspirou. Era necessário, para sua tranqüilidade mental, realizar seu trabalho evitando mais contatos pessoais com ele. A relação que teria com ele seria exclusivamente profissional. Isso era, exclusivamente profissional.  
A menina se transformou em uma tenista muito na moda. Um curto vestido branco de tênis acentuava as longas e esbeltas pernas e deixava descoberto os braços. Enquanto esperava na quadra de tênis, os cobriu com uma jaqueta leve, dado que aquela tarde de outubro estava agradável embora um pouco fria. Levava o cabelo preso com um lenço azul, o que deixava seu delicado pescoço completamente descoberto. Maquiou os olhos, acentuando-os com lápis de olhos negro, e os lábios, com um profundo carmim rosado. Impecáveis sapatilhas de tênis completavam seu traje, junto com a raquete leve que tinha entre as mãos. O branco imaculado do vestido contrastava muito bem com a pele dourada e o cabelo ruivo de Gina e lhe dava um aspecto muito feminino e profissional ao mesmo tempo.  
Atrás da rede, começou a esquentar um pouco e a jogar bolas a um companheiro inexistente enquanto Neville se ocupava de encontrar os ângulos e as medidas corretas.  
—Acredito que seria melhor que alguém lhe devolvesse a bola.  
Quando Gina se voltou, viu que Harry a estava observando com um brilho jocoso nos olhos. Ele também estava vestido de branco, com a jaqueta de seu traje de aquecimento arregaçada até os cotovelos.  
Acostumada a vê-lo de terno, Gina se surpreendeu ao ver a atlética aparência de seu corpo, esbelto, ombros largos, com braços firmes e musculosos... Naquele momento, sua masculinidade era muito dominante.  
— Não estou bem? —perguntou com um sorriso. Ao escutar aquelas palavras Gina se ruborizou ao dar-se conta de que o tinha estado olhando fixamente.  
—Surpreende-me vê-lo vestido desse modo.  
—É mais adequado para o tênis, não acha?  
— Acaso vamos jogar? —perguntou ela, atônita.  
—Eu gosto bastante da idéia da fotografia de ação. Prometo que não serei muito duro com você. Meus golpes serão suaves e fáceis.  
Gina precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não lhe mostrar a língua. Jogava tênis freqüentemente e o fazia bem. O senhor Potter ia ter uma boa surpresa.  
—Tentarei lhe devolver a bola —prometeu, com o rosto tão ingênuo como o de uma menina—, para assim poder dar realismo às fotografias.  
—Muito bem —respondeu Harry. Então, dirigiu-se ao outro lado da pista enquanto Gina pegava uma bola—. Sabe jogar?  
—Vou tentar —respondeu ela. Depois de olhar para Neville para ver se estava preparado, lançou a bola brandamente no ar. Ao ver que o rosto de Neville já estava oculto pela câmera, colocou-se ao outro lado da linha e lançou a bola uma vez mais. Daquela vez, golpeou-a com a raquete e lançou um bom serviço. Harry o devolveu com suavidade, mas ela golpeou a bola com força e a mandou à esquina oposta da pista—. Acredito que também me lembro como se ganha —acrescentou, franzindo o cenho—. Quinze a zero, senhor Potter.  
—Bom golpe, Gina. Joga freqüentemente?  
-De vez em quando -replicou ela-. Preparado?  
Harry assentiu. A bola viajou com rapidez de um lado ao outro do campo. Gina se deu conta de que ele estava se contendo para que Neville tirasse as fotografias, mas ela também o estava fazendo. Golpeava a bola com rapidez e sem nenhum estilo. Permitiu alguns golpes mais antes de lançar a bola muito longe dele, quase do outro lado da pista.  
—Oh —sussurrou ela. Colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, fingindo inocência-. Isso é trinta a zero, verdade?  
Harry entreabriu os olhos enquanto se aproximava da rede.  
— Por que está me dando a sensação de que está tirando sarro de mim?  
-Sarro? -repetiu ela, com os olhos muito abertos—. Sinto muito, senhor Potter, não me pude resistir —acrescentou. Então, pôs-se a rir – Estava se comportando de um modo tão condescendente...  
-Muito bem -replicou ele, também com um sorriso para alívio de Gina—. Já não há condescendência que valha. Agora, quero sangue.  
—Começaremos desde do início—disse ela enquanto retornava à linha—. Não quero que diga que eu tinha uma vantagem injusta.  
Harry lhe devolveu o serviço com força. Os dois se moviam com rapidez pela pista. Batalhavam com esforço pelos pontos. Gina se esqueceu por completo da câmera, dado que o clique da mesma ficava completamente mascarado pelos golpes das bolas e os sussurros das raquetes contra o ar.  
Gina se amaldiçoou quando não pôde devolver uma bola limpa. Rapidamente pegou outra e se preparou para jogar.  
—Isso foi muito bom —disse Neville, rompendo assim a concentração da jovem—Tenho fotos fantásticas. Parece uma verdadeira profissional, Gina. Já podemos deixar por hoje.  
— Deixar? —replicou ela olhando-o com incredulidade—. Perdeu a cabeça? Estamos jogando.  
Depois de olhá-lo durante uns instantes como se estivesse louco, retomou o jogo rapidamente. Durante os seguintes minutos, os dois jogaram para recuperar a vantagem até que Harry a conseguiu e lançou a última bola muito longe para que ela pudesse devolvê-la.  
Gina colocou as mãos nos quadris e respirou profundamente.  
—Bom, essa é a agonia da derrota -disse com um sorriso. Então, aproximou-se da rede—. Parabéns —acrescentou enquanto estendia a mão—. Joga de um modo muito competitivo.  
Harry aceitou a mão que lhe oferecia, mas, em vez de estreitar-lhe limitou-se a agarrá-la.  
—Asseguro que me obrigou a ganhar, Gina. Acredito que eu gostaria de provar sorte em dobro, mas com você a meu lado -disse. Olhou-a durante um instante antes de olhar a mão que ainda tinha cativa entre as suas—. Que mão tão pequena! —acrescentou enquanto as levantava para examiná-las cuidadosamente-. Surpreende-me que possa manipular uma raquete desse modo...  
Então, a girou e depois de colocar a palma para cima, a levou aos lábios. Ao sentir aquele beijo, Gina experimentou sensações estranhas correndo pelas costas. Olhou a mão como hipnotizada, incapaz de falar ou de retirá-la.  
—Vamos —disse Harry, consciente da reação que ela tinha tido-. Vamos comer algo. Você também, Neville.  
—Obrigado, Harry —respondeu Neville enquanto recolhia seu equipamento—, mas quero ir para meu estúdio revelar este filme. Comerei um sanduíche.  
—Bem, Gina —murmurou Harry voltando-se para ela—. Sozinhos você e eu...  
—O agradeço muito, senhor Potter— replicou ela. Sentia-se em pânico ante a perspectiva de almoçar com ele—, mas não é necessário que me convide para almoçar.  
—Gina, Gina... É tão difícil você aceitar um convite ou só quando eu a convido?  
—Não seja ridículo —respondeu ela. Tentou manter um tom casual, mas cada vez mais notava a calidez da mão dele sobre a sua. Olhou fixamente as mãos unidas e se sentiu completamente indefesa—. Senhor Potter, pode me devolver a mão, por favor?  
—Harry, Gina —lhe pediu ele sem prestar atenção alguma à petição que lhe tinha feito—. É muito fácil. Tem somente duas sílabas. Vamos.  
—Está bem —disse ela. Sabia que, quanto antes aceitasse, antes se veria livre—. Harry, poderia me devolver a minha mão, por favor?  
—Agora sim. Superamos o primeiro obstáculo. Não foi tão difícil, verdade? —repôs ele, com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. Assim que a soltou, Gina se sentiu imediatamente mais segura.  
—Não muito.  
—Agora, ao almoço —afirmou. Ao ver que Gina abria a boca para protestar, levantou uma mão para impedir - Você come , não?  
—Claro, mas...  
—Não há Mas. Quase nunca presto atenção alguma a mas ou a porém.  
Em pouco tempo, Gina se encontrava sentada frente a Harry em uma pequena mesa do clube. As coisas não foram tal e como ela tinha planejado. Era muito difícil manter uma relação profissional e impessoal quando estava tão freqüentemente em sua companhia. Era inútil negar que o achava muito interessante, que sua vitalidade a estimulava e que Harry era um homem tremendamente atraente. Entretanto, recordou-se que ele não era seu tipo. Além disso, não tinha tempo para relações sentimentais naquele momento de sua vida. Não obstante, os sinais de alerta que recebia seu cérebro lhe diziam que tomasse cuidado, que aquele homem era capaz de mudar seus cuidadosos planos.  
— Alguém já lhe disse que tem uma ótima conversa?  
Gina levantou os olhos para encontrar-se com o olhar zombador de Harry.  
—Sinto muito. Estava pensando em outras coisas —se desculpou. Uma vez mais, o rubor tinha lhe tingido as bochechas.  
—Já me dei conta. O que vai beber?  
-Chá.  
-Só?  
—Sim —afirmou. Então, disse-se que devia relaxar-se—. Não bebo muito. Temo-me que não me sinta muito bem. Com mais de duas taças me transformo. Deve ser o metabolismo...  
—Eu adoraria ser testemunha dessa transformação —comentou ele, depois de soltar uma gargalhada—.Teremos que combinar isso mais tarde.  
Para surpresa de Gina, o almoço foi uma experiência muito agradável, apesar de Harry reagir com certo desgosto e puro desdém masculino pelo fato de que ela escolhesse uma salada. Assegurou-lhe que era uma comida mais que adequada e fez um comentário sobre a brevidade da carreira das modelos com sobrepeso.  
Quando relaxou por completo, a jovem se divertiu muito e se esqueceu de manter distância entre Harry e ela. Enquanto comiam, lhe falou dos planos que tinha para a sessão do dia seguinte. Tinha escolhido o Central Park para mais fotos externas em que se ressaltasse uma imagem atlética.  
—Amanhã tenho reuniões durante todo o dia e não poderei ir supervisionar a sessão. Como pode sobreviver com isso? —perguntou-lhe mudando abruptamente de conversa. Estava indicando a salada de Gina—. Não quer um pouco de comida de verdade? Vai sumir!  
Ela negou com a cabeça e sorriu enquanto tomava um gole de chá. Harry, por sua parte, murmurou algo sobre as modelos meio mortas de fome antes de retomar o fio da conversação.  
-Se tudo der certo, começaremos o próximo segmento na segunda-feira. Neville quer começar cedo amanhã.  
—Como sempre —afirmou ela, com um suspiro—. Se o tempo o permitir.  
—O sol vai brilhar -comentou Harry, com absoluta segurança em si mesmo—. Já me ocupei disso.  
Gina se recostou no assento e contemplou ao Harry com uma desinibida curiosidade.  
—Sim —afirmou—. Acredito que poderia tê-lo feito. A chuva não se atreveria a cair.  
Sorriram e, enquanto se olhavam nos olhos, Gina experimentou uma estranha sensação correndo por suas veias, algo rápido, vital e inominável.  
— Sobremesa?  
—Está decidido a me fazer engordar, não é? —comentou ela, com um sorriso—. É uma má influência para mim, mas mostrarei uma determinação de ferro.  
— Bolo de queijo, bolo de maçã, mousse de chocolate? —perguntou, com um malicioso sorriso. Entretanto, ela negou com a cabeça e levantou o queixo.  
—Não adianta, não me rendo.  
—Tenho certeza que tem uma fraqueza. Com um pouco mais de tempo, eu a encontro.  
—Harry, querido, que surpresa vê-lo aqui!  
Gina deu a volta e observou à mulher que acabava de saudar o Harry com tanto entusiasmo.  
—Olá, Cho -disse ele, referindo-se a elegante oriental com um encantador sorriso—. Cho Chang, Gina Weasley.  
-Senhorita Weasley —repôs Cho com uma inclinação de cabeça como saudação. Então, entreabriu os olhos apertados—. Nos conhecemos?  
—Não acredito —respondeu Gina.  
—O rosto do Gina aparece na capa de muitas revistas —explicou Harry—. É uma das melhores modelos de Nova Iorque.  
—É obvio —comentou Cho. Gina observou como a mulher entreabria ainda mais os olhos, examinava-a e a catalogava como mercadoria inferior—. Harry, devia ter dito que estaria aqui hoje. Poderíamos ter passado algum tempo juntos...  
—Sinto muito —respondeu ele—. De todos os modos, não vou estar aqui muito tempo. Além disso, vim por negócios.  
Sem que pudesse evitar, Gina se sentiu um pouco desiludida por aquela afirmação. Apesar de saber que era uma reação ridícula, ergueu imediatamente as costas e disse a si mesma «Não lhe adverti isso? Eu tinha razão, só estamos aqui por negócios». Então, recolheu suas coisas e ficou de pé.  
-Por favor, senhorita Chang, tome meu assento. Eu já estava de saída.  
Voltou-se para olhar ao Harry e sentiu uma ligeira alegria ao ver que ele se mostrava um pouco zangado por sua apressada saída.  
—Obrigado pelo almoço, senhor Potter —lhe disse. Ao ver que ele franzia o cenho ao escutar seu sobrenome, sorriu—. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Chang.  
Depois de dedicar à oriental um cortês sorriso, Gina se dispôs a partir.  
—Não sabia que convidar a suas empregadas para almoçar era algo tão corrente, Harry...  
Enquanto se afastava da mesa, Gina escutou o comentário de Cho. Sentiu o desejo de dar a volta e lhe dizer que se ocupasse de seus assuntos, mas se controlou e partiu sem escutar a resposta de Harry.


	5. Capítulo 5

**5. **_**Discoteca**_

A sessão do dia seguinte foi mais árdua. Com as brilhantes cores outonais do Central Park como fundo, as idéias que ocorreram a Neville foram variadas e cheias de energia. Tal e como Harry havia predito, o dia era luminoso e ensolarado. Folhas de tonalidades douradas e avermelhadas caíam das árvores e cobriam o chão. Com aquela variedade de tons, Gina posou, correu, jogou discos voadores, subiu em árvores, alimentou as pombas e trocou três vezes de trajes à medida que o dia ia passando. Ao longo da sessão, surpreendeu-se várias vezes procurando Harry, embora na realidade não o esperasse. A desilusão que sentiu por sua ausência a surpreendeu e a desagradou e se recordou que a vida seria muito mais tranqüila se nunca tivesse posto os olhos sobre certo homem moreno de olhos verdes.  
-Alegre-se, Gina. Deixe de franzir o cenho - ordenou-lhe Neville, tirando-a assim de seus pensamentos. Com resolução, ela afastou Harry Potter de sua cabeça e se concentrou no trabalho.  
Naquela noite, introduziu seu esgotado corpo na banheira e suspirou ao sentir como a água, cálida e perfumada, exercia seu efeito sobre seus doloridos músculos. «Graças a Deus que terminei até na segunda-feira», pensou.  
Aquela série fotográfica era um projeto muito importante e haveria muitos dias mais como aquele. Além disso, aquele trabalho daria um grande impulso para sua carreira. Aparecer repetidamente em uma revista com a reputação e a qualidade do Mode daria a sua imagem um reconhecimento internacional. Além disso, com o apoio de Harry, teria dado um passo de gigante para converter-se em uma das melhores Top models do país.  
De repente, franziu o cenho sem saber por que. « por que não me agrada essa perspectiva? Ter êxito em minha profissão é algo que eu sempre desejei...». Quando a imagem do Harry abriu passo em seus pensamentos, sacudiu a cabeça com ferocidade para fazê-la desaparecer.  
—Não, você não —lhe disse em voz alta a sua imagem—. Não vou permitir que se introduza em meus pensamentos e confunda meus planos. Você é o imperador e eu sua humilde súdita. E vamos continuar assim.  
Gina estava sentada com o Draco Malfoy em uma das discotecas mais populares de Nova Iorque. A música enchia todos os espaços, injetando o ambiente com seu ritmo enquanto que os efeitos de luz refletiam cores cambiantes sobre os bailarinos. Enquanto a música ia apropriando-se deles, Gina refletiu sobre as razões que tinha para que sua relação com o Draco continuasse sendo platônica.  
Não que ela não gostasse da companhia masculina nem que não desfrutasse com os abraços ou os beijos de um homem. Sem que pudesse evitar, um par de olhos verdes de olhar zombador apareceu em seus pensamentos. Gina franziu o cenho.  
Se estava longe das relações mais íntimas era porque ninguém a tinha interessado o suficientemente , não tinha encontrado ninguém interessante para um relacionamento de longo ou curto prazo. Até aquele momento, o amor a tinha evitado, algo pelo qual ela se sentia muito agradecida. Com o amor vinham os compromissos, compromissos que não se encaixavam com os planos que tinha para seu futuro imediato. Não. A relação com um homem lhe daria complicações e interferiria em sua organizada vida.  
-É sempre um prazer sair com você, Gina - disse Draco, tirando-a assim de seus pensamentos.  
Gina olhou para seu acompanhante e viu que ele sorria e que, continuando, olhava o copo que ela tinha entre as mãos desde que chegaram ao local.  
-Além disso, sai-me tão barata.  
Gina sorriu também e afastou seus pensamentos.  
—Por muito que procurasse por aí, asseguro-o que não encontraria outra mulher que se preocupasse tanto pelo bem-estar de seu bolso.  
—É certo —afirmou Draco. Então, suspirou e adotou uma atitude de grande tristeza—. Elas vêm por meu corpo ou por meu dinheiro. Você, minha doce Gina, não vai atrás de nenhuma das duas coisas —acrescentou enquanto lhe agarrava as mãos e as cobria de beijos—. Talvez se casasse comigo, amor de minha vida, e me permitisse afastá-la de toda esta decadência. Encontraríamos uma casa de campo rodeada de vinhas, teríamos 27 filhos e sentaríamos na mesa para almoçar e jantar todos os dias.  
—Sabe que, se eu dissesse "sim", cairia morto imediatamente, não é? —comentou ela, com um sorriso.  
—Quando tem razão, tem razão —rebateu Draco—. Por isso, em vez de levá-la a uma casa de campo rodeada de vinhas, me conformarei levando-a à decadência.  
Olhos cheios de admiração contemplaram à alta e esbelta mulher vestida com um traje muito azul. A saia de Gina tinha uma abertura o suficientemente atrevida para revelar longas e torneadas pernas enquanto girava e rebolava com seu acompanhante. Ambos possuíam uma graça natural para a dança e uma afinidade tal com a música que a presença do casal era esplendorosa sob a pista.  
Terminaram a dança com um profundo e dramático movimento Draco baixou Gina até o chão. Quando ela voltou a ficar de pé, ria a gargalhadas pela excitação do momento.  
Saíram da pista e retornaram a sua mesa. Draco tinha lhe rodeado os ombros com os braços. Entretanto, as risadas do Gina emudeceram quando se encontrou de frente com olhos verdes que a tinham perturbado poucos minutos antes.  
—Olá, Gina —disse Harry, saudando-a de forma casual. A jovem se sentiu muito agradecida pelo fato de que o sistema de luzes a ajudasse a ocultar a mudança de cor que se produziu em seu rosto.  
—Olá, senhor Potter — respondeu ela. Perguntou-se por que tinha começado a sentir uma sensação estranha no estômago ao vê-lo.  
—Acredito que já conhece Cho.  
—É obvio —afirmou ela ao perceber a presença da japonesa, chinesa, coreana, ou seja lá o que ela fosse. —. Me alegro de voltar a vê-la, Cho —acrescentou. Então, Gina se voltou para seu acompanhante e o apresentou também. Draco deu a mão a Harry com grande entusiasmo.  
— Harry Potter? De verdade é você Harry Potter? —exclamou Draco, cheio de admiração.  
—Não conheço nenhum outro —respondeu ele, com um sorriso.  
-Por favor, unam-se a nós para tomar uma taça —sugeriu Draco enquanto indicava a mesa.  
O sorriso de Harry se fez ainda mais amplo. Continuando, olhou para Gina, que estava fazendo tudo o possível por ocultar o desconforto que sentia.  
-Sim, por favor -disse ela, com escrupulosa cortesia.  
Olhou-o nos olhos diretamente, decidida a ganhar a batalha com os estranhos e pouco comuns sentimentos que lhe produzia a presença de Harry. Não obstante, quando olhou seu acompanhante, o desconforto se transformou em regozijo ao observar que Cho Chang se alegrava tão pouco quanto ela de estar em sua companhia. Talvez a incomodava ter que compartilhar Harry com alguém, embora fosse por um breve espaço de tempo.  
—Os dois fizeram uma demonstração impressionante na pista de dança —comentou Harry—. Devem dançar muito freqüentemente para fazê-lo tão bem juntos.  
—Não há melhor companheira que Gina —declarou Draco. Então, tocou brandamente a mão da jovem com grande afeto—. Ela é capaz de dançar com qualquer um.  
-De verdade? -perguntou Harry-. Talvez me permita que lhe roube durante alguns momentos para comprová-lo por mim mesmo.  
O pânico se apoderou de Gina e se refletiu em seus expressivos olhos. levantou-se com um sentimento de indignação quando Harry se aproximou dela e a ajudou a ficar de pé sem esperar que ela aceitasse.  
—Pare de parecer uma mártir —sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido enquanto se aproximavam da pista de dança.  
—Não seja ridículo —afirmou ela com admirável dignidade. Sentia-se furiosa por ele a conhecê-la tão facilmente.  
A música ficou mais lenta, por isso Harry se colocou frente a frente com ela e a tomou entre seus braços. Ao sentir o contato, Gina sentiu o imediato reflexo de separar-se dele, embora se esforçasse para que não se notasse tanta a tensão. Harry tinha o torso firme, uma masculinidade avassaladora. O braço que lhe tinha colocado ao redor de sua cintura a mantinha próxima, tanto que seus corpos pareciam fundir-se enquanto se moviam pela pista de baile. Inconscientemente, ela tinha se posto nas pontas dos pés e tinha permitido que a bochecha descansasse ao lado da dele. O aroma que emanava do corpo do Harry assaltava seus sentidos e a fazia perguntar-se se teria tomado sua bebida com muita rapidez. O coração pulsava rapidamente contra o dele, por isso teve que se esforçar para seguir os passos que ele marcava.  
—Devia ter imaginado que dançava bem —murmurou Harry, contra a orelha do Gina.  
-Verdade? —replicou ela fazendo um grande esforço por manter um tom casual que não refletisse a excitação que experimentava ao notar a boca dele contra o lóbulo da orelha—. Por que?  
—Pelo modo como caminha e como se move. Tem uma graça tão sensual, um ritmo tão natural...  
Gina tentou de rir ao escutar aquele comentário quando olhou nos olhos de Harry. Entretanto, encontrou-se perdida neles, incapaz de articular qualquer palavra. Os lábios de ambos estavam a um suspiro de distância...  
—Sempre acreditei que os olhos verdes eram como vastos campos —murmurou ela, consciente de que estava pondo voz a seus pensamentos—. Os seus parecem mas com florestas...  
— Ameaçadores? —sugeriu ele sem deixar de olhá-la.  
—Às vezes —sussurrou Gina, imersa no poder que emanava de Harry—.Nunca sei o que esperar...  
— Não? —repôs enquanto lhe olhava os lábios—. Já deveria sabê-lo...  
Gina lutou contra a fraqueza que a invadiu ao sentir aquela resposta e se aferrou à sofisticação.  
— Mas bom, senhor Potter! Está tentando me seduzir no meio de uma pista de dança?  
—Alguém deve aproveitar o que está disponível. Lhe ocorre outro lugar? —replicou ele.  
—Sinto-o — desculpou-se ela. Então, girou a cabeça para que seus olhares já não se cruzassem—. Os dois estão comprometidos com outras pessoas. O musica terminou —acrescentou, com a intenção de soltar-se dele.  
Harry não o permitiu. Estreitou-a com mais força contra seu corpo e voltou a lhe sussurrar ao ouvido.  
—Não deixarei que vá, ate que pare de usar «senhor Potter» e comece a usar meu primeiro nome. Eu gosto assim -acrescentou, ao ver que ela não respondia—. É uma mulher destinada a estar entre os braços de um homem. De fato, encaixa perfeitamente nos meus.  
—Muito bem —afirmou Gina, entre dentes—. Harry, se importaria de me soltar antes de que me esprema tanto que não possa me reconhecer?  
—É obvio —replicou ele. Afrouxou a pressão, mas não a soltou—. Não vai dizer que estou a machucando, vai? —comentou, com um sorriso.  
-Direi isso quando tirar uma radiografia.  
—Duvido que seja tão frágil como você quer sugerir com essas palavras.  
Enquanto a conduzia à mesa, ainda seguia rodeando-a com o braço. Reuniram-se com seus respectivos pares e o grupo conversou durante alguns minutos. Gina sentiu uma inconfundível hostilidade por parte da outra mulher, hostilidade a qual Harry não se deu conta ou preferiu ignorar. Não obstante, a jovem modelo se sentia muito incômoda. Sentiu um grande alívio quando o casal se levantou, depois que Harry recusou o convite de Draco para que tomassem outra taça. Cho mostrava um aborrecimento e não fazia nada por ocultar.  
—Acho que Cho não gosta muito de discotecas —explicou Harry enquanto rodeava com um braço os ombros da morena. Imediatamente, Cho lhe dedicou um sorriso que era um convite descarado. De sua parte, Gina sentiu uma série de emoções que se negou a identificar como ciúmes—. Esta noite só veio para me agradar . Estou pensando em utilizar uma discoteca no projeto —disse a Gina, com um enigmático sorriso—. Acredito que foi uma sorte encontrá-la aqui esta noite, Gina. Assim vi muito mais claramente como organizar tudo. Até a segunda-feira, Gina —concluiu, enquanto ele e sua acompanhante se dispunham a partir.  
— Até a segunda-feira? —repetiu Draco quando ficaram sozinhos uma vez mais—. Pequena … vejo que queria guardar o senhor Potter exclusivamente para você.  
—Isso não é verdade —espetou ela, irritada pela conclusão a que Draco parecia ter chegado—. Nossa relação é estritamente profissional. Estou trabalhando para sua revista. Ele é meu chefe, nada mais.  
—Muito bem, muito bem —disse Draco. Seu sorriso se fez ainda mais amplo ao ver a veemência com que Gina tinha negado tudo—. Não me corte a cabeça. É um equívoco lógico e eu não sou o único que pensou assim.  
— Do que está falando?  
-Minha doce Gina, acaso não percebeu como lhe cravavam as facas pelas costas enquanto estava dançando com seu famoso chefe? —perguntou. Ao ver que ela o olhava sem compreender, suspirou—. Sabe uma coisa? Depois de estar três anos vivendo em Nova Iorque, continua sendo muito ingênua. Uma certa japonesinha esteve lançando adagas com o olhar durante todo o tempo que esteve dançando. De fato, eu quase estava esperando que se desmoronasse em meio a um atoleiro de sangue a qualquer momento.  
—Isso é absurdo —afirmou Gina—. Estou certa de que a senhorita Chang sabia muito bem que a única razão pela qual Harry estava dançando comigo foi para preparar seu maravilhoso projeto.  
Draco a observou atentamente durante um instante. Então, sacudiu a cabeça.  
—Como já disse antes, Gina, é incrivelmente ingênua.


	6. Capítulo 6

**6. **_**De chefe à secretária.**_

A segunda-feira amanheceu fresca e cinza. Entretanto, na redação do Mode os ameaçadores céus não eram um fator a levar em conta. Gina decidiu que, evidentemente, Harry tinha permitido que a natureza se revolucionasse um pouco quando as sessões fotográficas fossem se realizar em um estúdio.  
Sob suas indicações, Gina ficou nas mãos de uma cabeleireira que a ajudaria a transformar-se em uma elegante e competente mulher de negócios. O cabelo foi preso em um penteado com muito estilo que acentuava a estrutura óssea do rosto do Gina. O traje cinza de três peças, apesar de sua severidade, conseguiu que a jovem, em vez de parecer masculina, resplandecesse sua inata feminilidade.  
Quando ela entrou no escritório de Harry, Neville estava imerso na preparação da equipe fotográfica, das luzes e dos ângulos. Depois de examinar a sala, Gina teve que admitir que esta era tão elegante quanto adequada para a sessão daquela manhã. Observou Neville com carinho e diversão, estava completamente alheio a sua presença, ajustava objetiva e verificava focos sem deixar de murmurar para si mesmo.  
—O gênio em seu trabalho —sussurrou uma voz ao ouvido de Gina.  
Ela se voltou e se encontrou frente aos olhos que tinham começado a obcecá-la.  
—Isso é precisamente o que é —replicou, furiosa pelo modo como seu coração pulsava ao sentir a aproximação de Harry.  
—Estamos um pouco nervosos esta manhã, não? —observou ele com o cenho franzido—. Ainda está com ressaca do fim de semana?  
—É obvio que não. Nunca bebo o suficiente para ter ressaca.  
—Ah, sim... Acredito...  
—Gina, por fim está aqui —disse Neville, impedindo assim Gina pudesse encontrar uma resposta adequada—. Porque demorou tanto?  
—Sinto muito, Neville. A cabeleireira se entreteve o bastante.  
O brilho jocoso que havia nos olhos de Harry pediu e recebeu a resposta de Gina. Quando o olhar de ambos se cruzou por cima da cabeça de Neville com a peculiar intimidade de uma brincadeira compartilhada, uma doce debilidade se apoderou dela, como uma suave onda que varria a areia da praia. Aterrada, baixou os olhos e tratou de esquecer-se das reações que Harry provocava nela sem esforço algum.  
— Assusta-se sempre tão facilmente? —perguntou ele, com voz tranqüila. Gina o olhou com desprezo, irada com a habilidade que ele parecia ter para lhe ler os pensamentos como se os tivesse escritos sobre sua testa  
- Quando está irada. Seus olhos ficam escuros e suas bochechas vermelhas. O espírito é uma qualidade essencial para as mulheres e... Para os cavalos —acrescentou, franzindo levemente a boca.  
Gina ficou atônita ao escutar a comparação. Tratou de dominar seu gênio sabia que se começasse a responder, entraria em uma batalha verbal sem fim.  
—Suponho que é certo —respondeu, depois de tragar palavras que lhe tinham ido à cabeça—. Em minha opinião, os homens parecem carecer da capacidade física do cavalo e da habilidade mental das mulheres.  
—Bom, esse penteado lhe dá um aspecto muito competente —comentou Neville enquanto estudava a Gina com olhos críticos sem dar-se conta do que tinha ocorrido no escritório nos últimos segundos. Com um suspiro de derrota, Gina olhou ao teto como pedindo ajuda.  
-Sim -afirmou Harry, com rosto sério-. A mulher executiva, muito competente e muito elegante.  
-Enérgica, agressiva e cruel —replicou Gina lhe dedicando um gélido olhar—. Tratarei de imitá-lo, senhor Potter.  
—Isso vai ser fascinante —disse ele. Tinha levantado ligeiramente as sobrancelhas—. Deixarei-lhes com seu trabalho enquanto eu me ocupo do meu.  
Partiu do escritório e fechou a porta atrás dele. De repente, a sala pareceu maior e muito vazia. Gina tratou de esquecer-se do ocorrido e começou a trabalhar. Faria todo o possível por erradicar os pensamentos do Harry Potter de sua cabeça.  
Durante uma hora, Neville esteve fazendo fotografias, ajustando a luz e lhe dando indicações enquanto Gina assumia a atitude de uma executiva.  
—Tomemos um descanso —disse Neville. Então, fez um sinal para que relaxasse, o que ela fez , se deixando cair sobre uma poltrona em uma postura informal e muito pouco digna.  
— É um demônio! —exclamou ela, quando o fotógrafo tomou uma foto instantânea, capturando-a naquela posição tão desajeitada, com as pernas estendidas diante dela.  
-Parece-me que será uma boa fotografia —afirmou Neville com um sorriso—. «Mulher muito cansada afligida por seu enorme trabalho».  
—Tem um estranho senso de humor, Neville —replicou Gina, sem mover-se—. Acredito que vem do fato de ter uma câmera grudada à sua cara o tempo todo.  
-Vamos, vamos, Gina. Não fique assim. Levante-se dessa poltrona. Agora vamos à sala de reuniões e você, meu amor, será a presidenta do conselho.  
O resto da sessão daquele dia foi longo e tedioso. Como Neville não estava muito satisfeito com a luz, passou mais de meia hora ajustando-a até que contou com sua aprovação. Depois de passar uma hora mais sob a potente luz dos focos, Gina se sentia tão cansada que se alegrou muito quando Neville decidiu terminar a jornada de trabalho.  
Enquanto saía do edifício, encontrou-se procurando Harry por toda parte e se sentiu bastante desiludida quando não o viu e furiosa consigo mesma por sua reação. Andou durante uns minutos, respirando o fresco ar de outono e decidida a esquecer as sensações que lhe produzia. Disse-se que só era uma atração física, como as que ocorrem a todo mundo constantemente. A atração física é muito freqüente e costumava passar com tanta rapidez como um vírus de vinte e quatro horas...  
Decidiu que precisava fazer algo para se esquecer dele, por isso voltou a pensar no caminho que tinha esboçado para sua vida. O êxito no campo que tinha escolhido, independência, segurança... Essas eram suas prioridades. Não havia lugar para as relações românticas. Quando chegasse o momento de assentar a cabeça, certamente não o faria com um homem como Harry Potter, e sim com alguém de confiança, alguém que não lhe deixasse nervosa e nem a confundisse a cada passo. Além disso, recordou-se, não sem repentino abatimento, que ele não estava interessado em ter um romance com ela. Parecia preferir às japas bem proporcionadas.  
As sessões fotográficas prosseguiram à manhã seguinte, de novo na redação do Mode. Aquela manhã, Gina estava vestida com uma camisa azul marinho e uma saia pelo joelho de um tom mais claro. Tinha que representar o papel da mulher trabalhadora. A sessão ia ter lugar no escritório da secretária do Harry, para regozijo desta.  
—Não posso lhe dizer quão emocionada estou, senhorita Weasley. Sinto-me como uma menina que vai ao circo pela primeira vez.  
Gina sorriu a jovem secretária, cujos olhos estavam iluminados pela antecipação.  
—Admito que, às vezes, sinto-me como um elefante adestrado. Chame-me Gina.  
—Eu sou Luna. Suponho que tudo isto será uma rotina para você, mas me parece muito glamuroso e emocionante —disse. Então, olhou para o lugar em que Neville estava preparando a sessão com sua habitual dedicação—. O senhor Longbottom é um verdadeiro perito, verdade? Está a um bom tempo preparando as luzes e as câmaras. É muito bonito. É casado?  
Gina se pôs a rir e olhou para Neville.  
—Só com seu Nikon.  
—Oh —sussurrou Luna. Primeiro sorriu e logo franziu o cenho—. Estão os dois... quero dizer... estão juntos?  
—Só trabalhamos juntos —respondeu Gina. Acabava de ver Neville como um homem bonito pela primeira vez em sua vida. Então, sorriu a Luna.  
—Não conhece aquele velho ditado que diz que se conquista um homem através do estômago? Segue meu conselho. O modo de conquistar esse homem é através de suas câmeras. Pergunte-lhe sobre as fotos.  
Naquele momento, Harry saiu de seu escritório. Ao ver Gina, esboçou um suave sorriso.  
— Ah! A eficaz secretária, a melhor amiga do homem.  
Gina tentou de não prestar atenção alguma a seu coração e adotou um tom ligeiro de voz.  
—Hoje não penso tomar decisões de empresa. Degradaram-me.  
—Bom, assim é o mundo empresarial —comentou ele—. Um dia se está no escritório dos executivos e, no seguinte, com o resto das secretárias. Isto é uma selva.  
—Já está tudo preparado —anunciou Neville, do outro lado do escritório—. Onde está Gina? —acrescentou. Rapidamente girou e viu que os três o estavam observando. Então sorriu—. Olá Harry, olá Gina. Pronta?  
—Seus desejos são ordens para mim, senhor dos trinta e cinco milímetros —brincou com Neville. Então, aproximou-se dele.  
— Sabe escrever a máquina, Gina? -perguntou Harry alegremente—. Posso lhe dar algumas cartas e assim podemos matar dois pássaros com um tiro.  
—Sinto muito, senhor Potter — replicou ela com um sorriso—. Os computadores e eu temos um acordo. Eu não os esmurro e eles não me esmurram .  
— Importa-se que olhe durante um momento, senhor Longbottom? —pediu Luna—. Não os incomodarei. A fotografia me fascina.  
Neville assentiu de modo ausente. Depois de olhar para sua secretária completamente assombrado, Harry girou e se dispôs a voltar a entrar em seu escritório. —Necessito de você dentro de meia hora, Luna, para o contrato Brookline —disse.  
A sessão avançou rapidamente com o Neville e Gina progredindo com sua facilidade profissional. A modelo seguia as instruções do fotógrafo e freqüentemente antecipava suas intenções antes que ele falasse. Depois de um momento, Luna desapareceu através das pesadas portas que levavam ao escritório de Harry. Nem Gina nem Neville se deram conta de sua silenciosa saída.  
Algum tempo depois, Neville baixou a câmara e olhou fixamente no espaço. Gina manteve seu silêncio, sabendo por experiência que aquilo não significava necessariamente o fim, e sim uma pausa enquanto lhe formava uma nova idéia na cabeça.  
—Quero terminar com algo aqui —murmurou, olhando através de Gina como se ela fora intangível. De repente, o rosto lhe iluminou pela inspiração—. Já sei! Troca a fita da impressora.  
—Você esta brincando...  
—Não. Acredito que será uma boa fotografia. Vamos.  
—Neville!!! —protestou ela—. Não tenho nem idéia de como trocar a fita de uma impressora!  
-Então, finja que o faz - sugeriu Neville.  
Com um suspiro, Gina voltou a se sentar e olhou a impressora.  
— Colheu trigo alguma vez, Neville? —aventurou com a intenção de ir contra sua ordem—. É um processo fascinante.  
-Gina...  
Com outro suspiro, a jovem modelo terminou por render-se ao temperamento artístico de seu fotógrafo.  
—Não sei como abri-la —murmurou enquanto apertava botões ao azar.  
-Deve haver um botão ou uma alavanca que abra a tampa —replicou Neville, com paciência—. Não têm impressoras no Kansas?  
—Claro que sim. Meu irmão... OH! —exclamou, encantada de sua descoberta , quando conseguiu que a impressora se abrisse.  
—Muito bem, Gina —lhe ordenou Neville—. Simplesmente finja que sabe o que está fazendo.  
Gina então colocou mãos á obra e atacou o cartucho de tinta com entusiasmo. Franziu o cenho pela concentração e se esqueceu completamente do homem e de sua câmera para entregar-se ao trabalho que tinha nas mãos. Sem que pudesse evitá-lo, manchou os dedos tratando de tirar o cartucho e espalhou a tinta por toda parte. Então, com gesto ausente, roçou a face com a mão e a manchou de tinta negra. Justo naquele momento, Neville tomou sua última fotografia.  
—Estupendo —disse, depois de baixar a câmera—. Um estudo clássico da inépcia.(*)  
—Obrigado, Neville, mas lhe asseguro que, se utilizar alguma destas últimas fotografias, eu te mato —brincou-. Além disso, deixarei que seja você quem explique a Luna o que se passou ao cartucho de sua impressora. Eu já terminei.  
—É obvio.  
A voz de Harry ressonou a suas costas. Gina deu a volta e viu que tanto Luna como ele a estavam observando.  
—Se alguma vez deixar o mundo da moda, mantenha-se afastada do trabalho de escritório. É um desastre —comentou.  
Gina tentou sentir-se aborrecida por sua atitude, mas, ao olhar de novo o caos que tinha causado com o cartucho da impressora, pôs-se a rir.  
—Bom, Neville, nos tire desta —disse a seu companheiro-. Surpreenderam-nos com as mãos na massa na cena do crime.  
Harry se aproximou dela e, com muito cuidado, levantou uma das mãos de Gina.  
—Eu diria com as mãos na tinta -replicou. Então, pôs-se a rir do modo que estava acostumado a fazer que o coração de Gina realizasse uma série de cambalhotas—. E também tem provas na cara.  
— Deus Santo! —exclamou ela—. Isso sai? —perguntou a Luna. A secretária assentiu com um sorriso—. Bom, pois então vou me lavar e deixar que você e Neville se ocuparem dos danos.  
Antes de que pudesse abrir a porta para sair do escritório, Harry o fez por ela e a acompanhou durante uns poucos passos no corredor.  
— Acaso está exercendo a função de Cupido com minha secretária, Gina?  
-Poderia ser. Para Neville seria muito bom ter algo mais em sua vida que câmeras e quartos escuros.  
— E o que lhe viria bem à sua, Gina? —perguntou Harry. Então, colocou-lhe uma mão sobre o braço e a obrigou a olhá-lo.  
—Eu... eu tenho tudo o que preciso —gaguejou. Sob seu atento olhar, sentia-se como uma mariposa presa por um alfinete.  
— Tudo? É uma pena que tenha uma reunião, porque se não poderíamos falar disto com mais detalhes —sussurrou. Então, puxou ela e deixou que seus lábios roçassem os da jovem para sorrir depois de um modo muito atraente—. Vá lavar o rosto... Parece um palhaço.  
Com isso, deu a volta e deixou Gina com uma mescla de frustração e desejo.  
Como tinha a tarde livre, ela partiu às compras, uma tática destinada a lhe apaziguar os nervos tensos. Entretanto, não fazia mais que pensar no breve roçar de seus lábios, no sorriso que tinha visto nos olhos do Harry... Pareceu-lhe que sentia uma calidez nos lábios que parecia despertar seus sentidos. De repente, uma rajada de ar frio a fez voltar para a realidade. Amaldiçoou sua traiçoeira imaginação e chamou um táxi. Teria que andar depressa para chegar ao jantar que tinha com Mione.


	7. Capítulo 7

**7. **_**Pizza em clima quente.**_

Entrou em seu apartamento depois das cinco. Deixou suas compras em uma cadeira do dormitório. Continuando, retirou o fecho da porta para que Mione pudesse entrar sem problemas e se dirigiu ao quarto de banho. Ali, encheu a banheira com água quente e se deu um longo e aromático banho. Justo quando saía da banheira e agarrava uma toalha, soou o timbre da porta.  
—Entra, Mione —gritou—. Ou chegou cedo ou eu estou atrasada.  
Rapidamente, envolveu-se com a toalha e saiu do quarto de banho, deixando o rastro do aroma de morangos que levava na pele.  
—Estarei pronta dentro de um minuto. Acredito que me entretive muito na banheira. Tinha os pés...  
Deteve-se rapidamente. Em vez da pequena e morena Mione, tinha diante a alta e esbelta figura de Harry Potter.

— De onde saiu? —perguntou-lhe Gina, quando encontrou voz.  
— Originalmente ou só agora? —replicou ele, sorrindo ante a confusão que ela expressava.  
—Pensei que era Mione.  
—Já tinha percebido.  
— O que está fazendo aqui?  
—Vim para lhe devolver isto—respondeu ele. Então, tirou do bolso uma fina caneta de ouro—. Eu achei que era sua. Tem as iniciais G.W gravadas.  
—Sim, é meu —comentou ela, meio confusa—. Acho que caiu da bolsa. Não deveria ter se incomodado. Eu poderia pegar isso amanhã.  
—Pensei que talvez a estivesse procurando —observou ele. Então, olhou de cima abaixo a figura do Gina, coberta só pela toalha de banho. Deteve-se sobre as suaves pernas e, por último, descansou um instante sobre o início do busto—. Além disso, acredito que valeu a pena vir.  
Gina se olhou e, lembrou-se como estava vestida, abriu os olhos e ficou completamente envergonhada. O rubor lhe cobriu as bochechas e, imediatamente, deu a volta e saiu correndo da sala.  
—Voltarei dentro de um minuto!  
Com rapidez, colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa de gola alta bege. Penteou com rapidez o cabelo e aplicou um pouco de maquiagem. Então, respirou profundamente e retornou a sala tratando de aparentar uma calma que estava muito longe de sentir. Harry estava sentado comodamente no sofá, fumando um cigarro com o ar de alguém que se sentia como em sua casa.  
—Sinto fazê-lo esperar —disse ela cortesmente—. Foi muito amável de sua parte vir até aqui para me devolver à caneta —acrescentou. Harry a entregou e ela o colocou em uma mesa—. Posso...? Gostaria...? Quer algo para beber? Embora talvez tenha pressa...  
-Não, não tenho pressa -respondeu ele-. Um uísque puro, se tiver.  
—Talvez tenha, mas terei que verificar.  
Gina foi à cozinha e começou a procurar nos armários as garrafas de álcool que raramente utilizava. Harry a tinha seguido pois, quando a jovem se voltou, sentiu que lhe acelerava o pulso ao ver como a presença dele parecia diminuir a cozinha. Retomou sua busca sem poder deixar de pensar na postura tão relaxada com que ele se apoiava contra a geladeira com as mãos nos bolsos.  
—Por fim —exclamou, ao encontrar a garrafa—. Uísque.  
—Isso.  
—Servirei um copo. Você disse puro? Isso significa sem gelo, certo?  
—Seria uma garçonete maravilhosa —comentou ele. Então, agarrou a garrafa e o copo e se serviu ele mesmo.  
—Não bebo muito então...  
—Sim, eu sei. O limite é de duas taças. Vamos sentar? —perguntou-lhe. Então, tomou a mão do Gina com a habitual familiaridade e a levou de novo a sala—. Tem uma casa muito bonita —acrescentou, enquanto se sentavam—. Aberta, simpática e colorida. Reflete este lar a personalidade de quem vive nele?  
—Isso é o que dizem.  
—A simpatia é uma qualidade admirável, mas não deveria deixar a porta aberta. Estamos em Nova Iorque, não em uma granja do Kansas.  
—Estava esperando alguém.  
—Mas recebeu a visita de quem não esperava. O que acha que teria ocorrido se outra pessoa se encontra com esse belo corpo que tem envolto somente em uma toalha? —perguntou-lhe enquanto a olhava de cima abaixo. Sem poder evitar, Gina se ruborizou e baixou os olhos—. Deveria ter a porta fechada com chave, Gina. Nem todos os homens lhe deixariam escapar como eu fiz.  
Antes que Gina pudesse encontrar o modo de responder, viu-se interrompida pelo som do telefone. Aliviada, levantou-se e foi responder.  
—Mione, olá. Onde está?  
-Sinto muito, Gina -respondeu sua amiga-. Ocorreu algo maravilhoso, você não vai acreditar. Espero que não se importe, mas tenho que cancelar o nosso encontro esta noite.

—Claro que não. O que ocorreu?  
-Ronald me pediu que vá jantar com ele.  
— Isso significa que seguiu meu conselho , deu uma rasteira nele?  
—Mais ou menos.  
—Oh, Mione... De verdade o fez? —perguntou Gina, encantada.  
—Bom, não —admitiu sua amiga—. Estávamos levando pesados livros de Direito e nos chocamos um contra o outro. Bendito golpe!  
—Imagino —comentou Gina, entre risadas—. Foi melhor assim.  
-Não ficará chateada por esta noite?  
—Acredita que seria capaz de permitir que uma pizza destrua um encontro de amor verdadeiro? Vai e se divirta. Mas depois me conta!  
Quando desligou o telefone, viu que Harry a estava olhando com aberta curiosidade.  
—Tenho que admitir que foi o lado mais fascinante de uma conversa telefônica que escutei.  
Gina lhe dedicou um sorriso e, em breves palavras, explicou-lhe a história de amor de Mione.  
—Então, a solução que deu a sua amiga foi que o pobre homem acabasse caindo ao chão —concluiu ele.  
—Chamou-lhe a atenção, oras.  
—Então, isso chamada significa que lhe deixaram plantada. Iam jantar pizza, não é?  
-Meu segredo foi revelado -confessou ela enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira de frente a ele—. Espero que possa confiar em você, pois sou viciada em pizza. Se não comer uma a intervalos regulares, tenho um ataque de ansiedade. Não é algo bonito de ver.  
—Nesse caso, não podemos permitir que comece a soltar espuma pela boca, não é? —afirmou. Deixou o copo vazio sobre a mesa e ficou de pé—. Pegue um casaco. Levo você para comer uma pizza.  
—Oh... Na realidade não há necessidade alguma... —sussurrou ela com uma boa dose de pânico.  
—Pelo amor de Deus, não comecemos com isto outra vez. Pegue um casaco e vamos —lhe ordenou—. Também estou com fome.  
Sem poder evitá-lo, Gina se dispôs a obedecer. Colocou uma jaqueta enquanto ele colocava a de couro marrom que tinha deixado sobre uma cadeira. Muito em breve, estavam no pequeno restaurante italiano que Gina lhe indicou. A mesa estava coberta com a inevitável toalha xadrez vermelho e branco e havia uma vela no castiçal e uma garrafa.  
-Bem, Gina. O que vai tomar?  
-Pizza.  
—Isso já sei. Com o que?  
—Com dose extra de colesterol.  
-Isso é tudo? -perguntou ele, com um sorriso.  
—Não quero me exceder —brincou ela—. Estas coisas podem sair facilmente do controle.  
— Gosta de vinho?  
—Não sei se meu corpo vai poder assimilá-lo... —disse. Depois de considerá-lo durante um instante encolheu os ombros—. Bom, por que não? Só se vive uma vez.  
—É certo —replicou Harry. Então, fez-lhe um sinal para o garçom e pediu o jantar—. Você, entretanto —acrescentou, quando estiveram sozinhos uma vez mais—, parece que já viveu antes. É uma reencarnação de uma princesa Européia. Aposto que lhe chamavam de princesa quando criança.  
—Se apreciava sua vida, não. Uma vez, raspei a cabeça de um menino por isso.  
— O que? —perguntou ele, atônito—. Por favor, conte-me o tudo.  
—Está bem. Havia um menino que se chamava Martin Collins, pelo qual eu estava loucamente apaixonada. Desgraçadamente, ele preferia a Jessie Winfield, uma menina loira muito linda que tinha uns enormes olhos castanhos. Eu estava louca de ciúmes. Com onze anos, era muito alta e muito magra. Não era mais que olhos e pernas. Um dia, passei a seu lado e, destroçada, vi que levava os livros dela . Então, Martin gritou: «Atenção súditos lá vem a Princesa!». Aquilo foi mais que suficiente. Eu era uma mulher afrontada e planejei minha vingança cuidadosamente. Fui para casa e peguei as tesouras de minha mãe. Então, pintei meu rosto com seu melhor lápis de lábios e retornei para espreitar a minha presa. Aproximei-me dele com muito cuidado, esperando pacientemente o momento mais adequado. Saltei sobre ele como uma pantera, atirei-o ao chão e o imobilizei com o peso de meu próprio corpo. Então, comecei a cortar todo o cabelo que pude. Ele não fazia mais que gritar, mas eu não tive piedade alguma. Nesse momento, chegaram meus irmãos e me separaram dele. Como era covarde, Martin saiu correndo chamando sua mamãe.  
Harry lançou uma sonora gargalhada.  
— Você era um monstro! —exclamou.  
-Asseguro-o que paguei pelo que fiz -prosseguiu Gina enquanto levantava a taça de vinho que ele a servira durante sua história—. Deram-me um bom castigo, mas valeu à pena. Martin teve que usar uma boina durante semanas.  
Sua pizza chegou por fim. Durante o jantar, a conversação que mantiveram foi muito mais agradável e relaxada do que Gina tinha acreditado possível. Quando consumiu o último pedaço, Harry se recostou sobre seu assento e a olhou muito sério.  
—Nunca teria acreditado que fosse capaz de comer assim.  
Gina sorriu, relaxada pela combinação de vinho, boa comida e agradável companhia.  
—Não o faço muito freqüentemente, mas, quando como assim, sou uma glutona.  
-É uma fonte constante de surpresas. Nunca sei o que esperar. É um estudo sobre as contradições.  
— Não é essa a razão pela qual me contratou, Harry? —perguntou ela. Utilizou o primeiro nome dele voluntariamente, embora quase sem pensar—. Por minha variabilidade?  
Harry sorriu levou a taça aos lábios, mas não respondeu.  
Enquanto subiam para o apartamento de Gina, ela sentiu que retornava seu nervosismo anterior. Decidida a permanecer tranqüila, inclinou a cabeça para tirar as chaves da bolsa e aproveitou o tempo para tratar de tranqüilizar-se.  
— Você gostaria de entrar para tomar um café?  
Harry tirou as chaves da mão, abriu a porta e sorriu.  
—Pensava que você não tomava café.  
—Não, mas todo mundo toma, assim tenho café instantâneo.  
—Esta bem —disse ele enquanto entravam no apartamento.  
Depois de tirar a jaqueta, Gina retomou seu papel como anfitriã.  
—Sente-se. Trarei o café dentro de um minuto.  
Harry tirou também a jaqueta e a deixou sobre o braço de uma poltrona. Uma vez mais, Gina notou a forte constituição de seu corpo sob a camisa azul marinho e as calças. Girou e se dirigiu à cozinha.  
Com movimentos automáticos, conectou o aquecedor de água e tirou taças e pires de um armário. Continuando, colocou um de açúcar e uma jarra de leite sobre uma bandeja de vime e, por último, preparou o café para o Harry e um chá para ela. Então, retornou a sala e colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa de café. Viu que Harry estava de pé, examinando sua coleção de discos, e lhe sorriu.  
—Tem uma boa seleção —comentou ele, de onde estava de pé-, embora seja típico. Chopin para quando se sente romântica, Denver para quando está melancólica , B.B. King quando está deprimida e McCartney para quando está alegre.  
—Parece que me conhece muito bem —disse Gina. Sentia uma estranha mescla de diversão e ressentimento pelo fato de que tivesse sabido identificar com tanta exatidão a música que escutava segundo seu estado de ânimo.  
—Ainda não —replicou ele enquanto se aproximava da mesa—, mas estou tentando exatamente isso.  
De repente, Harry estava muito perto. Gina sentiu a necessidade de dizer algo.  
—O seu café esta esfriando.  
Falou rapidamente e, quando se inclinou sobre a bandeja para lhe entregar a xícara, derrubou uma colherinha. Os dois se inclinaram para recolhê-la ao mesmo tempo. Os fortes dedos de Harry se fecharam sobre a delicada mão dela. Ao sentir o contato, Gina notou uma corrente de eletricidade pelo braço que se estendeu rapidamente por todo seu corpo. Então, levantou o rosto para olhar o dele.  
Não disseram nada, apenas se olharam. Gina compreendeu o inevitável momento.  
Sabia que estavam se aproximando pouco a pouco até aquele instante desde dia no que se conheceram no estúdio de Neville. Entre eles existia uma atração básica, uma necessidade impossível de definir que Gina não parou a questionar quando ele a ajudou a incorporar-se. Sem poder conter-se, permitiu que ele a abraçasse.  
Os lábios de Harry eram quentes e suaves. Beijou-a lentamente, com crescente pressão, utilizando a língua para lhe separar os lábios enquanto a estreitava entre seus braços e lhe esmagava os seios contra a firmeza de seu tórax. Gina lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços e respondeu como nunca antes tinha respondido a nenhum outro homem. Através da bruma que lhe nublava o pensamento, pareceu-lhe que nenhum homem a tinha beijado daquela maneira, que ninguém a tinha abraçado com tanta urgência. Então, tudo se desvaneceu na maré da paixão.  
Não ofereceu resistência alguma quando sentiu que ele a fazia deitar-se sobre o sofá enquanto ainda a estava beijando. O peso do corpo do Harry afundou o dela. Colocou-lhe entre as pernas, deixando muito claro qual era seu desejo. A boca começou a percorrer a suavidade da pele de seu pescoço. Gina experimentou o fogo de uma nova e intemporal necessidade lhe correndo pelas veias. Sentiu os batimentos de um coração, embora não estivesse segura se era o seu ou o dele, quando os lábios de Harry lhe acariciaram a garganta e o rosto antes de lhe possuir de novo a boca com ardente paixão. Deslizou a mão sob a camisa para lhe monopolizar um seio, que pareceu encher-se com suas carícias. Gina suspirou e se moveu sob ele.  
Sentia-se perdida entre as névoas do desejo e, movida pelos beijos e pelas carícias que ele depositava com tanta destreza sobre seu quente e disposto corpo, respondia com uma paixão que tinha mantido oculta até aquele momento.  
As mãos de Harry começaram a percorrer a planície do ventre de Gina. Quando sentiu que ele começava a lhe desabotoar as calças, começou a resistir. Harry não deu atenção alguma a seus protestos e seguiu lhe devorando a boca com a sua e lhe desenhando um tórrido atalho de paixão sobre a garganta.  
—Harry, por favor, não continue. Tem que parar.  
Levantou a cabeça e a olhou aos olhos, que naqueles momentos pareciam enormes pelo medo e desejo. Harry também tinha a respiração entrecortada e Gina compreendeu que a decisão de deter-se ou de seguir adiante não dependia já dela.  
—Gina —murmurou ele. Então, inclinou-se sobre ela para voltar a lhe reclamar os lábios. Entretanto, Gina girou a cabeça e o empurrou.  
—Não, Harry. Por favor, já basta.  
Quando se separou dela, um longo suspiro lhe escapou dos lábios. Ficou de pé e tirou um cigarro da piteira de ouro que tinha deixado sobre a mesa. Gina se incorporou e apertou suas mãos ,uma contra a outra, sobre o colo enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa para não olhá-lo nos olhos.  
-Sabia que era capaz de muitas coisas, Gina -disse ele, depois de lançar uma rápida e violenta baforada de fumaça—, mas nunca pensei que fosse capaz de esquentar um homem desse modo para deixá-lo depois com o mel nos lábios.  
-Isso não está certo! -protestou ela. Rapidamente levantou a cabeça pela dureza do tom que ele tinha empregado—. É injusto que diga isso. Só porque parei, porque não permiti...  
As palavras lhe afogaram na garganta. Sentia-se confusa e envergonhada.  
—Não é uma menina —replicou ele, com uma ira que fez com que Gina tremesse os lábios—. Qual é o resultado quando duas pessoas se beijam desse modo, quando uma mulher permite a um homem que a toque assim? Você me desejava tanto como eu desejava você. Deixe de jogar. Ambos sabiam que isto ocorreria cedo ou tarde. É uma mulher feita e direita. Deixe de se comportar como se fosse uma garotinha inocente.  
Aquela afirmação teve um resultado imediato. Um rubor delator cobriu rapidamente as bochechas de Gina antes que ela pudesse baixar o rosto para ocultar seu desconforto. Harry a olhou boquiaberto. A ira tratava de sobrepor-se à incredulidade.  
- Santo Deus... Você nunca esteve com um homem antes?  
Gina fechou os olhos. Sentia-se tão humilhada que a única pôde fazer foi manter um obstinado silêncio.  
-Como é possível? -perguntou Harry-. Como pode ser que uma mulher chegue à idade de vinte e quatro anos com um físico como o seu e que se mantenha tão pura como a neve recém caída?  
—Não foi muito difícil —murmurou ela, com a cabeça baixa-. Normalmente não deixo que a situação me escape tão facilmente das mãos.  
—Talvez fosse melhor que comunicasse sua inocência a um homem antes que a situação lhe escape das mãos -aconselhou ele com certo tom cáustico. Então, apagou o cigarro com mais força do que necessária.  
—Talvez deveria pintar uma «V» vermelho na testa para que todo mundo saiba que sou virgem. Assim, não haveria confusão alguma —lhe espetou ela, depois de levantar o queixo com gesto desafiante.  
— Sabe de uma coisa? Fica muito bonita quando se zanga...Tome cuidado ou voltarei a tentar mudar sua situação.  
-Não acredito que fosse capaz de forçar uma mulher -replicou ela.  
Harry fez gesto de tirar a jaqueta, mas se deteve. Voltou-se para olhá-la e a contemplou com olhos entreabertos enquanto a punha de pé para beijá-la de novo, o que fez até que o abraço inicial de Gina se transformou em um frouxo abraço.  
—Não conte com isso —lhe disse depois e a empurrou brandamente para que voltasse a cair no sofá- Sempre consigo o que quero —acrescentou enquanto a olhava lentamente dos pés a cabeça, detendo-se especialmente nos lábios, que ainda estavam úmidos por seus beijos—. Não se equivoque. Poderia possuí-la aqui mesmo e sem lhe forçar, mas...  
Interrompeu-se para dirigir-se para a porta.  
—...Mas posso esperar

[Nota da autora: Uiuiui! Esse Harry me dá um treco assim que sobre... UI! Namô vai me bater se ler isso! Huahuahua]

_**********Respondendo as Reviews:**_

Jasmine: Procurarei estar postando sempre que meu tempinho permitir! Uauuha!! Espero que goste! Bjinhus

Eva Morgana Potter: Que bom q vc tá gostando!!! Eu também amooooo U.A! Obrigada pelo carinho! =) Bjinhus!

danda jabur: Olha!! Eu tbm costumo roubar a internet alheia pra ler fics!! *.* rsrsrs.. A mione vai participar um pouquinho, afinal ela é amiga da Gina, não podia deixar passar! =) Bjinhus e continue acompanhando!!!

**Gentemmmm!!! ME PERDOEM!! Eu fiz uma coisa que eu O-D-E-I-O que é postar um monte de capítulos sem responder aos comentários! Odeio isso! Parece que não tem ngm aqui do outro lado (EU) toda serelepe e pimpona quando recebo uma review! Huahua! Fico mesmo! Toda contentinha! Rrsrsrs**

**Agradeço pelo carinho e com certeza eu devo ter esquecido de alguém (Eu sempre faço isso!) mas é que não tah abrindo a página de Reviews e fui vendo pelo meu e-mail!**

**Espero que continuem gostando e tem muitoooooooooo mais por aí!**

**Vibrem, me xinguem me elogiem mas COMENTEM!!! =D**

**Beijo, bjinho, bjãO!!!**

**;***

***__Lya**


	8. Capítulo 8

**8. **_**Sentimentos confusos.**_

Durante as semanas seguintes, as sessões fotográficas avançaram sem complicações. Neville se mostrava muito entusiasmado sobre os progressos que estavam fazendo e mostrou à Gina um arquivo das fotografias para que ela visse os frutos de seu trabalho.  
A jovem estudou as fotografias com objetividade profissional e admitiu que eram excelentes, provavelmente um dos melhores trabalhos que Neville e ela tinham feito juntos ou por separado. As fotografias já estavam começando a formar um bom estudo sobre as diferentes facetas da mulher e tinham realizado já a metade das que necessitariam para terminar o projeto. Se tudo corresse bem, terminariam muito antes do previsto. Harry estava pensando em preparar uma edição especial, que sairia publicado no começo da primavera.  
As sessões prosseguiriam depois do longo fim de semana de Ação de Graças. Gina se alegrava de ter um pouco de tempo livre, não só para descansar, mas também para poder se separar do homem que ocupava constantemente seus pensamentos e invadia seus sonhos.  
Depois da noite que passaram juntos, ela tinha esperado notar certa tensão entre eles, mas Harry a tinha saudado com tanta normalidade que, de fato, a jovem pensou por um momento que tinha imaginado todo o ocorrido. Não houve menção alguma do jantar que tiveram juntos nem da cena que ocorrera a seguir. Harry voltou com aparente facilidade a sua atitude de sempre.  
Para Gina não foi tão fácil comportar-se com indiferença depois dos sentimentos que ele tinha despertado nela. Entretanto, conseguiu mostrar uma atitude que disfarçava muito de refletir o torvelinho interior que sentia.  
Apesar de tudo, as sessões foram avançando com normalidade. Neville se viu obrigado a lhe dizer de vez em quando que não franzisse o cenho, estava tão preocupado com seu trabalho que não viu nada de estranho nisso.  
Gina estava de pé frente à janela de seu apartamento. Seu estado de ânimo era tão sombrio como a vista que de ali se via. O céu de novembro mostrava uma aparência sombria e parecia provocar um deprimente ambiente na cidade. Fazia muito tempo que as folhas tinham abandonado as árvores e estes mostravam uma aparência triste e nua. A grama tinha perdido o alegre tom verde da primavera e parecia um triste e amarelo tapete. Aquele desolado dia encaixava perfeitamente com o estado de ânimo da jovem.  
De repente, a melancolia se apropriou dela. Sentiu um forte desejo de voltar a ver os dourados campos de trigo de sua terra natal. Aproximou-se do aparelho de som e pôs o disco de Denver. Sem que pudesse evitá-lo, ficou imóvel ao recordar que Harry tinha estado naquele mesmo espaço que ela estava ocupando. A lembrança da firmeza de seu corpo e da intimidade que tão brevemente tinham compartilhado se apropriou dela e substituiu rapidamente à melancolia. Em um instante, compreendeu que a atração que sentia por ele era muito mais que física. Apertou o botão do som e deixou que a suave música enchesse o ambiente.  
Recordou-se que se apaixonar não fazia parte de seus planos ainda mais por Harry. Esse caminho só a levaria ao desastre e à humilhação. Entretanto, era impossível sossegar a voz que lhe dizia internamente que já era muito tarde. Sentou-se em uma cadeira e permitiu que a confusão e a depressão a cobrissem como uma pesada névoa.  
Tinha chegado muito tarde em casa depois de reunir-se com a Mione e Ronald para celebrar o dia de Ação de Graças. Apesar das deliciosas receitas, Gina tinha desculpado sua falta de apetite por sua preocupação por manter a linha. Esforçou-se muito para esconder sua depressão e mostrar uma aparência normal e contente. Justo quanto terminava de fechar a porta, o telefone começou a soar.  
—Alô.  
—Olá, Gina, esteve fora da cidade?  
Não havia necessidade alguma de que seu interlocutor se identificasse. Gina reconheceu a voz de Harry imediatamente. Alegrou-se muito de que os fortes batimentos de seu coração não pudessem ser escutados do outro lado da linha .  
—Olá, Harry —respondeu ela, tratando de refletir certa frieza no tom de sua voz—. Sempre chama a seus empregados tão tarde?  
—Já percebi que está um pouco zangada -comentou ele—. Teve um bom dia?  
—Estupendo —mentiu—. Acabo de chegar em casa depois de ter jantado com uns amigos. E você?  
—Maravilhoso. Eu adoro peru.  
— Ligou para comparar menus ou tem alguma outra razão? -espetou-lhe. Acabava de imaginar-lhe com Cho em um estupendo e elegante restaurante.  
—Sim, tenho uma razão. Para começar, me ocorreu brindar pelo dia de Ação de graças com você, se é que ainda tem aquela garrafa de uísque.

—Oh... —sussurrou ela. A voz lhe rompeu e o pânico se apoderou dela. Rapidamente clareou a garganta para poder seguir falando—. Não, quero dizer sim, claro que tenho a garrafa de uísque, mas é muito tarde e...  
— Tem medo?  
—É obvio que não. Estou um pouco cansada. Na verdade, estava a ponto de me deitar.  
— De verdade? —perguntou ele, com certo tom jocoso.  
—Sim —replicou ela—. Por que você esta sempre duvidando de mim?  
—Sinto muito—disse Harry, embora sua desculpa carecia por completo de convicção— É que leva muito a sério as coisas. Muito bem, não beberei de sua bebida... Ao menos por esta noite. Nos vemos na segunda-feira, Gina. Durma bem.  
—Boa noite —murmurou ela.  
Quando desligou o telefone, sentiu que o arrependimento a embargava. Olhou a seu redor e sentiu um desejo irrefreável de tê-lo ali, enchendo o espaço com sua presença. Suspirou e levantou da cadeira. Sabia que não podia chamá-lo, embora soubesse onde encontrá-lo.  
"É melhor assim", disse a si mesma. "É melhor evitá-lo o máximo possível. Se estou tentando superar a atração que sinto por ele, a distância será meu melhor remédio." Estou segura de que ele pode conseguir o que quer em outra parte. Cho é mais seu estilo. Eu nunca poderia competir com sua sofisticação. Ela provavelmente sabe falar francês e sabe muito de vinhos. Além disso, estava certa que ela podia tomar mais de uma taça de champanha sem começar a dizer incoerências.  
No sábado, Gina se reuniu com a Mione para almoçar com a esperança de que aquela saída pudesse aumentar seu ânimo. O elegante restaurante estava abarrotado. Quando viu Mione sentada frente a uma das mesas, saudou-a com a mão e se dirigiu para ela.  
—Sinto chegar tarde —se desculpou Gina—. O tráfico estava terrível e me custou muito encontrar um táxi. Nota-se que já se aproxima o inverno. Faz muito frio.  
— Sim? —perguntou Mione com um sorriso—. Parece-me primavera.  
—Aparentemente o amor a desequilibrou, mas, embora tenha afetado seu cérebro, fez maravilhas com o resto de seu corpo. Acredito que poderia reluzir na escuridão.  
—Parece que meus pés não tocam o chão há semanas —afirmou Mione—. Suponho que ficarei doente se continuar com Rony.  
-Não seja tola. Alegra-me muitíssimo vê-la tão contente.  
As duas mulheres pediram seu almoço e começaram a conversar com sua habitual camaradagem.  
—Acredito que deveria me encontrar com uma amiga com verrugas e nariz farpado —comentou Mione de repente.  
— Como diz?  
—Acaba de entrar o homem mais fascinante que já vi em muito tempo. Pela atenção que me prestou , poderia-se deduzir que sou invisível. Está muito ocupado observando você.  
—Provavelmente só está procurando a alguém que conhece.  
—Já tem alguém que conhece pendurada em seu braço como se fosse um apêndice —afirmou Mione, sem deixar de olhar ao casal—. Entretanto, a atenção dele está voltada para você. Não, não olhe —lhe ordenou, quando Gina fez gesto de girar a cabeça—. Deus Santo...Vem para cá... Rápido —sussurrou—. Fique natural.  
—Você que está meio histérica, Mione —disse Gina, muito tranqüila e divertida pela atitude de sua amiga.  
—Olá, Gina, parece que não podemos ficar muito tempo separados um do outro, não é?  
Ao escutar aquela voz, Gina contemplou o rosto atônito de Mione antes de voltar-se para encontrar-se com o sedutor sorriso do Harry.  
—Olá —respondeu—. Olá, senhorita Chang. Que bom vê-la novamente.  
Cho simplesmente assentiu. Pela expressão gélida que se refletia em seus olhos, era evidente que estava em completo desacordo com a cortesia de Gina. Produziu-se uma pequena pausa. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.  
—Hermione Granger, Cho Chang e Harry Potter- disse Gina, apresentando-os a todos ao captar a indireta de Harry.  
— Oh! Você é o dono da revista Mode! —exclamou Mione, muito emocionada.  
—Mais ou menos.  
—Eu sou uma ávida leitora de sua revista, senhor Potter —prosseguiu Mione—. Quase não posso esperar para que saia a reportagem com Gina. Deve ser muito emocionante.  
—Até agora, foi uma verdadeira experiência —comentou ele enquanto se voltava a olhar a Gina com um irritante sorriso nos lábios—. Não está de acordo comigo, Gina?  
—Sim, uma verdadeira experiência —replicou ela, sem muito entusiasmo.  
—Harry —lhes interrompeu Cho—. Acredito que é melhor irmos para a nossa mesa e deixemos que estas garotas prossigam com seu almoço.  
Olhou tanto a Gina como a Mione como se as duas não valessem a pena.  
—Prazer em conhecê-la, Hermione. Nos vemos por aí, Gina.  
Harry esboçou seu habitual sorriso, o que fez que o coração de Gina começasse a pulsar de um modo que já lhe era familiar. Entretanto, a jovem conseguiu murmurar algumas palavras de despedida. Então, muito nervosa, estendeu a mão para tomar sua taça de chá esperando que Mione não falasse daquele encontro.  
Mione permaneceu olhando para Harry durante uns instantes.  
— Nossa! —sussurrou olhando com intensidade a Gina—. Não havia dito que era tão bonito! Quando me sorriu, liquidifiquei-me literalmente.  
— Que vergonha, Mione! —exclamou ela fingindo censurar a atitude de sua amiga—. Supõe-se que seu coração pertence já a outro homem.  
—Assim é —afirmou Mione—, mas sigo sendo uma mulher. Não irá me dizer que lhe é indiferente, não? Nos conhecemos muito bem.  
—É obvio que não sou imune ao devastador encanto do senhor Potter, mas terei que desenvolver um antídoto para os próximos meses.  
— Não lhe parece que o interesse poderia ser mútuo? Não se pode dizer que você não tenha seus encantos.  
— Acaso não percebeu como a "japa" se agarrava a ele como a hera a um muro de pedra?  
—É obvio que sim —comentou Mione, com desprezo—. Deu-me a sensação de que esperava que eu me levantasse e lhe fizesse uma reverência. Quem ela pensa que é? Uma rainha?  
—É o casal perfeito para o imperador —murmurou Gina.  
— Como diz?  
—Nada. Já terminou? Vamos sair.  
Gina se levantou sem esperar uma resposta, recolheu sua bolsa e as duas mulheres partiram do restaurante.  
Na segunda-feira seguinte Gina foi caminhando para o trabalho. Ao sentir os primeiros flocos de neve da temporada, levantou o rosto. Estes pareciam beijar brandamente o rosto da jovem, por isso ela sentiu uma forte emoção. A neve recordava seu lar, os passeios em trenó e as batalhas de bolas de neve. Tal foi a emoção que lhe produziu aquele fenômeno meteorológico que chegou ao estúdio de Neville tão contente como uma menina.  
—Olá, velho. Como foi seu final de semana?  
Gina estava envolta em um longo abrigo, com um chapéu de pele bem impregnado sobre o rosto. As bochechas e os olhos brilhavam pela combinação do frio e da emoção, por isso tudo o quadro era lindo.  
Neville deixou de ajustar a luz durante um instante para saudá-la com um sorriso.  
—Olhe o que acaba de fazer deixou entrar as primeiras neves. É um anúncio para as férias invernais.  
—É incorrigível —comentou ela enquanto tirava o casaco e o chapéu—. Imagina tudo emoldurado por uma objetiva.  
—Deformação profissional. Luna diz que o olho que tenho para a fotografia é maravilhoso.  
— Luna? -perguntou Gina, muito intrigada.  
—Bom, sim... Estive lhe dando umas aulas de fotografia.  
—Entendo —respondeu ela com certa ironia.  
—Está... Está muito interessada nas câmeras.  
—Sim, sim claro, imagino...  
—Pare com isso, Gina —murmurou Neville. Então, começou de novo a mudar os ajustes da câmera.  
—Tolo, me dê um beijo —disse Gina enquanto lhe abraçava com força—.Já sabia que isso ia acontecer com vocês.  
—Venha já, Gina... —repetiu ele. Desembaraçou-se dela e olhou o relógio—. O que faz aqui tão cedo? Ainda resta meia hora.  
—É surpreendente que tenha se dado conta do tempo —comentou ela—. Pensei que poderia dar uma olhada nas fotografias que já foram reveladas.  
—Estão aí —lhe indicou ele assinalando uma desordenada mesa—. Agora, vá ver as fotos e me deixe trabalhar.  
—Sim, senhor.  
Gina se aproximou da mesa e procurou o arquivo que continha todas as fotografias das que dispunham. Depois das estudar durante uns minutos, tirou uma foto instantânea que foi tirada na quadra de tênis.  
—Quero uma cópia desta —disse—. Pareço muito competitiva...  
Ao não receber resposta alguma, olhou ao Neville e o viu mais uma vez totalmente imerso em seu trabalho e alheio a sua presença.  
—É obvio que sim, Gina -respondeu-se ela mesma—. O que quiser. Olhe que pose... -acrescentou sem deixar de imitar seu companheiro—. Uma forma perfeita e uma concentração própria de uma campeã. Se prepare, Wimbledon. Fará-os pedaços, Gina... Obrigado, Neville. Tanto talento e tanta beleza... Por favor, Neville, está-me envergonhando...  
—Trancam pessoas nos manicômios por falar consigo mesmo —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido uma profunda voz. Gina se sobressaltou e a fotografia lhe escapou das mãos sobre a mesa. — E também está muito nervosa... Isso é mau sinal.  
Ela deu a volta e se encontrou cara a cara com Harry e seu par de olhos floresta... De fato, estava tão perto que, instintivamente, deu um passo trás. Aquele gesto não passou desapercebido para ele porque franziu os lábios com um de seus atrativos sorrisos.  
—Não se aproxime de mim desse modo.  
—Sinto muito, mas estava tão absorta por seu diálogo...  
A contra gosto, Gina sorriu também.  
—Algumas vezes Neville se perde um pouco na conversação, por isso me vejo obrigada a ajudá-lo —comentou—. Olhe pra ele. Nem sequer sabe que está aqui.  
—Hmm, talvez deveria me aproveitar de sua distração —sussurrou Harry.  
Estendeu a mão e agarrou uma mecha do cabelo de Gina e o colocou detrás da orelha. Ela notou em seguida a calidez de seus dedos, o que vez que seu pulso começasse a latejar velozmente.  
—Oh, olá, Harry. Quando chegou?  
Depois de escutar as palavras de Neville, Gina deu um suspiro, sem saber se era por alívio ou frustração.

_**********Respondendo as Reviews:**_

**Dani: **UHUL!!! Tô feliz, serelepe, pimpona, contente, alegrinha, dando saltinhos!! A-D-O-R-O Reviews! Rs. Sei o quanto é pééééssimo ter que esperar pela atualização da fic, afinal tbm sou leitora né!!! Mas é q tem dias que estou mesmo mtoooooooo enrolada com a facul e o estágio! Mas podem me dar puxão de orelha quando eu tiver demorando mto q eu dou um jeitinho de vim! Rsrsrs. Bjinhus!! E Continue acompanhando! Agradeço a sua amiga a divulgação!

**Eva Morgana Potter: **Huahuahua! Tbm me abanei muito menina!! Mas sabe pq não rolou?? Pq tudo que se demora a ter, que precisa ser conquistado é mais gostoso, vale mais a pena! Se acontece rápido demais perde a graça rápido demais! Rsrssrs

Danda Jabur: Meninaaaa! O Harry Jr. Foi óóótemo! Huahuahuahua! Caso a Gina fique fazendo muito doce, eu te coloco na lugar dela que tal?? Rsrs. A Mione que é amiga né não??? =) Bjus!!!

**Espero que continuem por aqui!**

**Beijo, bjinho, bjãO!!!**

***__Lya**


	9. Capítulo 9

**9. ****Cho contra-ataca.**

Dezembro foi passando pouco a pouco. O progresso que foram fazendo no projeto era muito mais avançado do que tinham esperado, por isso parecia que tudo estaria terminado definitivamente para antes do Natal. O contrato que Gina tinha com Harry chegava até o mês de março, por isso ela não deixava de especular o que faria quando terminasse o projeto e ele já não precisasse dela. Existia a possibilidade de que Harry a liberasse de suas obrigações, embora estava segura de que não era muito provável. Com toda segurança não iria querer que trabalhasse para nenhum outro competidor antes que seu próprio projeto estivesse publicado.  
«Talvez encontre alguma outra coisa que fazer durante esses meses», pensou. Ou talvez poderia ficar sem trabalhar durante um tempo. Gostou desta ultima idéia, o que a surpreendeu. Gostava muito de seu trabalho. Era duro, mas quase nunca era aborrecido. É obvio que desfrutava com seu trabalho. Era suficiente para ela e tinha a intenção de mantê-lo em sua vida durante os próximos anos. Depois disso, poderia retirar-se ou se tiraria longas férias, viajaria... para longe. Então, quando tudo estivesse em seu lugar, teria tempo para encontrar o amor verdadeiro. Acharia um homem agradável, confiável, com quem pudesse casar-se e se assentar. Aquele era seu plano, perfeito e sensato. Só que naquele momento, quando o pensava bem, parecia-lhe muito frio e aborrecido.

Durante a segunda semana de dezembro, o estúdio do Neville esteve mais concorrido que o habitual. Aquela manhã em particular, as vozes e os corpos se mesclavam na sala em meio de um encantador caos. Naquela sessão, Gina ia fotografar com um menino de oito meses, dado que tinha que representar a imagem de uma jovem mãe.  
Uma pequena parte da sala estava decorada como um salão. Quando Gina terminou com a cabeleireira, viu que Neville estava muito ocupado verificando seu equipamento. Harry estava trabalhando com ele, compartilhando idéias sobre a sessão. Ao ver que não podia evitar-se de contemplar seu forte e esbelto corpo, ficou em silêncio.  
Decidiu deixar os homens com seus afazeres e se dirigiu para conhecer a jovem mãe e ao menino que seria seu filho durante alguns poucos minutos frente às câmeras. O pequeno era muito parecido com ela, e isso a surpreendeu e a divertiu ao mesmo tempo. Andy, tal e como sua mãe o apresentou, tinha cabelos tão brilhantes e tão ruivos como o cabelo de Gina. Os olhos do menino, também assemelhavam-se muito. Qualquer desconhecido daria por certo que aquele pequeno era seu filho.

-Sabe como foi difícil encontrar um menino que se pareça com você? —perguntou-lhe Harry, que acabava de aproximar-se deles. Gina tinha Andy sobre o colo e o fazia saltar sobre seus joelhos. Ao pressentir sua chegada tanto ela como o pequeno levantaram azuis para olhá-lo. Qualquer um ficaria atônito por tanto brilhantismo. Talvez deveriam baixar um pouco a voltagem.

— Não é lindo? —perguntou Gina enquanto acariciava brandamente as bochechas do pequeno.

—É espetacular. Poderia ser seu.

—Sim, é muito parecido —admitiu ela, com os olhos baixos pelo repentino desejo que lhe causaram as palavras do Harry.—Estamos preparados?

—Sim.

—Muito bem, sócio —disse ao menino enquanto ficava de pé e o colocava sobre o quadril-. Vamos trabalhar!

—Só tem que brincar com ele—instruiu Neville—. Faça o que achar melhor. O que estamos procurando é espontaneidade. Acredito que me compreende —acrescentou, ao ver que o pequeno o olhava muito fixamente.

—É obvio -afirmou Gina-. É um menino muito inteligente.

—Esperemos que responda bem. Só podemos trabalhar com meninos durante sessões de poucos minutos. Então mãos à obra.

As duas cabeças ruivas se inclinaram uma muito perto da outra sobre a zona atapetada. Enquanto Gina brincava com os blocos de cores, Andy, cheio de alegria, destruía seus esforços. Muito em breve os dois estavam imersos no jogo e prestaram muito pouca atenção aos movimentos de Neville ou ao suave clique da câmera. Gina estava tombada de barriga para baixo, com os pés no ar, construindo torre atrás de torre para que o menino pudesse demoli-la. De repente, o pequeno estendeu a mão. Parecia haver se distraído uma mecha do sedoso cabelo de Gina. Agarrou-o com seus gordinhos dedos e tratou de levá-lo à boca.

Gina deu a volta e se colocou de costas. Continuando, levantou o menino por cima de sua cabeça. O pequeno começou a rir de alegria ante a nova brincadeira. Ela o colocou sobre o ventre e, muito em breve, Andy sentiu uma profunda atração pelos botões de pérolas que ela usava na blusa verde claro. A jovem observou atentamente a concentração do bebê e começou a mexer nos botões com a ponta do dedo. Uma vez mais, sentiu uma forte sensação de desejo. Levantou o menino uma vez mais sobre seu corpo e começou a fazer o som de um avião enquanto o movia por cima dela. Andy gritou de felicidade. Gina colocou o pequeno em pé sobre o ventre e deixou que o menino saltasse ao ritmo de sua própria música.  
Depois, ficou de pé com ele e o abraçou com força. De repente, deu-se conta de que aquilo era o que mais desejava. «Um filho próprio, uns bracinhos tão pequenos como estes, ao redor do pescoço. Um filho com o homem que amo », pensou. Fechou os olhos e esfregou a bochecha contra a do Andy. Quando voltou a abri-los, encontrou-se frente ao intenso olhar de Harry.

Observou-o fixamente durante um instante e, de repente, compreendeu que aquele era o homem que queria, o homem cujo filho desejava ter entre seus braços. Levava algum tempo sabendo a verdade, mas tinha se negado a reconhecê-la. Naqueles momentos, não encontrou modo algum de negá-la.  
O forte puxão de cabelo que Andy lhe deu rompeu o feitiço. Gina deu a volta, aturdida pelo que acabava de admitir. Aquilo não era o que tinha planejado. Como poderia ter ocorrido? Necessitava de tempo para pensar, tempo para solucionar suas coisas. Naqueles momentos, sentia-se muito confusa.  
Quando Neville marcou por fim a conclusão da sessão, sentiu-se profundamente aliviada. Com um grande esforço, Gina manteve seu sorriso apesar de que, internamente tremia pelo que acabava de descobrir.

—Maravilhoso —declarou Neville—. Os dois trabalham como se fossem velhos amigos.  
Em silêncio, Gina corrigiu as palavras de seu companheiro. Não era trabalho a não ser uma fantasia. Tinha estado representando uma fantasia, talvez levava a vida inteira fazendo-o. Uma risada histérica se apoderou dela, embora a reprimisse com força. Não podia se permitir fazer papel de ridículo naquele instante nem pensar nos sentimentos que a percorriam por dentro.

—Vamos demorar um tempo antes de começarmos, Gina —disse Neville consultando o relógio—.Vá comer algo antes de se trocar. Você tem uma hora.

Gina assentiu aliviada ante a perspectiva de poder passar um pouco de tempo sozinha.

—Eu a acompanharei.

—OH, não —protestou ela. Rapidamente recolheu seu casaco e se dispôs a partir com toda rapidez. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha—. Queria dizer que não se incomode. Estou certa que tem trabalho que fazer. Estou convencida de que há algo que o reclama em seu escritório ou algo assim.

—Sim, meu trabalho nunca cessa —admitiu ele – mas, de vez em quando, tenho que comer.

Harry lhe tirou o casaco para ajudá-la e quando colocou as mãos sobre os ombros, a calidez que emanou delas atravessou o grosso tecido e lhe queimou a pele. Como resposta, Gina se manteve tensa. Sentia-se muito à defensiva. Harry pareceu notar sua reação, porque seus dedos ficaram rígidos e a obrigou virar-se em sua direção.

—Minha intenção não era ter você como prato principal, Gina. Você nunca vai deixar de suspeitar de mim?

Quando saíram, as ruas estavam cheias de neve, uma ligeira camada branca cobria as calçadas e os carros que estavam estacionados. Gina se sentiu encurralada no carro do Harry, ao lado do próprio enquanto ele conduzia o Mercedes pelas ruas de Nova Iorque. Quando chegaram ao Central Park, ela tratou de aliviar a tensão e o incessante tamborilar de seu coração.

—Olhe, é lindo, não é? —comentou enquanto indicava os ramos nus das árvores cobertas de neve, que reluziam como se fossem diamantes—. Eu adoro a neve. Tudo parece tão limpo e tão fresco. Faz que todo se pareça...

— O seu lar?

—Sim —admitiu ela.

De repente, pensou que, ao lado do Harry, seu lar poderia estar em qualquer parte. Entretanto, compreendeu que não devia revelar sua debilidade. Ele nunca devia conhecer o amor que a embargava por dentro e lhe batia o coração como os ventos dos tornados que atravessam o Kansas nos finais da primavera.  
Prosseguiu falando sem parar de todos os temas que lhe vinham à cabeça. Assim, esperava que ele pudesse vislumbrar o segredo que guardava com tanto zelo.

— Encontra-te bem, Gina? -perguntou-lhe Harry de repente, quando ela deu uma pausa —Ultimamente esteve muito nervosa...

Olhou-a atentamente e, durante um aterrador instante, Gina temeu que aqueles olhos lhe penetrassem no pensamento e lessem o segredo que guardava.

—Claro que sim -disse ela, com voz tranqüila. —Só estou muito emocionada pelo projeto. Vamos terminar muito em breve e a edição da revista estará nas bancas. Quero saber como os leitores a receberão.

—Se for isso a única coisa que a preocupa, acredito que posso te dizer que a reação será tremenda. Será uma sensação, Gina — ele assegurou enquanto a olhava durante um instante—. Receberá ofertas de todas as partes. Revistas, televisão, empresas de publicidade...Asseguro que poderá escolher seus trabalhos.

—Oh...

— Acaso não pensou ainda nesta possibilidade? —perguntou ele, ao ver o tão cálida tinha sido sua reação—Não é isso o que sempre quis?

—É obvio que sim — afirmou ela, com mais entusiasmo de que sentia—. Teria que ser louca para não me alegrar e agradeço muito pela oportunidade.

—Economize sua gratidão —replicou Harry, com certa brutalidade— Este projeto será o resultado de um trabalho de equipe. O que quer que tire do projeto terá ganho sozinha. Agora, se não se importar, me diga onde a deixo antes que eu retorne a meu escritório.

Gina assentiu. Era impossível compreender o que ela havia dito para despertar sua ira daquela maneira. A fase final do projeto estava em andamento. Gina se trocou em um pequeno cômodo do estúdio do Neville. Ao ver-se no espelho, conteve o fôlego. A camisola lhe parecera linda, mas pouco inspiradora, quando a tirou da caixa. Naqueles momentos, sentiu-se afligida por sua beleza. Era branca e transparente e parecia flutuar ao redor das esbeltas curvas do corpo de Gina antes de cair em suaves dobras até os tornozelos. Tinha um bom decote, embora não excessivo. Enquanto dava voltas sobre si mesma, Gina decidiu que era maravilhosa.  
Pouco tempo antes, naquele mesmo dia, tinha posado com um precioso casaco de pele. Recordou o suave tato da pele contra o queixo e suspirou. Neville tinha capturado sua primeira expressão de delícia e desejo quando afundou o rosto contra o pescoço do casaco. Entretanto, Gina sabia que preferiria ter aquela camisola mais que dez casacos de pele. Tinha algo de especial, como se tivesse sido criada especialmente para ela.  
Saiu do improvisado provador e observou como Neville tinha completado o cenário. Daquela vez se superou. A luz era cálida e suave, como se tratasse de um dormitório iluminado por velas. Além disso, tinha colocado uma luz atrás que se parecia com os raios da luz da lua. O efeito final era romântico e sutil.

—Ah, estupendo. Vejo que já está preparada -disse Neville. Então, tomou um minuto para observá-la—. Nossa Gina... Você definitivamente está MARA! Todos os homens que olharem sua foto cairão rendidos de amor por você. As mulheres, por sua parte, sonharão estar em seu lugar. Algumas vezes, ainda consegue me surpreender ruiva!  
Gina se pôs a rir e se aproximou dele justo no momento que a porta estúdio se abria do. Deu a volta e viu que era Harry, com Cho . Seus olhares se cruzaram durante um instante antes que o olhar dele a percorresse lentamente com a intensidade de uma carícia física. Harry se recompôs a tempo e a olhou nos olhos.

—Está extraordinária, Gina.

—Obrigado —sussurrou ela. Então, encontrou-se com o gélido olhar de Cho. O contraste foi como o de uma ducha gelada, por isso Gina desejou de todo coração que Harry não a tivesse levado.

—Estamos a ponto de começar —comentou Neville.

—Nesse caso, não se incomodem com a gente —afirmou Harry—. Cho queria ver o projeto que me manteve tão ocupado.

Aquelas palavras pareciam ter a implicação de que Cho formava parte da vida de Harry, por isso Gina sentiu que a alma lhe caía aos pés. Apesar de tudo, decidiu sacudir a depressão que sentia e se lembrar que os sentimentos que tinha por Harry não eram correspondidos.

—Vá até ali, Gina — indicou-lhe Neville. Rapidamente, ela se dirigiu ao lugar indicado.

A suave luz deu um delicado brilho a sua pele, tão suave como a carícia de um amante. Os focos traseiros brilhavam através do fino tecido, ressaltando assim a silhueta de seu corpo.

—Muito bem —afirmou Neville— Perfeito —acrescentou enquanto ligava o ventilador.  
A suave brisa do ventilador lhe elevou o cabelo e colou a camisola ao corpo. Neville agarrou sua câmera e começou a fazer fotografias.

—Muito bem —comentou—. Agora, levante o cabelo. Bem, bem... Vai deixar todos loucos assim... Agora olhe diretamente para a câmera... Imagine que é o homem que ama. Ele caminha para você para tomá-la em seus braços.  
Sem que pudesse evitá-lo, Gina olhou para o lugar do estúdio em que Harry estava de braço dado com Cho. Seu olhar se cruzou com o dele e um profundo tremor lhe sacudiu o corpo.

—Vamos, Gina. Quero paixão, não pânico —recriminou-lhe Neville. —Vamos, céus, olhe à câmera.

Gina tragou saliva e obedeceu. Lentamente, permitiu que os sonhos se apropriassem dela, permitiu que a câmera se convertesse em Harry. Em um Harry que não só a olhasse com desejo, mas também com amor e necessidade. Estava-a abraçando tal e como se lembrava. Estava-a acariciando brandamente, enquanto reclamava os lábios dela com os seus e lhe sussurrava as palavras que ela desejava escutar.

—Assim mesmo, Gina.

Perdida em seu próprio mundo, ela piscou e olhou para Neville sem compreender.

—Isso foi genial. Eu mesmo me apaixonei por você.

Gina suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos durante um momento para conseguir superar sua própria imaginação.

—Suponho que poderíamos nos casar e ter camerazinhas.. Nikonzinhas, Canonzinhas... — murmurou ela enquanto se dirigia ao provador. Entretanto, as palavras do Cho impediram que Gina seguisse avançando.

—Harry, essa camisola é simplesmente maravilhosa, querido. Pode-me conseguir ela, não pode? —sussurrava, com voz sedutora.

— Hmm? Claro. —afirmou ele sem deixar de olhar para Gina—. Se for isso o que quer, Cho.

Gina ficou boquiaberta. O presente que ele estava disposto a dar a Cho, deixou Gina muito mal. Olhou-o fixamente durante uns momentos antes de desaparecer no provador.  
Na intimidade daquelas quatro paredes, apoiou-se contra a parede para poder enfrentar à dor. Como Harry podia fazer isso? Aquela camisola era especial, pertencia a ela, fora feita para cobrir seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e sufocou um soluço. Até tinha imaginado Harry a abraçando com a veste, dizendo que a amava e... ele ia dar ela a Cho? Naquele momento, uma terrível ira começou a substituir à dor. Se aquilo era o que Harry queria, era o que ele iria ter. Tirou a camisola e se vestiu.  
Quando saiu do provador, Harry estava sozinho no estúdio, sentado atrás da mesa de Neville. Gina guardou todo seu orgulho e se dirigiu para ele. Então, depositou a caixa com a camisola sobre a mesa.

—Para sua amiga. Suponho que primeiro vai levá-la a lavanderia.  
Continuando, deu a volta para partir com tanta dignidade quanto fosse possível. Entretanto, Harry lhe agarrou pela mão e a impediu.

—O que é o que te passa, Gina? —perguntou-lhe.

— Como assim "o que me passa"? —repetiu ela— A que se refere?

— Vamos fale, Gina. Está magoada e quero saber por que.

— Magoada? -replicou ela. Então, puxou a mão e tratou de soltar-se, mas foi impossível—. Se estiver magoada é problema meu. Em meu contrato não consta que tenha que te explicar meus sentimentos.

—Me diga o que aconteceu—insistiu Harry. Soltou-lhe a mão, mas simplesmente para agarrá-la com força pelos ombros.

— Quer que eu diga o que me passa? Pois lhe direi—lhe espetou—. Chega aqui com sua amiga "China" e lhe entrega esta camisola porque ela pediu. Essa mulher agita as pestanas e diz a palavra exata e você lhe dá tudo o que ela quer.

— E você esta assim, só por isso? Deus Santo, mulher! —exclamou ele, exasperado— Se quiser essa maldita camisola lhe conseguirei uma também.

— Não me trate como se fosse uma menina —rugiu ela—. Não pode comprar meu bom humor com suas bagatelas. Guarde sua generosidade para alguém que lhe agradeça isso e me solte.

—Não vai partir até que se acalme e cheguemos à raiz do problema.  
De repente, os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas incontroláveis.

—Não entende —sussurrou ela enquanto as lágrimas lhe caiam pelas bochechas—. Não compreende NADA!!!

— Pare com isso! —exclamou Harry. Então, começou a lhe secar as lágrimas com a mão—. Não posso suportar lágrimas... Basta, Gina. Não chore assim.

—Só sei chorar deste modo...

—Não sei a que se deve tudo isto. Não acredito que uma camisola mereça esta cena! Toma, leve isso evidentemente, é muito importante para você —disse. Tomou a caixa e a estendeu para que ela a pegasse—. Cho tem muitas camisolas...

Aquelas palavras, em vez de alegrar a Gina, tiveram precisamente o efeito oposto.

—Não a quero. Nem sequer quero voltar a vê-lo —gritou, com a voz rouca pelas lágrimas—. Espero que você e sua amante desfrutem bastante desta camisola.  
Com isso, virou-se à volta, agarrou o casaco e saiu correndo do estúdio com surpreendente velocidade.

Lá fora, ficou imóvel na calçada. « Estúpida!», disse-se. Efetivamente, sentia que era uma estupidez mostrar tanto apego por um pedaço de tecido, e muito menos que fazê-lo com um homem arrogante e sem sentimentos cujos interesses estavam em outra parte. Quando viu um táxi deu um passo à frente para detê-lo, mas, de repente, notou que alguém a puxava para trás.

—Já me fartei que seus caprichos, Gina. Não penso consentir que me deixe com a última palavra —replicou, em voz baixa e muito perigosa. Entretanto, Gina levantou a cabeça e o olhou diretamente aos olhos.

—Não temos nada mais que nos dizer.

—Temos muitas coisas a nos dizer.

—Não espero que o compreenda —replicou ela com exagerada paciência, como se estivesse falando com um menino—. Só é um homem.

Harry conteve o fôlego e deu um passo mais para aproximar-se dela.  
—Em uma coisa tem razão. Sou um homem...

Então, tomou entre seus braços e lhe atacou a boca com um feroz beijo que a obrigou a abrir os lábios para satisfazer o que Harry demandava. O mundo deixou de existir além das carícias que lhe proporcionava. Os dois permaneceram juntos, sem prestar atenção nenhuma das pessoas que passavam pela calçada.

Quando Harry a soltou por fim, Gina deu um passo para trás. Tinha a respiração entrecortada.

—Agora que já me demonstrou sua masculinidade, tenho que partir.

—Volte para o estúdio. Terminaremos nossa conversa.

—Nossa conversa já terminou.

—Não, não terminou...

Harry começou a levá-la de novo para o estúdio. Gina compreendeu que não podia estar a sós com ele naquele instante. Sentia-se muito vulnerável. Ele poderia ver muito facilmente.

—Olhe, Harry —disse, orgulhosa da tranqüilidade de sua voz. —Não quero montar uma cena, mas se continuar agindo como o homem das cavernas serei obrigada a gritar. E te asseguro que sou capaz de gritar muito alto.

—Não, não vai gritar.

—Sim -replicou ela-. Claro que vou gritar.

—Gina, temos coisas que esclarecer.

—Harry, tudo isso foi um mal entendido —observou ela, tratando de não prestar atenção alguma à debilidade que sentia nas pernas—. Nos confundimos e nos desentendemos...apenas isso. Vamos deixar assim. Além disso, tudo foi uma tolice...

—Não lhe pareceu isso no estúdio.

—Por favor, Harry, deixa-o estar —insistiu ela, sabendo que estava utilizando sua última oportunidade—.Todos nós mostramos nosso temperamento em certas ocasiões.

—Muito bem —disse ele, depois de uma pequena pausa—. Deixaremos estar por enquanto.

Gina suspirou. Sentia que, se ficava ao lado de Harry mais tempo, corria o risco de aceitar tudo o que lhe dissesse. De soslaio, viu que se aproximava um táxi e rapidamente levou os dedos à boca para detê-lo com um assobio.  
Harry sorriu.  
—Nunca deixa de me surpreender.

A resposta de Gina ficou oculta pelo ruído que ela fez ao fechar de repente a porta do táxi.

***** Respondendo às Reviews:**

_**Linnet Lestrange:**_ Menina vc sentiu o clima entre Cho e Gina agora né??? Rsrs

E sua frase foi ideal: Jesus apaga a luz!!! Que bom q vc ta gostando e farei o possível pra espaçar os parágrafos mas eu esqueço e tbm as vezes muda as configurações qdo passo aqui pro fanfiction!

Bjão e continue aqui!!!!

=)

_**Danda Jabour:**_ Eu tbm ri MT do Harry Jr. Vou adotar o apelido! HUahuahua

E cara, vamos ser sinceras??? ESSE HOMEM É UM PECADO!!! Hahuua

Bjs

_**Marysmylle:**_ Oi lindinha... Quando boto Japonesa é só pq na real a gente não consegue diferenciar fácil um chinês de um japonês e sái chamando tudo de Japa! HUahuahua

Tem olho puxado é japa! Mas até mudei neste capítulo ok?!

Bjinhus

E continue por aqui!! =)

_**Patty Carvalho:**_ Que bom q vc ta gostando!!! Eu tbm to adorando ver cvs por aqui!!! Bjãzão

Então é isso meninas!!!

Beijocas e pipocas e boa semana procês

*__Lya serelepe e pimpona com os coments! ;)


	10. Capítulo 10

O Natal se aproximava e a cidade luzia seus melhores ornamentos. Gina observava da janela de seu apartamento como os automóveis e as pessoas passavam pelas ruas brilhantemente iluminadas. A neve caía com suavidade, o que acrescentava um pouco mais o espírito natalino que ela sentia. Os enormes flocos caíam sobre a terra como as brancas plumas de um travesseiro gigante.  
Tinham completado o projeto, por isso tinha visto muito pouco ao Harry nos últimos dias. Compreendeu que cada vez o veria menos, por isso certa tristeza obscureceu seu bom humor. Como sua parte dentro do projeto tinha finalizado, já não haveria contato diário nem encontros inesperados. Suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. «Parto para casa amanhã», recordou-se. «Vou para casa passar o Natal».  
Aquilo era precisamente o que necessitava. Uma completa mudança de ambiente. Aqueles dez dias a ajudariam a sanar as feridas de seu coração e lhe dariam tempo para voltar a pensar em seus planos para o futuro, que naqueles momentos parecia aborrecido e insatisfatório.  
A campainha da porta a tirou de seus pensamentos.  
— Quem é? —perguntou enquanto colocava a mão sobre o peito.  
—Papai Noel.  
— Harry? —gaguejou, incrédula—. É você?  
—Vejo que não posso enganá-la, verdade? Bom —acrescentou, depois de uma pequena pausa—, vai me deixar entrar, ou vamos nos falar através da porta?  
—Oh, sinto muito.  
Gina retirou o fecho da fechadura e abriu a porta. Então, viu que o esbelto corpo do Harry estava apoiado de modo casual contra o marco da porta.  
—Vejo que agora fecha com chave -afirmou. Observou atentamente a camisola de cor pérola que ela usava antes de voltar a olhá-la no rosto—. Vai me convidar para entrar?  
—Oh, claro —disse ela. Pôs-se de lado tratando desesperadamente de procurar a compostura perdida—Eu... Acreditava que Papai Noel descia pela chaminé.  
—Este não —comentou ele enquanto tirava o casaco—. Viria-me muito bem uma taça de seu famoso uísque. Faz muito frio aqui fora.  
—Agora sim que estou completamente desiludida. Eu acreditava que Papai Noel se alimentava de bolachas e leite.  
—Se for a metade do homem que eu acredito, estou seguro de que ele tem uma cigarreira escondida naquele traje vermelho que usa.  
-Cínico -acusou-lhe ela. Então, retirou-se à cozinha, onde encontrou muito mais facilmente o uísque. Continuando, serviu um pouco em um copo.  
—Muito profissional —comentou Harry, que a observava da porta- Não vai me acompanhar para que brindemos juntos as festas?  
-Oh, não. Tem o mesmo gosto do sabão que me lavaram a boca uma vez.  
—Não penso em te perguntar por que tiveram que lavar sua boca -afirmou ele, depois de tomar o copo que lhe oferecia.  
—Tampouco eu contaria —replicou ela com um sorriso.  
—Bom, toma outra coisa. Eu não gosto de beber sozinho.  
Gina abriu a geladeira e tirou uma jarra de suco de laranja.  
—Vejo que vive muito perigosamente -observou ele. Gina levantou o copo de suco que se acabava de servir a modo de brinde. Então, os dois retornaram a sala.  
—Me disseram que parte para o Kansas pela manhã —disse ele enquanto se sentava no sofá. Gina, por sua parte, sentou-se em frente dele, em uma poltrona.  
—Sim. Estarei em casa até depois do Ano Novo.  
—Nesse caso, desejo-te um Feliz Natal e um Próspero ano novo antecipadamente. Pensarei em você quando o relógio der as doze badaladas.  
—Estou segura de que estará muito ocupado para pensar em mim —replicou ela.  
—Bom, acredito que poderei encontrar um minuto livre —repôs ele, com um sorriso—. Agora, tenho algo para você, Gina...  
Levantou-se e procurou no bolso de seu casaco. Então, tirou um pequeno pacote. Gina o observou sem saber o que dizer e logo levantou os olhos para olhá-lo.  
—Oh, mas... Não acreditava que... Quer dizer... Eu não tenho nada para você.  
— Não? —perguntou ele fazendo que o rubor tingisse as bochechas de Gina.  
—Harry, não posso aceitá-lo. Não me parece...  
—É o presente do imperador a um de seus súditos —insistiu Harry. Tirou-lhe o copo de suco da mão e o substituiu pelo pacote.  
—Vejo que tem boa memória — disse ela, com um sorriso.  
—Como a de um elefante. Venha, abra. Sei que esta com vontade de abrir.  
Gina olhou fixamente o pacote e suspirou.  
—Nunca pude resistir a nada que esteja envolto em papel natalino.  
Rasgou o elegante pacote e abriu a caixa. Ao ver o que havia em seu interior, conteve o fôlego. Eram brincos de diamentes, que pareciam piscar do interior aveludado do estojo.  
—Recordaram a seus olhos, brilhantes e deliciosos. Pareceu-me um crime que pertencessem à outra mulher.  
—São muito bonitos. Muito bonitos, de verdade —murmurou ela—, mas não devia me haver comprado nada. Eu...  
—Apesar de que não dever havê-lo feito, alegra-me de que tenha sido assim —afirmou ele.  
—Sim, certo. Foi um gesto muito formoso. Não sei como agradecer.  
—Eu sim... —afirmou ele. Então, fez que Gina se levantasse da poltrona e a rodeou com seus braços - Isto servirá perfeitamente.  
Os lábios de Harry roçaram os dela. Depois de um momento de dúvida, a jovem correspondeu, embora se dizia que só era para lhe mostrar sua gratidão pelo presente. À medida que o beijo foi durando um pouco mais, esqueceu-se da gratidão. Quando Harry afastou a boca, Gina, como presa de um sonho, tratou de afastar do quente círculo de seus braços.  
—Há dois brincos!  
Uma vez mais, a boca dele afirmou sua posse, naquela ocasião com mais insistência. O corpo do Gina pareceu fundir-se com o do Harry. Rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e lhe enredou os dedos entre o cabelo. Estava perdida em um mundo de sensações no que a única realidade era o tato da boca do Harry contra a seu e o modo em que seu firme corpo se fundia com a suavidade do dela.  
Quando por fim separaram os lábios, Harry a olhou com os olhos obscurecidos pela emoção.  
—É uma pena que só tenha duas orelhas - disse com voz rouca. Então, dispôs-se a beijá-la uma vez mais.  
Gina apoiou a frente contra o peito dele e tratou de recuperar o fôlego.  
—Por favor, Harry —sussurrou e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros-. Não posso pensar quando me beija.  
— Não? —sussurrou ele. Brandamente, revolvia-lhe o cabelo com os lábios—. É muito interessante —acrescentou. Então, colocou-lhe a mão sobre o queixo e a obrigou a olhar —.Sabe de uma coisa, Gina? Acaba de admitir algo muito perigoso. Vejo-me tentado a me aproveitar da vantagem que tenho. Entretanto, desta vez não o farei.  
Quando a soltou, Gina teve que conter o impulso que o levava até ele. Harry se aproximou da mesa, terminou o uísque e pegou o casaco. Então, da porta, voltou-se e lhe dedicou um de seus encantadores sorrisos.  
—Feliz Natal, Gina.  
—Feliz Natal, Harry —sussurrou ela justo quando a porta se fechava atrás dele.

******Respondendo as Reviews:**

**PRIMEIRAMENTE PEÇO MILHÕES DE DESCULPAS POIS POSTEI O CAPÍTULO 9 MAIS UMA VEZ!!!! É ESTRESSE GENTE, TÔ SURTANDO! RSRSRS. ME PERDOEM TÁ???**

**BIG BJS A TODOS! **

***__Lya**

**Marysmille: **Menina tbm to querendo saber qdo o Harry vai reparar na Gina!!!! ¬¬ rsrsrsrs.. Brincadeirinha... Bom não sei se ele vai reparar né, a China não larga do pé dele! Rsrsrs Bjinhus

**Andreia: **Ihhh menina já tá curiosa pra 1º vez deles?! Huahuahua!! Calma, calma... Mts águas irão rolar.. Rs.. Bjinhus

**Danda jabur: **Meninaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Vc descobriu meu segredinhooo! Rsrsrs.. Mas abafa! É que acho MT sem graça postar tudo de uma vez e ainda assim tem algumas pequenas modificações a fazer.. (To escrevendo um bônus meio NC do Harry com a Cho ou com a Gina e acho que vou até acatar sua idéia... Pro final da fic vou esclarecer os pensamentos de Harry em relação à Gina) Só não posso fazer isso agora senão vai meio que estragar a surpresa!! Rsrsrs. Fiquei muito feliz pelo seu coment!!! =) Tem mais emoções por aí!!!!Bjinhusss!

P.S: Obrigada por me alertar da postagem repetida do cap 9!!! =D

**Dani: **Vc tbm descobriu o meu segredinho!!! Huahuahua! Mas assim como falei pra Danda tem algumas modificações nos capítulos finais que fazem certa diferença, incluindo um bônus mais quente do Harry (com a Cho ou com a Gina?? Tchan, tchan! =X ) e acho que vou esclarecer os pensamentos de Harry em relação à Gina. Ahaaaa! Agr vc vai ter q ler! Bjinhus!

**Esqueci de ninguém não né????**

**Big bjs gentem!! E se preparem que em julho (fériasssssssssss) vai ter att todo diaaaaa! ;)**

***__Lya**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Cap. 11**

**De volta à Nova Iorque!****  
**

O ar estava fresco e levava o limpo e puro aroma de seu lar. O céu era de um azul brilhante e estava completamente ausente de nuvens. Gina se aproximou da granja e, durante um momento, deixou-se levar pelas lembranças.  
—Tom, por que deu toda à volta? —perguntou Molly Weasley da cozinha. Então, saiu ao alpendre enquanto se limpava a mão no branco avental—. Gina... —sussurrou, ao ver sua filha—. Que surpresa!  
Gina pôs-se a correr e abraçou a sua mãe.  
—OH, mamãe, me alegro tanto de estar em casa...  
Se sua mãe notou o tom de desespero que havia nas palavras de Gina, não fez comentário algum. Limitou-se a lhe devolver o abraço com idêntico afeto. Continuando, deu um passo atrás e observou a Gina com o olho crítico de uma mãe.  
—Seria muito bom engordar um pouco.  
—Já começou...  
— Olhe o que nos trouxe o vento da cidade de Nova Iorque...  
Arthur Weasley se aproximou delas e abraçou com força ao Gina. Ela respirou profundamente e gozou com o aroma a feno fresco e a cavalos que se aferrava à pele de seu pai.  
—Deixa eu olhá-la —comentou ele, realizando a mesma inspeção que sua esposa—. Que linda está! Um pequeno tesouro temos aqui, não é, Molly? —acrescentou, dirigindo-se à mãe.  
Algum tempo mais tarde, Gina se reuniu com sua mãe na enorme cozinha. As panelas ferviam sobre o fogão e enchiam o ar de um aroma irresistível. Gina deixou que sua mãe falasse de seus irmãos e das famílias destes e tratou de conter o profundo desejo que bulia dentro dela.  
Inconscientemente, tocou as pedras que levava nas orelhas. A imagem de Harry se apoderou de seu pensamento com tanta força que quase lhe pareceu que podia tocá-lo. Afastou o rosto, esperando que o atento olhar de sua mãe não se precavesse das lágrimas que lhe tinham acudido de repente aos olhos.  
Na manhã do dia de Natal, Gina despertou com o sol, mas se mostrou preguiçosa para levantar-se da cama de sua infância. A noite anterior se deitou muito tarde, mas não tinha conseguido dormir. Tinha estado dando voltas entre os lençóis até altas horas da madrugada. Harry lhe penetrava no pensamento por muito que tentasse de mantê-lo afastado dela. Sua imagem lhe destruía as defesas como uma pedra fazia com o vidro. Para seu desespero, ardia em desejos de estar perto dele, com uma necessidade que vibrava profundamente em seu interior. Sem deixar de olhar o teto, deu-se conta de que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. «Amo-o. Amo-o e o odeio por não ser correspondida. Sei que me deseja... Ele não se incomodou de ocultar isso, mas o desejo não é amor... Como pôde ocorrer isto? Onde estão minhas defesas?». Mentalmente, tratou de enumerar todas suas faltas para assim tratar de encontrar uma via de escapamento em sua solitária prisão. «É arrogante, com mau gênio, exigente e muito seguro de si mesmo. Por que nada disso tem importância para mim? Por que não posso deixar de pensar nele nem cinco minutos?».  
Recordou-se que era Natal. Não pensava consentir que Harry estragasse também aquele dia!  
Incorporou-se e arrumou o edredom da cama. Então, colocou uma bata e saiu correndo do dormitório. A casa já estava despertando. A atividade fazia que, pouco a pouco, desaparecesse a tranqüilidade da noite. Durante a seguinte hora, a cena ao redor da árvore de Natal esteve cheia de alegria, de exclamações de regozijo pelos presentes recebidos e da troca de beijos e abraços.  
Mais tarde, Gina saiu. A fina capa de geada rangeu sob as botas que usava. Envolveu-se com a jaqueta de seu pai para combater o frio. O ar tinha sabor de inverno e a tranqüilidade parecia pendurar do céu como uma suave cortina. Dirigiu-se ao celeiro, onde estava seu pai e, automaticamente, ficou a medir grão. Seus gestos eram muito naturais. A rotina do trabalho diário tinha retornado a ela como se tivesse realizado as mesmas tarefas no dia anterior.  
—Depois de tudo, não é mais que uma Granjeira, né? —brincou seu pai.  
—Sim, acredito que sim.  
—Gina —sussurrou ele quando notou a tristeza que cobria os olhos de sua filha—. O que te passa?  
—Não sei —suspirou ela—. Algumas vezes Nova Iorque me parece tão cheio de gente... E mesmo assim sinto-me sozinha.  
—Pensávamos que fosse feliz ali.  
—Era... Sou... É um lugar muito emocionante e cheio de pessoas diferentes —disse a seu pai—, mas, algumas vezes, sinto falta da tranqüilidade, a paz, os espaços abertos... Não se preocupe comigo. É uma tolice —acrescentou, enquanto seguia medindo o grão—Ultimamente estou me sentido com um pouco de saudade, isso é tudo. O projeto que acabo de terminar era fascinante, mas me exigiu muito...  
—Gina, se não é feliz, se houver algo que a preocupa, quero ajudá-la.  
Durante um instante desejou apoiar-se sobre o ombro de seu pai e lhe contar todas suas dúvidas e frustrações, mas, de que serviria levar a ele também aquela carga? O que poderia fazer seu pai sobre o fato dela amar a um homem que só a considerava uma diversão temporária, um bem de mercado para poder vender mais revistas? Como podia lhe explicar que estava triste porque tinha conhecido um homem que lhe tinha roubado o coração para romper-lhe em mil pedaços sem esforço algum? Sacudiu a cabeça e lhe dedicou um sorriso a seu progenitor.  
—Não é nada. Suponho que só é um pouco de esgotamento por ter terminado o projeto "Depressão pós-agenda fotográfica". Vou dar de comer às galinhas.  
Muito em breve, a casa se encheu de gente. O eco das vozes, das risadas e dos sons dos meninos ressonou na granja. As tarefas familiares e o afeto sincero a ajudaram a esquecer-se do vazio que seguia obcecando-a.  
Quando, ao final da jornada, só ficou o silêncio, Gina permaneceu sozinha no salão. Não desejava procurar a comodidade de seu dormitório. Aninhou-se em uma poltrona e observou as luzes da árvore. Sem poder evitar, começou a especular sobre como teria passado Harry aquele dia festivo. Talvez teria estado a sós com Cho ou os dois teriam assistido a uma festa no clube de campo. Certamente naqueles momentos, os dois estavam sentados diante de um bom fogo. Cho estaria entre os braços de Harry, esplendorosa com aquela bonita camisola...  
Sentiu uma dor tão forte como o que teria causado a ponta de uma flecha. Imediatamente, viu-se envolta por uma tortuosa combinação de ciúmes e desespero. Entretanto, não conseguiu apagar a imagem de seu pensamento.  
Os dias de feriado escolar passaram muito rapidamente. Gina desfrutou bastante, imersa em uma rotina que agradeceu profundamente. O vento de Kansas conseguiu levar uma parte de sua depressão. Deu longos passeios a sós, nos que contemplou as onduladas colinas e os semeados de trigo invernal.  
Sabia que as pessoas da cidade nunca compreenderiam aquilo. Estendeu os braços e girou sobre si mesma. Em seus elegantes apartamentos, eles nunca sentiriam a alegria por formar parte da terra. A terra. Examinou sua infinidade com olhos maravilhados. A terra era indomável. A terra era eterna. Ali tinham habitado índios, pioneiros e granjeiros. Iam e vinham, viviam e morriam, mas a terra permanecia. Quando ela mesma tivesse desaparecido e outra geração tivesse nascido, o trigo seguiria ondeando-se sob o brilhante sol do estio. A terra lhes dava o que necessitavam, era rica e fértil e entregava ao homem quilos e quilos de trigo um ano atrás de outro pedindo em troca só seu honrado trabalho.  
«Adoro isto», pensou. «Adoro o tato da terra em minhas mãos e sob meus pés nus nos dias do verão. Adoro seu rico e limpo aroma. Suponho que, apesar de toda a sofisticação que adquiri, sigo sendo uma garota do campo», refletiu. Pouco a pouco, foi retornando para a casa. «O que vou fazer a respeito? Tenho uma carreira, um lar em Nova Iorque. Tenho vinte e quatro anos. Não posso estender a toalha e retornar à granja. Não. Devo retornar e fazer o que melhor sei fazer». Com firmeza, negou-se a escutar a voz que afirmava que sua decisão se viu influenciada por outro residente de Nova Iorque.  
Justo quando entrava na casa, o telefone começou a soar. Atendeu enquanto tirava o casaco.  
—Sim?  
—Olá, Gina.  
— Harry? —perguntou ela. Não sabia que pudesse experimentar uma dor tão aguda tão somente escutando uma voz.  
—Muito bem —respondeu ele, com seu habitual tom jocoso—. Como está você?  
—Bem, estou bem. Eu... eu não esperava ter notícias suas. Há algum problema?  
— Problema? Não, ao menos nenhum que seja permanente. Pensei que talvez necessitasse que alguém lhe recordasse Nova Iorque. Não queremos que se esqueça que tem que retornar.  
—Não, não me esqueci —afirmou ela. Então, tratou de encontrar um tom vagamente profissional para sua voz—. Tem algo em mente para mim?  
— Em mente? Bom, poderíamos dizer que tenho um par de coisas em mente... Acaso tem vontade de voltar para o trabalho?  
—OH... Sim, sim, claro que sim. Não quero ficar parada.  
—Entendo. Nesse caso veremos o que posso fazer por você quando retornar. Seria uma estupidez não utilizar seus talentos.  
—Estou segura de que lhe ocorrerá algo vantajoso para os dois —afirmou ela, tratando imitar o tom profissional do Harry.  
—Hmm... Vai retornar para o fim de semana?  
—Sim, no dia dois.  
—Manterei contato. Mantenha sua agenda livre de compromissos. Voltaremos a colocá-la na frente de uma câmera, se for isso o que deseja.  
—Muito bem. Eu... Bom, obrigado por chamar.  
—O prazer foi meu. Nos vemos quando retornar.  
—Sim... Nos vemos... Harry? —disse, tratando de encontrar algo mais que dizer. Queria agarrar-se a aquele pequeno contato, talvez só para ouvir como dizia seu nome uma vez mais.  
—Sim?  
—Nada, nada -respondeu. Fechou os olhos e amaldiçoou sua falta de imaginação—. Esperarei notícias tuas.  
—Muito bem —repôs ele. Então, deteve-se um instante. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz era muito mais suave. —Divirta-se muito, Gina.

-*-*-

A primeira coisa que Gina fez quando retornou para seu apartamento em Nova Iorque foi chamar Neville. Quando escutou uma voz feminina, duvidou e se desculpou.  
—Sinto muito, devo me haver equivocado de número.  
— Gina? —perguntou-lhe a mulher—. Sou eu, Luna.  
— Luna? —repetiu ela, confusa—. Como está? Como passou as festas? —acrescentou, rapidamente.  
—A resposta a ambas as perguntas é muito bem. Neville me disse que você foi para casa de seus pais. Passou bem?  
—Sim. Sempre é muito agradável retornar a meu lar.  
—Espera um momento. Vou chamar Neville.  
—Oh, bom, eu não...  
A voz de Neville interrompeu seus protestos. Gina se desculpou imediatamente e lhe disse que chamaria mais tarde.  
—Não seja tola, Gina. Luna só está me ajudando a ordenar minhas velhas revistas de fotografia.  
Gina percebeu que a relação de Neville e Luna devia estar progredindo à velocidade da luz para que Neville permitisse à jovem tocar em suas valiosas revistas.  
—Só queria que soubesse que já retornei —disse ela—. Se por acaso surgir algo...  
—Hmm, bom, suponho que deveria se pôr em contato com Harry —respondeu Neville — Ainda segue contratada por ele. Por que não o chama?  
—Acredito que não devo me preocupar a respeito -comentou ela, tratando de manter um tom casual—. Eu disse que retornaria depois de Ano Novo. Ele já sabe onde me encontrar.  
Passaram vários dias antes que Harry entrasse em contato com Gina. Ela passou grande parte desse tempo em sua casa por causa da neve, que parecia cair incessantemente sobre a cidade. Aquele confinamento, depois de retornar dos espaços abertos do Kansas, causou estragos em seus nervos. Não fazia mais que observar da janela as calçadas cobertas de neve.  
Uma tarde, justo quando o céu deixava cair o presente pouco bem-vindo da chuva, Mione a chamou para jantar e passar umas horas em companhia de Gina.  
De pé na cozinha, estava preparando um broto de alface quando soou o telefone. Como tinha as mãos molhadas, pediu a Mione que atendesse.  
Mione o fez com um tom de voz muito formal.  
—Residência da senhorita Gina Weasley. Hermione Granger falando. A senhorita Weasley atenderá assim que tirar a mão da alface.  
—Mione!! —comentou Gina, entre risadas, enquanto se dirigia correndo a sala—. Não posso deixar que faça nada!  
—Não importa —anunciou enquanto lhe estendia o telefone—. Só se trata de uma voz masculina incrivelmente sensual.  
—Obrigado. Volte à cozinha —ordenou Gina. Rapidamente agarrou o telefone—. Olá, não de importância a minha amiga. Está louca —disse, sem saber quem estava do outro lado da linha.  
—Ao contrário. É a conversa mais interessante que tive em todo o dia.  
—Harry?  
—Adivinhou de primeira. Bem-vinda à selva de asfalto, Gina! Como foi em Kansas?  
—Muito bem —sussurrou ela—. Muito bem...  
—Nossa, que comentário mais esclarecedor. Desfrutou do Natal?  
—Sim, muito. E você? — perguntou-lhe, tratando de recuperar a compostura—Teve boas festas?  
—Maravilhosas, embora esteja seguro de que as minhas foram muito mais tranqüilas que as suas.  
—Suponho que diferentes -replicou ela, zangada sem saber por que.  
—Bom, de qualquer forma isso já faz parte do passado. Na realidade, chamo-a pelo próximo fim de semana.  
— Fim de semana? —repetiu Gina.  
—Sim. Trata-se de uma escapada às montanhas.  
— Às montanhas?  
—Parece um papagaio — brincou ele — Tem algo importante planejado desde sexta-feira até no domingo?  
—Bom, eu... Não, quer dizer, nada muito importante...  
—Bem. Já esquiou alguma vez?  
— Em Kansas? —replicou ela, um pouco mais tranqüila—. Acredito que as montanhas são essenciais para praticar o esqui.  
—Efetivamente. Bom, não importa. Ocorreu-me uma idéia para umas fotografias. Tinha imaginado uma formosa dama brincando na neve. Tenho uma casa nos Adirondacks, perto do lago George. Seria um fundo muito formoso. Assim, poderemos combinar os negócios com o prazer.  
— Poderemos?  
—Não há necessidade de alarmar-se -assegurou ele, com certa ironia—. Não vou seqüestrá-la para levá-la a natureza selvagem e seduzi-la, embora a idéia tem possibilidades interessantes -acrescentou, com uma gargalhada—. Sinto que está se ruborizando ao outro lado da linha telefônica...  
—Muito gracioso —repôs ela. Zangava-a que pudesse ler suas reações tão facilmente— De fato, estou começando a recordar um compromisso muito urgente para o fim de semana, assim...  
—Um momento, Gina. Lembre-se que ainda temos um contrato. Meus direitos sobre você duram ainda dois meses. Você queria voltar a trabalhar e eu estou dando uma oportunidade.  
—Sim, mas...  
—Não tem mas... Deixe livre o fim de semana e relaxe. Estará bem protegida contra minhas tentativas de sedução. Neville e Luna vão vir conosco e Bud Lewis, meu diretor artístico, se reunirá conosco mais tarde.  
—Oh —respondeu ela. Não sabia se ficava aliviada ou desiludida.  
—Eu, a revista, vamos proporcionar o equipamento adequado para a neve. Pego você às sete e meia da manhã da sexta-feira. Espero que esteja pronta.  
—Sim, mas...  
Gina olhou o telefone com uma mescla de irritação e antecipação. Harry tinha desligado. Não lhe tinha dado a oportunidade de lhe fazer perguntas nem de formular uma desculpa razoável para recusar sua oferta. Deixou o telefone e deu a volta, para encontrar-se com o rosto de Mione, que a interrogava com o olhar.  
— O que foi tudo isso? Parece completamente atônita —lhe disse sua amiga.  
—Parto este fim de semana par as montanhas.  
—Às montanhas? Com o dono dessa voz tão fascinante?  
—Trata-se só de uma reportagem —respondeu ela, tratando de manter um tom casual de voz— Era Harry Potter. Haverá mais projetos—acrescentou.  
— Uiii! Se eu fosse você me PROJETAVA em cima dele isso sim!  
— Mione!!! VOcê é uma mulher comprometida!  
— Comprometida sim, amiga, não morta! - Riu-se hermione. — É agora que você e o bonitão dão veracidade ao efeito estufa! Esse fim de semana o gelo da montanha vai derreter com esse fogo contido de vocês!!! Ah se vai!  
Gina limitou-se a rir da piada da amiga. "Tomara que você esteja certa Mi!" - Pensou ela.

***********Nota da autora:**

**Mais um capítulo pra compensar o anterior e meu errinho ao postar o capítulo 9 duas vezes!!!!**

**A partir dos próximos capítulos teremos as modificações e acréscimos que prometi.**

**Big Bjs**

***__Lya**


	12. Capítulo 12

**12. **_**Rumo às montanhas.**_

_**Por Harry Potter.**_

— Sexta-feira. É hoje.... — Falou para si mesmo, espriguiçando-se. "Devo fazer a barba?"

Sonolento, encaminhou-se ao chuveiro e seus pensamentos se voltaram pra ela, a mulher que andava tirando seus sonhos. Uma mulher linda, de personalidade forte quase que possessiva e que há muito tempo já estava o fisgando, aos poucos. Saiu do banho, vestiu-se e buscou pelo seu celular.

— Alô, Cho?!

-*-*-

Como já dito, a sexta-feira amanheceu fria . Gina tinha organizado suas malas e estava preparada, tal e como Harry lhe tinha praticamente ordenado. Estava tomando uma xícara de chá quando soou a campainha.  
—Bom dia, Gina —lhe disse ele assim que abriu a porta— Está pronta para enfrentar à natureza selvagem?  
Ele parecia bastante capaz de fazê-lo com o traje que tinha posto: um casaco, umas calças jeans escura e umas pesadas botas. Naquele momento, tinha um aspecto rude e atraente. Já não era o frio e calculista homem de negócios a quem ela se acostumou. Gina se agarrou com força a porta e tratou de manter uma aparência tranqüila quando o convidou a entrar.  
Depois de lhe assegurar que estava preparada, dirigiu-se à cozinha para deixar a xícara vazia e pegou seu casaco. O pôs sobre a blusa e os jeans justos que usava e colocou um chapéu de esqui sobre a cabeça. Harry a observava em silêncio.  
—Estou pronta —disse. De repente, foi consciente do intenso exame ao que ele a estava submetendo.  
Nervosa, umedeceu os lábios com a língua—. Vamos?  
Harry assentiu com a cabeça e se inclinou para pegar a mala que ela estava preparada no sofá. Então, com um sorriso nos lábios, tomou a mão e a conduziu para a porta.  
Muito em breve abandonaram a cidade. Harry dirigiu a Mercedes para o norte. Conduzia rápido e habilmente com o passar do Hudson e manteve com ela uma conversa casual. Gina relaxou rapidamente no quente interior do carro e se esqueceu da habitual inibição que sentia ao entrar em contato com o homem que despertava tão facilmente seus sentidos. Então, tirou o chapéu e sacudiu a cabeça para soltar sua longa e rica juba ruiva.  
—Há muito mais em Nova Iorque que arranha-céus —disse ele, depois de lhe informar que ainda seguiam na área da Grande Maçã—. Montanhas, pântanos, bosques...Tem um pouco de tudo. Suponho que já era hora de mudar sua impressão sobre esta cidade.  
—Nunca havia pensando que Nova Iorque fosse algo mais que um lugar para trabalhar —admitiu ela—. Ruidoso, ocupado e muito emocionante embora às vezes exaustivo. É uma cidade que sempre parece estar movendo-se e que nunca dorme. Por isso, o valor do silêncio de meu lar é muito mais precioso.  
—Kansas segue sendo seu lar, não é verdade? —afirmou ele, embora parecesse estar pensando em outra coisa. Sua expressão se centrava na estrada que tinha diante. Gina franziu o cenho ao sentir a mudança de seu estado de ânimo. Então, dedicou sua atenção à paisagem sem incomodar-se em responder.  
Seguiram para o norte. Ela perdeu toda noção do tempo, embriagada pela novidade do que via e a beleza do que lhe rodeava. Quando viu os Catskills pela primeira vez, lançou um pequeno grito de prazer e, espontaneamente, tocou o braço de Harry.  
— Olhe as montanhas! —exclamou, com um emocionado sorriso nos lábios. Quando Harry lhe devolveu o gesto, o coração lhe fez uma série de saltos acrobáticos — Suponho que devo lhe parecer terrivelmente tola, mas quando a única coisa que conhece são quilômetros e quilômetros de campos de trigo e colinas, tudo isto é uma revelação.  
—Não é nenhuma tolice, Gina —respondeu ele, com voz suave. Gina se voltou a olhá-lo, surpreendida com o tom de sua voz—. Isso é encantador.  
Então, tomou a mão e lhe deu um beijo na palma, o que lhe provocou uma série de ardentes sensações por todo o corpo. Estava acostumada com seu tom zombador. Entretanto, essas mudanças de humor punham seu mundo de ponta cabeça e a faziam brilhar por dentro como uma chama acesa. Aquele homem era perigoso, muito perigoso. De algum modo, devia levantar um muro de defesa contra ele. Como fazê-lo? Como poderia enfrentar-se tanto a ele e à parte dela mesma que desejava só render-se?  
—Viria-me bem um café — disse Harry, de repente, tirando assim a Gina de seus pensamentos—. E a ti? —acrescentou. Então, voltou-se para ela e sorriu—. Quer um chá?  
—Claro.  
Harry entrou no pequeno povoado do Catskill e deteve o carro diante de um pequeno café. Desceu rapidamente do veículo e Gina fez o mesmo antes que ele pudesse rodear o carro e lhe abrir a porta. Ela não deixava de olhar a imponente presença das montanhas.  
—Parecem mais altas do que realmente são —comentou Harry—. Só nascem a uns poucos metros de altura sobre o nível de mar. Eu adoraria ver a expressão de seu formoso rosto quando contemplasse as Rochosas ou os Alpes.  
Entrelaçou a mão com a dela e a fez entrar no quente interior do café. Quando tomaram assento, Gina tirou o casaco e se concentrou de novo na vista tratando de reerguer o muro defensivo entre Harry e ela.  
—Café para mim e um chá para a senhorita. Está com fome, Gina?  
— Como? Não...Bom, na realidade, um pouco —admitiu com um sorriso.  
—Aqui servem um maravilhoso bolo de nozes —disse.  
Então, pediu duas porções antes que ela pudesse protestar.  
—Não estou acostumado a comer doces... —sussurrou ela, pensando na laranja que tinha comido.  
—Gina, Pelo amor de Deus —comentou Harry com exagerada paciência— Não acredito que uma porção de bolo vá danificar sua formosa figura. Em todo caso, uns quilos a mais não lhe fariam nada mal.  
— Como é que é?! —replicou ela, com certa indignação—. Pois até agora não tive nenhuma queixa.  
—Estou certo disso, e tampouco as receberá de minha parte. Eu adoro mulheres altas e magras. Entretanto, o ar de fragilidade que emana delas é algumas vezes desconcertante —sussurrou. Estendeu a mão e lhe apartou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.  
Gina decidiu não prestar atenção alguma nem ao gesto nem ao comentário.  
—Não recordo quando desfrutei de um trajeto de carro —comentou—. Quanto falta ainda?  
—Estamos na metade de caminho —respondeu Harry. Então, acrescentou um pouco de leite ao café— Deveríamos chegar ao meio-dia.  
— Como os outros vão? Quer dizer, vão todos juntos de carro?  
—Neville e Luna vêm juntos —observou, com um sorriso nos lábios. Então, tomou uma parte de bolo— Mas bem deveria dizer que Neville e Luna acompanham o equipamento de Neville. Surpreende-me ver que permitiu que ela viajasse no mesmo carro que suas valiosas câmeras.  
—Sim?  
—Suponho que não deveria ser assim porque notei o crescente interesse que ele sente por minha secretária. De fato, parecia estar encantado de poder tê-la como companhia durante a viagem.  
—Quando o chamei outro dia, Luna estava ajudando-o a organizar suas revistas de fotografia -comentou Gina, com incredulidade— Com o Neville, isso corresponde a um compromisso. Ainda não posso acreditar nisso. É incrível pensar em Neville com uma mulher de carne e osso.  
—O amor só ocorre aos melhores —comentou ele.  
Ocorreria ao Harry alguma vez? Gina não pôde olhá-lo nos olhos.  
Quando reiniciaram a viagem, Gina se contentou com a paisagem enquanto Harry mantinha uma conversação geral. A calidez e a comodidade do Mercedes a tinham levado a um estado de profundo relaxamento. Acomodou-se sobre o assento e, de repente, sentiu as pálpebras muita pesadas e os fechou durante um instante. A profunda voz do Harry acrescentava a tranqüilidade de seu estado de ânimo, por isso ela murmurou brandamente sua resposta até que já não escutou nada mais.  
Acordou quando a mudança da superfície da estrada a fez sair de seu torpor. Abriu os olhos e, depois de um momento de desorientação, retornou à realidade. Tinha a cabeça apoiada contra o ombro do Harry, por isso se incorporou rapidamente e o olhou alarmada.  
—Oh,sinto muito. Eu dormi?  
—Poderia dizer que sim —respondeu ele olhando-a enquanto ela afastava o cabelo—. Esteve uma hora no mundo dos sonhos.  
— Uma hora? —repetiu ela assombrada-. Onde estamos? O que perdi? —acrescentou olhando pela janela.  
—Tudo desde o Schenectady. Agora, estamos na estrada que conduz a minha casa.  
— Nossa... É muito bonito.  
A estreita estrada pela que viajavam estava flanqueada por árvores flocos de neve e escarpados penhascos. Os ramos dos pinheiros resplandeciam, brilhando com uma camada gelada branca e pura.  
—Há tantas árvores...  
—O bosque está cheio delas.  
—Não ria de mim —comentou ela. Deu-lhe um suave murro no ombro e seguiu olhando —Tudo isto é novo para mim.  
—Não estou rindo de você. Eu adoro seu entusiasmo.  
O carro se deteve por fim. Gina lançou um grito de prazer ao descobrir uma cabana no meio de um claro do bosque.  
—Vem dar uma olhada —disse Harry enquanto saía do carro.  
Ele estendeu a mão e Gina a agarrou. Juntos começaram a avançar através da neve. Um arroio discorria perto da casa e, como uma menina que deseja compartilhar um novo brinquedo, Gina saiu correndo.  
— Que maravilhoso! Que lindo! —exclamou ela, ao observar como a água caia com força entre as pedras—. Que lugar fabuloso! É tão selvagem e tão poderoso, tão intacto e primitivo!  
-Algumas vezes venho aqui quando o ambiente de trabalho se faz muito cansativo. Há uma paz tão deliciosa... Não existem nem as reuniões urgentes, nem as datas limites nem as responsabilidades.  
Gina o olhou assombrada. Nunca teria imaginado que Harry tivesse a necessidade de escapar de nada ou de procurar a solidão de um lugar tão afastado da cidade e de suas comodidades. Para ela, Harry Potter representava o típico homem de negócios, com empregados dispostos a cumprir suas ordens só com um estalar de dedos. Naquele momento, tinha começado a ver outro aspecto de sua natureza, o que lhe causava um profundo prazer.  
—Também é bastante isolado —comentou ele, olhando-a com uma força que fez que Gina contivera o fôlego.  
Sem poder evitar, ela afastou o olhar. Estava em meio de nenhuma parte. Harry lhe havia dito que os outros também iriam, mas só tinha sua palavra. Não lhe tinha ocorrido verificar com o Neville. E se tivesse inventado? Estaria sozinha com ele, completamente sozinha. O que faria se...?  
-Fique tranqüila, Gina -disse ele, com uma seca gargalhada—. Não a seqüestrei. Outros virão em seguida para protegê-la. Quer dizer, se conseguirem encontrar este lugar —acrescentou, com um amplo sorriso—. Seria uma pena que minhas indicações não tivessem sido as adequadas, não é?

*************Nota da Autora:**

Meninasss (e meninos, se houver porque nunca deixaram o ar de sua graça! rs) Mais um capítulo procês!!! 

**=)**

**Primeiramente: NÃO ME MATEM!!**

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando sobre o primeiro parágrafo né???**

**=X**

**Ohohhoho**

**Bjocas e pipocas!!!**

**;)**

***__Lya, a cruel.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**Ops! Não foi dessa vez.**_

Pegou a confusa Gina uma vez mais pela mão e a levou para a cabana. O interior era muito espaçoso, com amplas janelas que pareciam levar as montanhas ao interior da moradia. Os altos tetos com as vigas ao descoberto davam ainda mais sensação de espaço. Umas escadas de madeira chegavam a um balcão que ocupava toda a longitude do salão. Uma chaminé de pedra dominava uma parede inteira da estadia, que estava adornada com formosos móveis e tapetes multicoloridos que ofereciam o contraponto perfeito aos chãos de pinheiro.  
—É lindo —disse ela, encantada. Dirigiu-se para o quintal— Dá a impressão de estar dentro e fora ao mesmo tempo.  
—Eu mesmo sinto isso muitas vezes —afirmou ele enquanto a ajudava a tirar do casaco—. Que perfume usa? —acrescentou. Os dedos começaram a acariciar brandamente a nuca de Gina— Sempre é o mesmo, delicado e atraente.  
—É um perfume de flores.. Lírios —sussurrou ela, sem tirar os olhos da janela.  
—Hmm... Não deve mudá-lo. Cai muito bem em você... Bom, estou com fome —anunciou de repente— O que acha de abrir uma lata ou algo assim e eu acender a lareira? A cozinha está muito bem sortida. Você com certeza encontrará algo que nos ajude a matar a fome.  
—Muito bem —afirmou ela, com um sorriso— Onde está a cozinha?  
Quando Harry a mostrou, ela se dirigiu para o lugar indicado imediatamente. A cozinha era muito acolhedora. Estava decorada com um estilo antigo, com uma pequena lareira de tijolos e várias caçarolas de cobre penduradas na parede, mas tinha sido adaptada para os tempos modernos. A enorme despensa estava, efetivamente, muito bem sortida, por isso ela localizou rapidamente uma série de latas para realizar um almoço mais que aceitável. Não seria precisamente uma comida digna de gourmets, mas seria mais que suficiente. Abriu uma lata de sopa e estava vertendo-a em uma chaleira quando ouviu os passos do Harry.  
— Que rápido! —exclamou ela.  
—Tenho por costume deixar preparada a lareira quando vou embora —explicou ele— Assim, a única coisa que tenho que fazer quando venho é acender um fósforo.  
— Que organizado! —observou ela enquanto punha a sopa no fogo.  
— Esta cheirando bem! — comentou lhe rodeando a cintura com os braços— É uma boa cozinheira, Gina?  
O firme corpo que lhe pressionava às costas era muito perturbador. Gina fez um grande esforço para manter-se serena.  
—Todo mundo sabe abrir uma lata de sopa...  
Aquela última palavra quase ficou engasgada na garganta ao sentir que Harry afastava o cabelo e seus quentes lábios começavam a lhe beijar a nuca.  
—Acredito que é melhor que faça um pouco de café —acrescentou, com a intenção de escapar dele. Entretanto, Harry a impediu e seguiu lhe torturando a vulnerável pele— Pensei que você estava com fome Harry...  
—E estou.. —murmurou ele, sem deixar de lhe mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha—Estou desfalecido...  
Enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Gina. Ela sentiu que a cozinha começava a dar voltas quando ele deslizou as mãos por debaixo do casaco.  
—Harry, não... —protestou, apesar do desejo que a embargava. Então, tratou de escapar antes de ver-se perdida.  
Ele murmurou algo entre dentes e a girou para beijá-la apaixonadamente. Embora tivessem se beijado antes, ele sempre o tinha feito com certo controle. Naquele momento, era como se o selvagem terreno que os rodeava se apropriasse dele. Como um homem que esteve reprimindo seu autocontrole por muito tempo, assaltou-lhe a boca, separou-lhe os lábios e tomou posse deles. Com uma mão apertava os quadris de Gina contra o seu próprio corpo, como se quisesse moldá-los juntos em uma única forma e mostrar o quanto a desejava. Ela estava se afogando naquela explosão de paixão e se agarrava a Harry enquanto ele lhe percorria o corpo com as mãos, procurando, pedindo, recebendo. O fogo de sua necessidade prendeu também a dela e Gina se entregou sem reservas, pressionando-se contra ele, desejando só queimar-se por completo naquele calor.  
O som do motor de um carro lá fora fez que Harry soltasse uma praga com voz abafada. Afastou a boca da de Gina e, depois de apoiar o queixo sobre a cabeça dela, suspirou.  
—Nos encontraram, Gina. É melhor que abra outra lata.

— Claro. – Disse ela tentando se recuperar, mas resolveu perguntar outra coisa que martelava em sua mente. — Harry?

— Sim? – Disse ele indo em direção à sala.

— E Cho? Não vem?

— Não. Liguei pra ela antes de te buscar, mas não consegui falar com ela. Ela deve imaginar que estou resolvendo assuntos importantes.

— Hum, entendo. Assuntos de trabalho...

— Sim, trabalho. Tenho tido realmente muito trabalho.

Do interior da casa se escutava as vozes: a risada de Luna e o tom elevado do Neville enquanto compartilhavam uma brincadeira. Harry se aproximou da porta para lhes dar as boas vindas enquanto Gina tentava recuperar um pouco de compostura. O intento de sedução do Harry tinha despertado nela uma resposta selvagem e primitiva. Sabia que, se não os tivessem incomodado, ele não teria se contido nem ela teria protestado. O desejo que tinham experimentado tinha sido total, muito abrasador. O rápido início e o súbito final do contato entre ambos a tinha deixado tremendo. Levou as mãos às ardentes bochechas e se dirigiu ao fogão para ocupar-se da sopa e do café com a esperança de que aquelas tarefas tão mecânicas a ajudassem a recuperar o equilíbrio.  
—Vejo que já esta trabalhando na cozinha —comentou Luna ao entrar. Nas mãos levava uma enorme bolsa de papel— Por acaso isso não é atitude própria de um homem?  
—Olá —respondeu Gina, com bastante normalidade— Parece que os dois nos atribuiram um papel. O que há na bolsa?  
—Fornecimentos para um fim de semana na neve —respondeu ela. Rapidamente, desempacotou os conteúdos e tirou leite, queijo e outros produtos frescos.  
—Sempre tão eficiente — afirmou Gina com um sorriso. Pouco a pouco, a tensão ia desaparecendo.  
—É muito difícil ser perfeita —brincou Luna— mas algumas pessoas nascem assim!  
Quando terminaram de preparar o almoço, levaram os talheres e os pratos a uma enorme mesa que havia no salão, com grandes bancos de cada lado. Todos devoraram a singela comida como se tivessem passado meses desde que tinham comido um pedaço de pão. Gina tratou de refletir a atitude casual de Harry. Ao princípio foi difícil, mas, depois de lançar mão de todo seu orgulho, uniu-se à conversa e recebeu os comentários do Harry com um relaxado sorriso.

"Ela é linda" Pensava ele observando a ruiva. _"Linda e irresistível... Mas calma, Harry. Não misture trabalho com diversão!" _  
Enquanto os dois homens conversavam sobre o tipo de fotografias que requeriam, Gina se retirou com Luna ao andar superior para ver o dormitório que as duas iriam compartilhar. Tinha um encanto tão rústico como o resto da casa. A luminosa habitação tinha uma vista espetacular. Havia duas camas, cobertas com rústicos edredons e, uma vez mais, a madeira ditava a nota predominante.  
Gina se ocupou com a mala em que levava todos seus pertences enquanto Luna se atirava sobre uma das camas.  
— Não lhe parece fantástico este lugar? —exclamou— Longe das multidões, dos computadores e dos telefones. Talvez neve muito e teremos que ficar aqui até a primavera.  
—Só poderíamos ficar aqui se Neville tivesse suficiente filmes fotográfico para dois meses. Caso contrário, poderia começar com a síndrome de abstinência —comentou Gina enquanto tirava um casaco vermelho e uma calça de esqui da mala e os estudava com olho profissional— Acredito que isto deverá ressaltar bastante na neve.  
—Essa cor lhe cairá como uma luva —disse Luna— Com a cor de seu cabelo e de sua pele e com a neve como fundo, estará muito bonita. O chefe nunca se engana. O som de um carro lhes chamou a atenção. As duas se aproximaram da janela para ver como Bud Lewis ajudava Cho a descer do veículo.  
—Céus —suspirou Luna. Então, olhou com expressão triste para Gina—Talvez eu tenha cometido uma...  
Atônita, Gina não deixava de olhar a escura cabeça de Cho.  
—Eu não... Harry me disse que Cho não viria —disse Gina. Então, enfurecida pela intromissão da "China" em seu fim de semana, separou-se da janela e seguiu desfazendo a mala.  
— Talvez ela não tenha realmente sido convidada. —aventurou Luna—Talvez ele a atire à neve.  
—Talvez —replicou Gina— O que será que vai acontecer?  
—Bom, não vamos saber ficando aqui —afirmou Luna. Então, dirigiu-se para a porta e agarrou a Gina pelo braço—Vamos ver!  
Gina escutou a voz de Cho enquanto descia pelas escadas.  
—Não se importa que eu tenha vindo te fazer companhia, não é, Harry? Pensei que seria uma maravilhosa surpresa!  
Gina entrou no salão a tempo de ver como Harry dava os ombros. Estava sentado de frente ao fogo, com o braço de Cho sobre o seu.  
—Não acreditei que as montanhas fossem de seu gosto, Cho —disse ele, com um suave sorriso— Se queria vir, poderia ter me dito em vez de dizer ao Bud que eu queria que ele a trouxesse aqui.  
—Querido, só foi uma pequena mentirinha boba. Sabe que não consigo desgrudar de você! A intriga em si tem um resultado tão divertido...  
—Esperemos que "sua pequena intriga" não leve a "um grande aborrecimento". Estamos muito longe de Manhattan.  
—Com você eu nunca me aborreço Harry.  
Aquela voz tão suave e tão sedutora deixava Gina irritada. Pode ser que tenha feito algum som que expressasse sua irritação porque os olhos do Harry se voltaram para o lugar onde ela e Luna estavam de pé. Cho se voltou também para olhar. Antes de esboçar um vago sorriso, esticou os lábios durante um instante.  
Continuando, produziu-se um troca de saudações pouco sinceras. Gina optou pela distância e se sentou ao outro lado do salão com Bud enquanto Cho dedicava toda sua atenção a Harry.  
—Pensei que nunca chegaríamos aqui —se queixava Cho com gesto de petulância— Por que lhe ocorreu comprar uma casa neste fim de mundo? Não o compreendo, querido. Tanta neve, com nada mais que árvores e rochas. E faz tanto frio... —acrescentou. Então, depois de tremer delicadamente, se agarrou contra ele— O que é o que faz aqui quando está sozinho?  
—Consigo encontrar distrações —respondeu Harry secamente. Então, acendeu um cigarro— Além disso, nunca estou sozinho. As montanhas estão cheias de vida. Há esquilos, coelhos, raposas...Toda classe de pequenos animais.  
—Isso não é precisamente ao que eu me referia por companhia... —sussurrou Cho, com sua voz mais sedutora.  
—Talvez não, mas eles me entretêm sem me pedir nada em troca. Além disso, freqüentemente vejo passar cervos muito perto da cabana quando estou ao lado da janela e também ursos...  
— Ursos? —repetiu Cho horrorizada— Que horror!  
— Ursos de verdade? —perguntou Gina, muito emocionada— De que tipo? Ursos pandas?  
—Não, ursos negros, Gina —respondeu Harry, sorrindo ao ver a reação que ela tinha tido— mas são grandes. Neste momento estamos a salvo porque estão hibernando—acrescentou.  
—Menos mal —sussurrou Cho. —Gina gosta bastante das montanhas, certo?  
—São fabulosas —afirmou ela cheia de entusiasmo— Tão selvagens e indomesticáveis...Tudo isto deve ter quase o mesmo aspecto que tinha faz um século. Não há nada mais que natureza durante quilômetros e quilômetros.  
—Sim, sim, já vejo que se mostra muito entusiasmada —observou Cho.  
Gina lhe dedicou um olhar assassino.  
—Gina cresceu em uma granja do Kansas —explicou Harry— Ela não tinha visto antes as montanhas.  
— Que pitoresco! —murmurou Cho, com um sorriso— Ali cultivam trigo ou algo assim, não é? Imagino que, vindo de uma pequena granja, estará bastante acostumada às condições primitivas.  
O tom de superioridade que Cho tinha utilizado enfureceu totalmente a Gina.  
—A granja de meus pais nem é pequena nem primitiva, Cho. Suponho que, para alguém como você, seja impossível imaginar a imensidão dos campos de trigo ou os quilômetros de suaves colinas. Não é um ambiente tão sofisticado como o de Nova Iorque, mas tampouco é pré-histórico. Temos inclusive água corrente, quente e fria, nas casas. Há pessoas que apreciam a terra e a respeitam em todas suas formas, você faz idéia disso Cho?

—Deve ser uma garota acostumada à roça, a estar ao ar livre... —disse Cho com voz aborrecida— Eu prefiro as comodidades e a cultura da grande cidade.  
—Acredito que vou dar um passeio antes que anoiteça —anunciou Gina. Sentia-se furiosa.  
Levantou-se rapidamente. Precisava pôr distância entre o Cho e ela antes que perdesse completamente o controle.  
—Eu irei com você —disse Bud enquanto ela colocava o casaco— Tive que carregar essa mulher durante todo o dia —acrescentou em voz muito baixa, com um sorriso de conspiração— Acredito que o ar fresco me fará muito bem.  
Enquanto se dirigiam para a porta, Gina não pôde conter a risada. Agarrou-se no braço de Bud sem prestar atenção alguma ao cenho que se desenhou sobre certos olhos verdes que não deixavam de olhá-la.  
Uma vez no exterior, os dois respiraram profundamente e puseram-se a rir como meninos. Decidiram dirigir-se para o arroio e seguiram seu curso até entrar mais no bosque. A luz do sol penetrava esporadicamente entre os ramos e reluzia sobre aquele chão aveludado. A tranqüila companhia de Bud serviu para relaxar os tensos nervos de Gina.  
Detiveram-se e descansaram sobre uma rocha durante um instante.  
—Isto é muito bonito —disse Bud. Gina produziu um pequeno som que serve tanto de assentimento como de expressão de prazer — Volto a me sentir humano —acrescentou piscando os olhos— É muito difícil suportar essa mulher. Não imagino o que Harry vê nela.  
— Estou completamente de acordo com você. Eles são namorados, casados, noivos, ou o que afinal?

— Não faço idéia! — Respondeu Bud. —Nunca tive coragem de perguntar pois Harry não fala muito sobre assuntos pessoais, mas a vejo seguindo-o desde que o conheço.

— Entendi. – Murmurou Gina vagando em seus próprios pensamentos.  
Ao notar uma ligeira mudança na luz, que parecia anunciar a proximidade do pôr-do-sol, voltaram para a cabana. Uma vez mais, seguiram o arroio, guiando-se com os rastros que tinham deixado sobre a neve. Quando entraram na cabana, foram repreendidos.  
— Vocês não têm a sensatez suficiente para saber que não podem vagabundear pelas montanhas depois do entardecer? —espetou-lhes Harry ao vê-los.  
— Depois do entardecer? Não diga tolices —replicou Gina enquanto tirava as botas. — Só demos um pequeno passeio seguindo o arroio —acrescentou. Então, perdeu o equilíbrio e se chocou com Bud. Ele a agarrou pela cintura para que não caísse e não retirou a mão enquanto ela tirava a outra bota.  
—Deixamos um rastro sobre a neve —afirmou Bud, com um sorriso. — melhor que os miolos de pão.  
—O entardecer se transforma em noite fechada com muita rapidez e esta noite não há lua —insistiu Harry— É muito fácil se perder por aqui.  
—Bom, já estamos aqui e não nos perdemos —disse-lhe Gina— Não há necessidade de organizar uma busca nem de mandar um cão com uma garrafa de conhaque, certo Harry? Onde está Luna?  
—Na cozinha, preparando o jantar.  
—Nesse caso, é melhor que eu vá lhe dar uma mão.  
Dedicou-lhe um radiante sorriso e deixou os dois homens sozinhos para que Bud enfrentasse ao mau gênio de seu chefe.

-*-

—Ninguém gosta de preparar a comida sozinha—disse Gina enquanto entrava na cozinha.  
—Diga isso à senhorita Orgulhosa —comentou Luna enquanto desembrulhava os filés— Estava tão cansada depois de tão árdua viagem que teve que descansar um momento antes de jantar.  
—Pois é uma bênção —afirmou Gina enquanto se unia a sua amiga para preparar o jantar—Quem disse que temos que ser nós a fazer a comida? Não acredito que isso conste em meu contrato.  
—Fui eu.  
— Voluntariamente?  
—Simplesmente, provei os talentos culinários do Neville e não quis correr outra vez o risco de uma intoxicação. Quanto ao chefe, até o café faz dele não cái bem no estômago, pode acreditar. No que se refere ao Bud... Bom, pode ser que seja um cozinheiro genial, mas não estava disposta a correr o risco.  
—Entendi.  
Em alegre companhia, as duas prepararam o jantar. Deram vida à cozinha com o tamborilar dos pratos e o chiado da carne. De repente, Neville se materializou na porta.  
— Que bom! Estou morto de fome -anunciou— Quando fica pronto?  
— Chega aqui. – Disse Luna. – Me dá logo um beijo e toma isso —disse a loira lhe entregando um monte de pratos—Vá pôr a mesa... Assim não pensará nos roncos do seu estômago.  
—Sabia que tinha que me manter afastado da cozinha! —grunhiu ele —Pelo menos ganhei um beijo! —Então, desapareceu em direção ao salão.  
— Ái que lindooo! – riu-se Gina deixando a loira corada.

-*-

—Suponho que é o ar da montanha —comentou Gina, quando estiveram todos sentados ao redor da mesa do salão e começaram o jantar— mas estou morta de fome.  
Ver como Harry esboçava um lento sorriso lhe fez recordar a cena que tinha acontecido horas antes na cozinha. A cor tingiu suas bochechas. Tomou a taça de vinho para dissimular e, depois de dar um bom gole, dedicou de novo toda sua atenção à comida, lembrando da vaca chinesa.  
Quando chegou a hora de retirarem a mesa, ouve certa confusão e desorganização ao que, Luna levantou as mãos e tirou a todos os homens da cozinha.

—Eu sou o chefe —lhe recordou Harry— sou eu quem dá as ordens!  
—Até segunda-feira não! —replicou ela antes de lhe dar um bom empurrão. Então, observou com desaprovação como Cho partia com ele— Melhor —disse para Gina— Provavelmente não teria conseguido evitar afogá-la na pia.  
Mais tarde, a festa se prolongou no salão. Depois de tomar o conhaque que Harry lhe ofereceu, Gina se sentou sobre uma pequena banqueta perto do fogo. Observou como dançavam as chamas sem dar-se conta da imagem que tinha. O cabelo e as bochechas lhe reluziam com a suave luz e tinha uma expressão suave e sonhadora nos olhos. Só uma pequena porção de sua mente registrava a conversa que se estava produzindo e o tinido ocasional das taças. Com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e a cabeça sobre as Palmas das mãos, deixou-se apartar pela magia do fogo de todo pensamento consciente.  
— Hipnotizaram-lhe as chamas, Gina? —perguntou-lhe Harry de repente, enquanto se agachava para sentar-se sobre o tapete, ao lado dela.  
—Acredito que sim —respondeu ela— Vêem-se imagens nas chamas se sabe as buscar. Por exemplo, ali há um castelo com suas torres e ali um cavalo com as crinas lhe flutuando sobre o vento.  
—E ali um ancião sentado sobre uma cadeira de balanço —disse ele.  
Gina se voltou para olhá-lo, muito surpreendida de que ele tivesse visto também aquela imagem.  
Harry lhe devolveu o olhar com a intensidade de um abraço. Ela se levantou imediatamente, afligida pela debilidade que aqueles olhos eram capazes de evocar.  
—Foi um dia muito longo —anunciou, sem olhá-lo nos olhos— Vou para cama. Não quero que Neville se queixe amanhã pela manhã de que tenho um aspecto muito cansado.  
Depois de dar boa noite a todos os presentes, partiu rapidamente do salão sem dar a Harry a oportunidade de dizer nada mais.

******N/A:**

**Capitulão!!!! Mas é que to aproveitando as férias gente!!! Tenho que terminar logo minhas 2 fic's em andamento porque já tenho novas idéias aflorando!!!!!!!!!**

**Quem sabe não surge mais um capitulo amanhã ou depois?! rs**

**Bjinhus e bom final de semana!! **


	14. Capítulo 14

Quando despertou a primeira hora da manhã, o dormitório estava iluminado pela tênue luz da alvorada. Estirou os braços e se incorporou na cama, sabendo que já não poderia dormir mais. Quando se meteu entre os lençóis na noite anterior, suas emoções estavam envoltas em uma profunda confusão. Acreditou que passaria horas dando voltas na cama, mas se surpreendeu ao dar-se conta de que, não só dormiu imediatamente, mas também tinha descansado muito profundamente, o que a fazia receber o novo dia com alegria.  
Luna continuava dormindo, por isso Gina se levantou da cama e começou a vestir-se absolutamente em silêncio. Colocou um pulôver azul marinho com uma calça verde musgo. Decidiu prescindir da maquiagem e colocou o macacão de esquiar que Harry lhe tinha proporcionado. Continuando, colocou a boina na cabeça.  
Desceu com muito cuidado as escadas e escutou como eram lindos os sons da manhã. Entretanto, a cabana seguia envolta em um profundo silêncio. Depois de colocar botas e as luvas, Gina saiu da cabana.  
O sol brilhava com força. O bosque estava em silêncio. Parecia que o tempo se deteve e que as montanhas fossem uma terra mágica sem habitantes humanos. Seus únicos companheiros eram os majestosos pinheiros talheres de neve e cujo forte aroma penetrava o ar.  
—Estou sozinha —disse em voz alta— Não há outra alma no mundo inteiro —acrescentou. Então, pôs-se a correr pela neve, embriagada pela liberação que sentia— Sou livre! (N/A: Quem não tem surtos momentâneos que atire a primeira pedra!!! Huahuahua.)  
Começou a jogar neve para cima de sua cabeça ao tempo que dava voltas sobre si mesmo antes de lançar-se sobre o frio manto branco.  
Contemplou uma vez mais as nevadas montanhas e compreendeu que seu coração se expandiu para deixar lugar a um novo amor. Estava apaixonada pelas montanhas, do mesmo jeito que era pelos campos de trigo. O novo e o velho amor a enchiam de alegria. Ficou de pé rapidamente e pôs-se a correr uma vez mais pela neve, esperneando-a com força antes de deixar cair de costas. Ficou ali, tombada, com braços e pernas estendidos, olhando ao céu até que um rosto adornado com uns risonhos olhos verdes entrou em sua linha de visão.  
— O que está fazendo, Gina?  
—Fazendo um anjo —replicou ela— Olhe. Deite-se e logo mova os braços e as pernas assim —lhe explicou, para lhe fazer uma demonstração imediatamente— O truque é levantar-se sem danificá-lo. Requer uma tremenda habilidade e um equilíbrio perfeito.  
Sentou-se com muito cuidado e logo apoiou todo seu peso sobre os pés. Continuando, começou a ficar de pé sem deixar de cambalear-se.  
—Me dê a mão —lhe ordenou— Perdi prática! —explicou. Agarrou-se à mão que Harry lhe estendia e, então, deu um salto. Depois, deu a volta para admirar o resultado. —Vê? É um anjo.  
—Muito bonito. Tem muito talento. – Riu ele de forma doce.  
—Sim, eu sei. Pensei que não havia mais ninguém... —comentou enquanto sacudia a neve do traseiro.  
—Vi você dançando na neve pela minha janela. Do que você estava brincando?  
—Estava sozinha em meio a tudo isto —respondeu ela. Voltou a dar voltas sobre si mesmo com os braços estendidos.  
—A gente nunca está sozinho aqui. Olhe.  
Harry indicou o bosque. Gina abriu os olhos ao ver o enorme cervo que a olhava fixamente. Sua gargalhada foi sono. —É magnífico... —sussurrou, antes que o cervo se desse a volta e desaparecesse no coração do bosque— Oh, estou apaixonada! —exclamou voltando de novo a correr pela neve—Estou completamente apaixonada por este lugar! Quem precisa de um homem quando se pode ter tudo isto? —riu ela.  
— Sério? —perguntou Harry.  
Gina sentiu que uma bola de neve lhe golpeava na parte posterior da cabeça. Voltou-se e o olhou com olhos entreabertos.  
—Já sabe , é obvio, que isto significa guerra! — Tomou um punhado de neve e o transformou rapidamente em uma bola. Então, o lançou contra Harry com força. E assim começaram os disparos de neve, embora as bolas davam no alvo quase tão freqüentemente como falhavam. Pouco a pouco, Harry foi aproximando-se e Gina teve que sair-se em uma retirada estratégica. Sua fuga se viu interrompida quando ele a agarrou e a atirou ao chão para rodar com ela pela neve. As bochechas de Gina reluziam pelo frio e os olhos brilhavam de alegria.  
—Muito bem, você ganhou, você ganhou...  
—Assim é —afirmou ele— E o vencedor fica com a bota de cano longo.  
Beijou-a brandamente, movendo os lábios em cima dos dela com rapidez. Rapidamente, conseguiu sossegar as gargalhadas de Gina.  
—Cedo ou tarde, sempre ganho —murmurou enquanto lhe beijava os olhos fechados— E me parece que não fazemos isto com suficiente freqüência —acrescentou. Então, aprofundou o beijo até que os sentidos de Gina começaram a dar voltas—Tem neve por toda a cara...  
Acariciou-lhe a bochecha com os lábios. Com a língua, foi retirando um a um todos os flocos. Sem poder evitá-lo, Gina sentiu um delicioso tremor.  
—Gina... É uma criatura tão deliciosa... Tão linda. —sussurrou. Olhou-a fixamente nos olhos e respirou profundamente. Continuando, começou a lhe tirar a neve com as mãos.

—Harry? Eu não estou entendendo.. Por favor me tira uma dúvida.. O que você e... —Mas foi interrompida repentinamente.

—Acredito que os outros já se levantaram. Vamos tomar o café da manhã. — Disse ele puxando-a pela mão em direção à casa.

-*-*-

Estava uma vez mais sobre a neve, mas daquela vez ia acompanhada por Neville e sua câmera. Estava fazendo fotografias durante horas, assim parecia a Gina. Ela desejou que a sessão terminasse. Não fazia mais que pensar no chocolate quente que tomaria diante da lareira.  
—Muito bem, Gina. Volte para a terra. Supõe-se que esta se divertindo, não perdida em seus pensamentos.  
—Espero que suas objetivas congelem —replicou ela, com um sorriso.  
—Basta, Gina —protestou Neville enquanto seguia tomando fotografias— Muito bem, isso servirá.  
Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Gina desabou sobre a neve fingindo um desmaio. Neville se inclinou sobre ela e tirou outra fotografia. Ela se pôs a rir.  
— São cada vez mais longas as sessões, Neville, ou é impressão minha?  
—É sua impressão —respondeu ele— Já chegou o topo de sua carreira. A partir de agora tudo irá cair —brincou.  
—Vou te mostrar já o que vai começar a cair —replicou Gina. Ficou rapidamente de pé e agarrou um punhado de neve.  
—Não, Gina, não, por favor —suplicou Neville enquanto protegia sua câmera—. Recorda as fotos que acabo de tirar. Não perca o controle —acrescentou. Então, deu-se a volta e pôs-se a correr para a cabana.  
—Cheguei ao fim de minha carreira, né? Toma!  
A bola de neve golpeou Neville de cheio nas costas. Continuando, pôs-se a correr atrás dele e, quando o alcançou, lhe subiu à costas e começou a lhe golpear na cabeça.  
—Continue —lhe disse Neville transportando-a sem esforço algum— Estrangule-me, me cause uma lesão cerebral, traumatismo craniano... Mas não toque em minha câmera!  
Justo quando se aproximavam da cabana, Harry saiu de seu interior.  
—Olá, Neville —disse— Já acabou?  
—Senhor Potter —começou ela em tom muito sério —Tenho que falar com você. Acredito que devemos contratar um novo fotógrafo. Este acaba de sugerir que minha carreira esta acabada.  
—Eu não tenho culpa —protestou Neville —Figuradamente, levo meses com você em braços e agora a transporto literalmente. Acredito que está engordando.  
—Isso é o cúmulo! —protestou ela—Agora já não tem mais jeito. Me perdoe chefe, mas tenho que matá-lo!  
—Deixa ele sobreviver durante mais alguns dias, certo? — pediu-lhe Luna, que acabava de aparecer na porta— Ele não sabe ainda, mas vou levar ele para um passeio romântico pelo bosque.  
—Muito bem —afirmou Gina —Deveria me dar o tempo suficiente para considerar minha decisão. Deixe-me no chão, Neville. Acabo de lhe conceder um indulto.  
— Está com frio? —perguntou- Harry a Gina, quando entraram na cabana e ela começou a despir-se do macacão de esquiar.  
—Estou congelada. Há alguns entre nós que têm anticongelante em vez de sangue nas veias.  
—Exercer a profissão de modelo não é só glamour e sorrisos, verdade? —perguntou Harry enquanto ela se sacudia a neve do cabelo. Ele observava a forma como ela despia-se e desejou poder ajudá-la em algum momento. Os cabelos ruivos úmidos grudados na face fizeram-no ter um arrepio percorrendo a espinha. _"Você é uma deusa."_ Pensava ele. Então questionou:

—Está satisfeita? —quis saber ele de repente—Não deseja nada mais além da sua carreira?  
—Esta é minha profissão e é o que sei fazer.  
—Mas, é o que quer fazer? —insistiu ele —É a única coisa que deseja fazer? Fotografar?  
— A única? Parece-me que é mais que suficiente por enquanto! —replicou ela.  
Harry a observou durante um instante. Então, deu a volta e partiu. Inclusive com jeans, movia-se com uma grande elegância. Completamente perplexa, Gina observou como ele desaparecia pelo corredor.

A tarde passou muito tranqüilamente. Gina tomou o chocolate quente com o que tanto tinha sonhado e cochilou um momento sobre uma poltrona que havia ao lado do fogo. Continuando, observou como Harry e Bud jogavam xadrez.  
Cho não deixava Harry nem um só instante, apesar de acompanhar a partida com evidente aborrecimento. Quando terminaram de jogar, insistiu que Harry lhe mostrasse o bosque. Para Gina foi evidente que não estava pensando nem nas árvores nem nos esquilos e aquilo o irritou profundamente, mas não com Cho e sim com Harry._ "Quem ele pensa que é afinal? Se está pensando que sou tola eu vou mostrar a ele quem é a tola. "_  
Pouco a pouco, começou a obscurecer. Cho, com aspecto um pouco zangado depois de seu passeio, queixou-se sobre o frio e logo anunciou como se tratasse de uma rainha que ia tomar um banho durante ao menos uma hora.  
Jantaram um guisado de carne, que desgostou profundamente à megera. Compensou seu descontentamento bebendo mais vinho do que aconselhável. Ninguém prestava atenção a suas inumeráveis queixas, por isso o jantar passou em um ambiente de pessoas que se acostumaram à companhia de outros.  
Uma vez mais, Gina e Luna tomaram conta da cozinha. Estavam a ponto de terminar de recolher quando Cho entrou, com outra taça de vinho na mão.  
—Acabaram já com seus afazeres femininos? —perguntou com um profundo sarcasmo.  
—Sim. Agradecemos profundamente sua ajuda —replicou Luna enquanto colocava os pratos em um aparador.  
—Se não importar, eu gostaria de falar com Gina.  
—Não, claro que não me importo —respondeu Luna. Sem alterar-se, seguiu guardando pratos.  
Cho se dirigiu para o fogão, que Gina estava limpando.  
—Não irei tolerar seu comportamento durante mais tempo —começou a oriental.  
—Muito bem. Se prefere fazê-lo você... —replicou. Então, ofereceu-lhe a bucha com o que estava limpando a Cho.  
—A vi esta manhã com Harry —lhe espetou Cho.  
— Sim? —repôs Gina. Então, voltou a centrar toda sua atenção na limpeza da cozinha— E o qual o problema?? Não sei se você percebeu mas eu estava lhe atirando bolas de neve. Eu acreditava que você estava dormindo. Desculpa se te acordei.  
—Não, não me acordou. Eu já havia acordado e Harry despertou assim que me levantei da cama, querida.  
Cho tinha falado com voz suave, mas a implicação de suas palavras era evidente. A dor se apoderou de Gina. Como podia ter abandonado Harry os braços de uma mulher para ir tão facilmente aos de outra? Fechou os olhos e se sentiu empalidecer. A diversão e a intimidade que tinham compartilhado aquela manhã parecia ter um significado, mas... Agarrou-se a seu orgulho desesperadamente e voltou a se enfrentar com Cho.  
—Cada um tem direito a ter seus gostos —replicou.  
Cho se ruborizou dramaticamente. Depois de lançar uma furiosa praga, derramou o conteúdo da taça sobre o casaco de Gina.

— O que você quer dizer com isso sua ruiva idiota?!

Luna interveio imediatamente:

— Você foi muito longe, Cho! —explodiu Luna, muito zangada— Não vai sair desta assim!  
—Perderá seu trabalho por me haver falado assim, Luna querida.  
—Tenta. Quando meu chefe ver o que...  
— Já basta! —interrompeu-as Gina— Não quero que faça uma cena, Luna.  
—Mas Gina...  
—Não, por favor. Esqueça. Falo sério —afirmou, apesar de sentir necessidade de arrancar os cabelos negros de Cho fio a fio—Não precisa colocar Harry nisto. Já tive mais que suficiente.  
—Hunf... —resmungou Luna. Então, lançou a Cho um olhar de desprezo. — Só por você, Gina.  
Gina saiu da cozinha com rapidez. Desejava desesperadamente poder alcançar o santuário de seu dormitório. Entretanto, antes que chegasse à escada, encontrou-se com o Harry.  
—Acaso esteve na guerra, Gina? -perguntou-lhe, ao ver as manchas vermelhas que levava na veste — E parece que perdeu.  
—Eu não tinha nada que perder —murmurou ela antes de tratar de seguir com seu caminho.  
—Um momento... O que aconteceu? —perguntou-lhe Harry segurando-a pelo braço.  
—Nada...  
—Não me venha com essa... Olhe para você —ordenou-lhe Harry. Tratou de segurar Gina pelo queixo, mas ela o impediu— Ei, não faça isso! O que aconteceu? —insistiu. Agarrou-lhe o rosto e o imobilizou.  
—Não aconteceu nada —replicou ela— Simplesmente estou cansada de que me manuseiem.  
Rapidamente, observou como os olhos do Harry se obscureciam até alcançar uma expressão sombria.  
—Tem sorte de que haja outras pessoas na casa ou te daria um bom exemplo do que é realmente manusear.

— Acredito que Cho saiba perfeitamente do que se trata. Eu sou sua contratada Harry e não seu objeto. Agora , com licença e me solte. — Disse Gina friamente. E soltando-se das mãos deles deu as costas e seguiu subindo as escadas, não antes de ouvir a resposta dele:

— É uma pena que eu respeitasse sua frágil inocência, mas lhe asseguro que, no futuro, manterei as mãos afastadas de você Gina, pode fica tranqüila.

*****NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Oláaaa queridinhos!!!! Olha eu aqui "one more time"!**

**Espero que estejam curtindo porque agora a tendência é piorar!!!! Esse triangulo amoroso vai pegar fogo!!!**

**Eai já descobriram qual o posicionamento do Harry??? Não? Nem eu! Huahuahua. Brincadeirinha!! E a Cho hein? Se ela tava vinho na minha roupa eu meto-lhe a taça pela garganta abaixo! RS (Sou má mesmo!!!)**

**Não vai dar pra responder cada review, mas um beijo mega ultra pra:**

**Love1s Poison, Marysmyle, Marininha Potter, Fernii e Danda Jabur!!! Brigadinha pelos coments e continuem assim!! Xinguem, clamem, briguem mas comentem!!! rsrsrs**

**Obs 1: Resolvi acrescentar pensamentos do Harry para dar algumas pistas sobre o que ele sente, pensa e anseia.... Ou será que estou dificultando mais as coisas?? Rsrs**

**Obs 2: Próximo capítulo provavelmente será o penúltimo antes do fim mas caaaaalma! To planejando e editando um epílogo ainda mais caprichado!!!**

**Obs 3: Conheçam minha pós- Hog "HO e os Segredos de Órion" que também será atualizada esta semana novamente!**

**Obs 4: Quem quiser trocar figurinhas sobre estas ou outras fics (aliás to querendo ler fics novas! Aceito sugestões!) pode me add no meu Orkut exclusivo pra esta finalidade: ./Main#?rl=mp&uid=128119892505403860**

**Obs 5: Chega de Observações!!! Rsrsrs**

**Bjinhussssss e comentem!!!**

***__Lya-LOve**


	15. Capítulo 15

Fevereiro deu passo a março. O tempo era tão chato e triste como o estado de ânimo de Gina. Desde aquele fatídico fim de semana nos Adirondacks não havia tido notícias de Harry e nem esperava ter.  
A edição da revista Mode com a reportagem de Gina tinha sido publicada, mas ela não pôde entusiasmar-se de modo algum enquanto olhava as fotografias que cobriam as páginas. O sorridente rosto do papel parecia pertencer à outra pessoa, a uma desconhecida que Gina não reconhecia e nem se identificava. Entretanto, a reportagem foi um sucesso e a revistas se venderam rapidamente. Ela se viu cheia de constantes ofertas de trabalho, mas nenhuma delas a emocionava. Contemplava a continuidade de sua carreira com infinita indiferença.  
Uma telefonema de Luna pôs fim a sua apatia. A chamada era para uma reunião com Harry Potter. Gina não sabia se aceitava, mas decidiu que preferia enfrentar Harry em seu escritório , do que em sua casa. Dessa forma era mais seguro.  
Vestiu-se cuidadosamente para a reunião, escolhendo um elegante traje amarelo claro. Prendeu o cabelo e o cobriu com um chapéu de aba larga. Depois de olhar-se cuidadosamente, ficou muito satisfeita com a imagem de tranqüilidade e sofisticação que lhe devolvia o espelho.  
Enquanto subia em elevador ao escritório de Harry, Gina se disse que devia permanecer distante, por isso refletiu em seu rosto uma expressão de fria cortesia. Decidiu que ele não veria a dor que a embargava. Ela mesma se ocuparia de ocultar bem sua vulnerabilidade. Sua habilidade para refletir o que a câmera lhe pedia seria sua defesa. Seus anos de experiência como modelo não a trairiam.  
Luna a saudou com um alegre sorriso.  
—Gina, vamos entre! —disse a loira , enquanto apertava um botão do intercomunicador— Gina chegou.  
Gina sufocou o medo e se colocou um permanente sorriso antes de entrar na jaula do leão.  
—Boa tarde, Gina —a saudou Harry. Recostou-se em seu assento, mas não se levantou—Sente-se, é de graça.  
—Olá, Harry —respondeu ela, com um tom de cortesia idêntico ao que Harry tinha utilizado. Manteve o sorriso apesar do estômago começar a se contrair ao ver os olhos dele.  
— Está com uma boa aparência..  
—Obrigada, você também.  
—Acabo de olhar de novo a reportagem. Teve tanto êxito como esperávamos.  
—Sim, fico feliz que tenha saído bem para todos.  
— Qual destas mulheres é você, Gina? —perguntou ele enquanto observava as fotografias—. A alegre menina, a mulher elegante, a profissional dedicada, a amante, a devota mãe ou a exótica sedutora? —acrescentou. De repente, estava olhando a Gina muito fixamente aos olhos.  
—Eu sou só um rosto e um corpo que faz o que pedem, sou apenas uma imagem . Por isso me contratou, não é verdade?  
—Quer dizer que, como um camaleão, muda de uma a outra conforme se exige.  
—Por isso me pagam —respondeu ela. Sentia-se ligeiramente incomodada.  
—Ouvi que recebeu varias ofertas. Deve estar muito ocupada.  
—Sim, claro! — mentiu ela fingindo entusiasmo— Foi muito emocionante. Ainda não decidi quais aceitar. Disseram-me que deveria contratar um agente para que se ocupe deste tipo de coisas. Tenho uma oferta de um fabricante de perfumes muito conhecido que implica um contrato a longo prazo, três anos de publicidade na televisão e, é obvio, nas revistas também. Acredito que, no momento, é a propostas mais interessante...  
—Creio que sim. Também ouvi dizer que uma rede de televisão esta interessada em você.  
—Sim, mas também teria que atuar, por isso tenho que pensar muito bem. Não sei se seria bom escolher algo assim.  
Harry ficou de pé e deu a volta para olhar pela janela. Ela o observou sem dizer uma palavra, perguntando-se no que estaria pensando. Sem poder evitar, ficou observando como o sol se refletia nos cabelos negros e dessarumados.  
—Já terminou o contrato que tinha comigo, Gina. Embora esteja disposto a lhe fazer uma oferta, não seria tão lucrativa quanto à de um canal de televisão.  
_"Outro contrato..."_ Gina se alegrou deu Graças a Merlin.._**(N/A: Ops! Merlin é na outra fic! Rs. Abafa!**_ ) Gina deu Graças a Deus de que ele estivesse de costas para que não pudesse observar a expressão de seu rosto. Ao menos, já sabia por que ele tinha desejado vê-la. Só era para lhe oferecer outro contrato, outro pedaço de papel. Embora não tivesse intenção alguma de aceitar nenhum dos outros contratos, teria que recusar a oferta do Harry. Não poderia suportar voltar a trabalhar com ele.  
Antes de responder, ficou de pé.  
—Agradeço muito a sua oferta, Harry, mas devo pensar em minha trajetória profissional. Estou mais que agradecida pela oportunidade que me deu, mas...  
— Já te disse que não quero sua gratidão! —exclamou ele, interrompendo-a. Então, voltou-se para olhá-la—Não me interessam as expressões obrigatórias de gratidão e apreciação. O quer que tenha recebido como resultado de seu trabalho em minha revista, ganhou isso você sozinha. Agora, por favor tire esse chapéu para que possa ver seu rosto...  
Sem esperar que Gina o fizesse, aproximou-se dela, agarrou-lhe o chapéu e o colocou nas mãos. Gina resistiu à necessidade que sentia de engolir saliva. Olhou-o nos olhos sem pestanejar.  
—Você é a autora de seu próprio êxito, Gina. Eu não sou responsável por ele nem quero sê-lo —acrescentou ele em um tom de voz mais tranqüilo e preciso, com um esforço aparente para recuperar o controle—Não espero que aceite a oferta que eu lhe faço. Entretanto, se mudar de opinião, estaria disposto a negociar. Faça o que queira, desejo boa sorte... Eu gostaria de acreditar que é feliz.  
—Obrigada —replicou ela. Com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, deu a volta e se dirigiu à porta.  
—Gina...  
Com a mão já posta na porta, ela fechou os olhos durante um instante e tratou de encontrar a força necessária para enfrentá-lo de novo.  
— Sim? —perguntou por fim.  
Harry a olhou fixamente. Deu-lhe a sensação de que estava memorizando todos e cada um de seus traços.  
—Tchau.  
—Até. -respondeu ela. Então, abriu a porta e saiu.

Completamente aturdida, apoiou-se contra o reverso da porta. Luna a olhou assombrada.  
— Tá tudo bem, Gina? O que aconteceu?  
Gina a olhou fixamente sem compreender. Então, sacudiu a cabeça.  
—Nada... —sussurrou—E tudo.  
Com um soluço sufocado saiu correndo do escritório.

Algumas noites depois, Gina tomou um táxi com pouco entusiasmo. Tinha permitido que Neville e Luna a persuadissem para que fosse a uma festa ao outro lado da cidade, no apartamento de cobertura de Bud Lewis. Sabia que não devia afundar nem isolar-se de seus amigos. Enquanto se enrolava em seu xale para tentar se proteger da fresca brisa de abril, disse a si mesma que já era hora de pensar no futuro. Passar o dia sentada em casa não lhe ia servir de nada.  
Como resultado de tanta reflexão, chegou à festa com intuito de divertir-se. Bud a acompanhou até o bar e lhe perguntou o que gostava de tomar. Gina estava a ponto de pedir sua habitual bebida sem álcool quando um recipiente cheio de um ponche de cor rosada lhe chamou a atenção.  
—Oh, isso tem um bom aspecto. O que é?  
—Ponche de frutas —lhe informou enquanto lhe enchia um copo sem esperar sua resposta.  
Gina decidiu que seria uma bebida bastante inofensiva. Deu um gole e lhe pareceu deliciosa. Então, começou a misturar-se com os convidados.  
Saudou pessoas já conhecidas e os rostos novos, detendo-se de vez em quando para rir ou conversar. Ia de grupo em grupo, surpreendida pela alegria que sentia. A depressão e a infelicidade pareciam ter se dissolvido como a bruma do verão. Aquilo era o que tinha necessitado desde o começo. Gente, música e uma nova atitude ante a vida.  
Já havia tomado três copos de ponche e estava passando bem. Estava flertando com um homem alto e moreno, que tinha apresentado como Paul, quando uma voz conhecida falou a suas costas.  
—Olá, Gina. Que casualidade encontrá-la aqui.  
Gina deu a volta e se surpreendeu ao ver Harry. Só tinha aceitado ir à festa porque Luna lhe tinha assegurado que Harry tinha outros planos. Dedicou-lhe um vago sorriso e, durante um instante, perguntou-se por que sua imagem estava um pouco embaçada, imprecisa.  
—Olá Harry. Decidiu se misturar com seus súditos esta noite?  
Olhou as ruborizadas bochechas e o ausente sorriso antes de observá-la de cima abaixo. Quando voltou a olhar seu rosto, tinha uma sobrancelha franzida.  
—Faço-o de vez em quando... É bom para minha imagem.  
—Hmm —replicou ela antes de tomar o resto de ponche que estava no copo— Temos mesmo que cuidar de nossas imagens, não? —acrescentou. Então, voltou-se para o homem que estava de pé ao seu lado com um brilhante sorriso  
— Paul, seja bonzinho e traga outro deste para mim. É o ponche ...esse que está sobre a mesa.  
— Quantos já tomou, Gina? —perguntou Harry enquanto Paul ia cumprir o encargo— Pensei que duas taças eram seu limite.  
—Esta noite não há limite! —replicou ela com um violento movimento de cabeça— Estou celebrando meu renascimento. Além disso, só é ponche de frutas.  
—Pelo aspecto que tem, eu diria que é feito com frutas muito alcoólicas. Depois de tudo, talvez devesse considerar os benefícios do café.  
—Não seja um chato —ela disse, enquanto tocava com um dedo os botões da camisa que ele usava— Seda... Sempre senti uma grande atração pela seda. Neville está aqui, sabe? Sem a sua câmera. Quase não o reconheci sem ela.  
—Acredito que não passará muito tempo antes que tenha dificuldade até para reconhecer sua própria mãe.  
—Não, minha mãe só faz fotos com uma Polaroid, de vez em quando —lhe informou enquanto Paul retornava com sua bebida. Depois de dar um longo gole, agarrou Paul pelo braço— Dança comigo. Eu adoro dançar. Toma —disse, entregando o copo para Harry segurar.  
Sentia-se leve e livre enquanto dançava ao ritmo da música. A sala parecia dar voltas ao ritmo da música e a enchia com uma desconhecida sensação de euforia fazendo-a esbanjar sensualidade durante a dança. Paul lhe disse algo ao ouvido que ela não pôde compreender, por isso se limitou a suspirar como resposta.  
Quando a música se deteve, uma mão lhe tocou no braço. Girou e encontrou com o Harry ao lado dela.  
— Acaso quer você dançar comigo? —perguntou ela enquanto tirava o cabelo do rosto.  
—Acho melhor irmos embora —disse ele. Então, começou a lhe puxar pelo braço.  
—Eu não quero ir embora.. —disse ela— É muito cedo e estou me divertindo taaaanto!  
—Isso eu já percebi —replicou ele, sem deixar de segurar ela—, mas vamos embora.  
—Não tem que me levar para casa. Posso tomar um táxi sozinha. Ou talvez Paul possa me levar.  
—Ele é um idiota —rugiu ele enquanto a arrastava entre a multidão.

—Idiota é você que dorme com aquela chinesa siliconada!

—Gina, vamos...  
—Quero dançar um pouco mais —repôs Gina. Então, deu-se uma rápida volta e se chocou com o torso de Harry —Quer dançar comigo?  
—Esta noite não, Gina —suspirou. Então, olhou atentamente para ela—Suponho que terei que fazer isto do modo mais difícil.  
Com um rápido movimento, a pegou no colo e começou a abrir espaço entre os convidados da festa, que os observavam completamente atônitos. Em vez de encher-se de indignação, Gina começou a rir.  
— Que legal! Meu pai estava acostumado a me levar assim.  
—Genial.  
—Por aqui, chefe. —Luna estava ao lado da porta com a bolsa e o xale de Gina nas mãos.— Tem já tudo sob controle?  
—Terei. —respondeu ele enquanto saía.  
Tirou Gina do edifício e a deixou sem cerimônia alguma em seu carro.  
—Pronto —lhe disse— Agora, ponha isto.  
—Não estou com frio —replicou ela. Então, lançou o xale contra o assento traseiro— Sinto-me maravilhosa.  
—Estou seguro disso —comentou Harry. Entrou no carro e lhe lançou um olhar antes de ligar o motor— Tem suficiente álcool no sangue para esquentar um edifício de dois andares.  
—Só é ponche de frutas —insistiu Gina—. Oh, olhe a lua! —acrescentou. Equilibrou-se rapidamente sobre o banco e contemplou o disco de prata que brilhava no céu— Eu adoro a lua cheia. Vamos dar um passeio?  
—Não.  
—Não tem idéia de como foi tão desmancha-prazeres, Harry...  
Continuando, Gina voltou a recostar-se contra o assento e começou a cantarolar enquanto Harry conduzia. Por fim, deteve o carro no estacionamento do edifício de Gina e se voltou pra olhá-la.  
—Está bem, Gina? Pode andar ou a levo?  
—Claro que posso andar. Estou há anos e anos andando —replicou ela. Então, abriu a porta do carro e saiu para demonstrar-lhe —Vê? Tenho um equilíbrio perfeito —acrescentou em voz alta apesar de cambalear perigosamente.  
—Claro, Gina. Poderia ser equilibrista —comentou ele. Então, agarrou-a pelo braço para evitar que terminasse no chão. Continuando, tomou entre seus braços e a segurou contra seu peito. Ela o permitiu e inclusive lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços.  
—Eu gosto mais assim —disse Gina enquanto subiam no elevador—Sabe o que sempre desejei fazer?  
— Não. O que? —perguntou Harry, sem incomodar-se em girar a cabeça. Naquele momento, ela começou a lhe mordiscar a orelha brandamente— Gina... —sussurrou, mas ela lhe interrompeu.  
—Tem uma boca fascinante — murmurou enquanto o acariciava com a ponta do dedo.  
—Gina, não faça isso...  
—E também um rosto muito, muito lindo.... Além disso, e esses olhos??? Me cativaram —murmurou. Começou a lhe percorrer o pescoço com a boca e Harry deu um suspiro de alívio quando as portas do elevador por fim se abriram —E que cheiro bom você tem!  
Harry tratou de encontrar as chaves de Gina apesar de levá-la nos braços e de não deixar de sentir sua boca contra a orelha.  
—Gina, basta —lhe ordenou— Vai fazer com que me esqueça que este jogo tem regras.  
Quando por fim conseguiu completar o delicado processo de abrir a porta, apoiou-se contra a madeira durante um instante e respirou profundamente.  
—Eu acreditava que os homens gostassem de ser seduzidos —sussurrou ela sem deixar de esfregar sua face contra a dele.  
—Escuta, Gina...  
Quando girou a cabeça, notou que ela lhe capturava a boca.  
—Eu adoro beijá-lo —disse ela. Então, bocejou e encostou a cabeça contra o pescoço de Harry.  
—Gina... Pelo amor de Deus!  
Com muita dificuldade conseguiu chegar ao dormitório enquanto ela seguia murmurando palavras incoerentes. Tratou de deixá-la sobre a colcha, mas Gina não lhe soltou do pescoço, o que fez que Harry perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse em cima dela. A jovem apertou o corpo contra o dele beijando seu pescoço, sussurrando ao seu ouvido e movimentando-se sensualmente. Desesperadamente, Harry tentou soltar-se.  
—Não sabe o que está fazendo —afirmou Harry. Com um sonolento gemido, ela fechou os olhos—Tem algo debaixo desse vestido? —quis saber enquanto lhe tirava os sapatos.  
—Humm... um ligeiro movimento.  
— O que está dizendo?  
Dedicou-lhe um sorriso e murmurou algo. Harry respirou profundamente, deu a volta e começou a descer o vestido, afastou o tecido dos ombros e seguiu o deslizou ao longo de todo o corpo.  
—Vai pagar por isso —lhe advertiu.  
As maldições de Harry foram mais eloqüentes quando se viu obrigado a não prestar atenção alguma a suave pele de Gina sob um minúsculo pedaço de lingerie. Afastou os lençóis e a meteu na cama. Gina suspirou e se deitou contra o travesseiro.  
Por sua parte, Harry se dirigiu para a porta e se apoiou contra a soleira. Respirou fundo pois seu corpo dava sérios indícios das provocações de Gina. Permitiu-se contemplá-la enquanto ela se inundava em um plácido sonho.  
—Não posso acreditar nisso. Devo estar louco —sussurrou ele—Vou me odiar pela manhã... — Deu um longo suspiro e foi em busca da garrafa de uísque que Gina guardava na cozinha. — Essa mulher ainda me enlouquece. Ah se enlouquece!

**Nota da Autora:******

**Primeiramente: FELIZ DIA DO AMIGO!!! Afinal quem me atura me critica, me elogia, e tem um carinho por mim é meu amigo não é??? =D**

**Genteee! Sorry pelo problema da fic ter aparecido como COMPLETE!!! Eu tava fuçando aqui pra ver como colocava (porque em breve colocarei isso) e ativei sem querer! Rsrs. Já corrigi, desculpa tá?!  
**

*****Respondendo às Reviews:**

**Fernii**: Eu tbm não aceitaria um vinho na roupa!! Hohoho! Dava na cara dela!!! RS. A frase do Harry soou meio exagerada mesmo, mas é frustração do momento! Rsrs. Bjinhus!!!  
**  
Marysmille**: Oi Flor!! Huria não é que esse Harry confunde a cabeça de qualquer uma??? Acredito que ele seja igual à muitos homens sabe... CEGO! Só pode! (Meninossss sorry, but it's really!!! Rsrsrs)

Já ajeitei o probleminha do "COMPLETE" =) Bjinhus!

**Love's Poison**: Oi lindinha!!! Você é de Portugal??? Pelo jeitinho de falar parece! =)

Eu tbm explodiria a Cho! Não escondo de ninguém que sou completamente Harry/Gina!

Estou atualizando essa agora e talvez hoje mais tarde no máximo amanhã HPESDO tbm estará atualizada!!! Que bom que você gostou dos pensamentos do Harry! Tô dando mais voz a ele pra gente começar a entender se ele é vigarista ou idiota! Rsrsrs. Bjinhos e brigada pelo carinho!

**Marininha Potter**: Meu Deus é unânime a idéia do Harry como um "Cafa"!!! RS. Vou tentar amenizar o lado dele no próximo capítulo senão vocês vão começar a odiá-lo! Rsrs. Bjinhus linda!

**Mickky**: Ahh que bom q vc veio!!! Fica a vontade, pode torcer o pescoço da Cho sim, eu deixo! Rsrsrs! Beijinhos guria!!

**Kukaa**: Menina eu mexi sem querer!! Pode ficar tranqüila que vou continuar!!! =) Beijinhossss

É isso fofoletes do meu Tum-tum!!!

**  
****Bjo, bjinho, bjão bem grandão pra todos que comentam e aos que também não comentam!! Quem sabe ganhando beijinho não me deixam um recadinho?? *Carinha do gatinho do Shrek*******

***__Lya**


	16. Capítulo 16

Gina despertou com a brilhante luz do sol. Piscou repetidamente para tratar de focar os objetos familiares que via seu redor. Então, incorporou-se na cama e lançou um grunhido. A cabeça doía e parecia que tinha a boca cheia de areia. Colocou os pés sobre o chão e tratou de ficar de pé, mas só conseguiu voltar a cair sobre a cama com um gemido. O dormitório parecia dar voltas a seu redor como se fosse um carrossel. Agarrou a cabeça com as mãos com a esperança de deter o carrossel.

"_O que bebi ontem à noite?",_ perguntou-se. Com muita dificuldade, conseguiu levantar-se e ir a seu armário para procurar um robe.  
Viu que seu vestido estava atirado aos pés da cama e o observou cheia de confusão. Não recordava de tê-lo tirado. Atônita, sacudiu a cabeça e pressionou uma mão contra a têmpora. Decidiu que o que precisava era de uma aspirina, um suco e uma ducha fria. Ao ver que sapatos e uma jaqueta de homem estavam na sala, deteve-se em seco e se apoiou contra a parede.  
—Deus santo! —sussurrou.  
Pouco a pouco, foi recuperando as lembranças. Harry a tinha trazido até em casa e ela... Ao recordar a conduta que mostrou no elevador pôs-se a tremer. O que teria ocorrido depois? Só podia recordar retalhos, pequenas peças como as de um quebra-cabeça destroçado contra o chão... Pensar que cedo ou tarde teria que voltar e reconstruí-lo desgostava-a profundamente.  
—Bom dia, querida.  
Gina se deu a volta lentamente. Quando viu que Harry estava sorrindo empalideceu um pouco mais. Vestia apenas calças e levava uma camisa em cima do ombro. A umidade de seu cabelo revelava o fato de que acabava de sair da ducha. "Da minha ducha!", pensou ela enquanto o olhava fixamente.  
—Um pouco de café faria muito bem a você —comentou ele.  
Então, beijou-a levemente na face, de um modo tão íntimo que Gina sentiu um nó no estômago. A grandes passos se dirigiu à cozinha e ela o seguiu, aterrorizada. Depois de conectar o aquecedor de água, Harry se voltou e lhe agarrou a cintura com os braços.  
—Esteve magnífica, sabia? —sussurrou enquanto lhe acariciava brandamente a fronte com os lábios. Gina acreditou que estava a ponto de desmaiar— Divertiu-se tanto como eu?  
—Bom, suponho... Não... Não me lembro de nada.. Não exatamente.  
— Não se lembra? —perguntou ele, incrédulo—.Como pode esquecer? Foi tão... maravilhoso!  
—Eu estava... Oh meu Deus! —murmurou. Então, cobriu-se o rosto com as mãos—.Minha cabeça...  
— Está com ressaca? —perguntou ele muito preocupado—.Eu a ajudarei...  
Harry saiu de seu lado e começou a procurar na geladeira.  
— Como posso ter ressaca? Só tomei um pouco de ponche.  
—Quase todo o recipiente e três tipos de rum.  
— Rum? —repetiu ela. Então, franziu o cenho e tentou se lembrar— Eu não tomei nada mais que...  
—Esse ponche de frutas —respondeu ele enquanto tentava encontrar seu remédio— O preparam, principalmente, com três tipos de rum, branco, madurado e antigo.  
—Não sabia... Nesse caso bebi muito. Não estou acostumada. Você... você se aproveitou que eu...  
— Eu? —perguntou ele com um copo na mão enquanto a olhava completamente atônito—Céus, eu não poderia nem sequer dominá-la... É uma verdadeira tigresa quando quer !—acrescentou, com um sorriso.  
—Acaba de dizer algo horrível —explorou ela. Então, gemeu quando a cabeça começou a zumbir implacavelmente.  
—Toma, bebe isso—disse Harry lhe oferecendo um copo. Gina o olhou sem saber o que fazer.  
— O que tem?  
—Não pergunte —lhe aconselhou— Só beba...  
Gina tomou a bebida de um só golpe e logo pôs-se a tremer quando sentiu como descia o líquido pela garganta.  
—Urgh.  
—É o preço que se tem que pagar por embebedar-se, meu amor.  
—Eu não me embebedei exatamente —protestou ela—.Só estava algo... aturdida. E você... —espetou-lhe olhando-o com desprezo—... você se aproveitou de mim.  
—Eu diria que foi ao contrário.  
—Não sabia o que estava fazendo.  
—Pois me pareceu que sim sabia... e muito bem —afirmou ele, com um sorriso nos lábios que destroçou Gina.  
—Não lembro... Não me lembro de nada...  
—Fique calma, Gina... —disse ele ao ver que ela começava a soluçar, desistindo então do teatro.— Não há nada que recordar.  
— O que quer dizer? —perguntou Gina enquanto secava os olhos com o dorso da mão.  
—Quero dizer que não a toquei. Deixei-a pura e imaculada sobre seu virginal leito e dormi em seu sofá, que, por certo, é muito incômodo...  
—Você não... Nós não...  
—Não —assegurou ele enquanto vertia um pouco de água quente em uma xícara.  
A primeira sensação que Gina sentiu foi de alívio, embora se transformasse rapidamente em irritação.  
— Por que não? Qual foi o problema?  
Harry se voltou para olhá-la. Estava completamente atônito. Então, lançou uma sonora gargalhada.  
—Ah Gina! É a contradição personificada! Há um minuto estava desesperada porque acreditava que eu tinha roubado sua honra e agora se sente insultada porque não o fiz.  
—Não acho nenhuma graça —replicou ela— Fez-me acreditar deliberadamente que...  
—Que nos deitamos juntos —a interrompeu Harry— E você merecia isso. Deixou-me louco do elevador até o dormitório —acrescentou. Ao ver que ela se ruborizava, sorriu— Vejo que disso você se lembra. Pois se lembre também disto: As maiorias dos homens não deixariam uma mulher como você para ir dormir no sofá! Sendo assim, assim tome cuidado com o ponche de frutas que tomará daqui por diante.  
—Não vou voltar a beber enquanto viver! —jurou Gina— Nem sequer vou voltar a olhar uma fruta. Preciso de um chá ou um pouco desse horrível café... Algo —acrescentou enquanto se esfregava os olhos.  
O timbre da porta ecoou no interior de sua cabeça. Gina fez um gesto de dor e amaldiçoou de um jeito que não era de costume.  
—Prepararei um chá —sugeriu Harry, sorrindo ao ver o modo que ela procurava obscenidades para poder dizer— Vá lá abrir a porta.  
Quando Gina abriu, encontrou-se com a figura de Cho em pé na soleira. Ela a olhou de cima abaixo, com um olhar de desprezo ao ver sua esfarrapada aparência.  
—O que você quer?

— Oi. — Disse Cho já entrando no apartamento. Gina então, fechou a porta atrás dela com força, o que só acrescentou mais angustia à dor de cabeça que sentia. —Disseram-me que ontem à noite fez um papel ridículo.  
—Vejo que as boas notícias viajam muito rápidas... Alegra-me ver que está tão preocupada comigo, Cho.  
—Você não me preocupa—disse ela— Harry, entretanto, sim. Parece ter por costume se jogar para ele e eu não tenho intenção de deixar que essa atitude continue.  
Gina decidiu que aquilo era muito para alguém em seu estado. Apesar de sua irritação fingiu um bocejo e assumiu uma expressão aborrecida.  
— Isso é tudo?  
—Se acredita que vou permitir que alguém tão insignificante quanto você arruíne a reputação do homem com o qual vou me casar, está muito equivocada, Gina!  
Durante um instante, a ira ficou em segundo plano pela dor que lhe provocaram aquelas palavras. O esforço que lhe custou manter o rosto impassível fez que a cabeça latejasse com maior intensidade.  
—Dou-lhe os parabéns, embora a Harry, darei o pêsames.  
—Acabarei com sua vida —jurou Cho— Encarregarei-me de que ninguém volte a fotografar seu rosto.  
—Olá Cho —disse Harry em tom casual enquanto se aproximava da porta. Ao menos já tinha vestido a camisa.  
A ruiva girou e olhou a ele primeiro, logo se fixou em, sua carteira , que estava sobre o respaldo do sofá.  
— O que... o que está fazendo aqui?  
—Eu diria que está bastante evidente —respondeu ele, depois de sentar-se no sofá e começar a por os sapatos—.Se não queria sabê-lo, não deveria ter estado me vigiando.  
" _Ele está me usando. Está me utilizando outra vez para fazer que ela fique com ciúmes!",_ pensou Gina.  
Naquele momento, Cho se voltou de novo para ela, com a respiração muito agitada.  
—Não conseguirá prende-lo! —espetou-lhe— Cansará de você em menos de uma semana! Retornará muito em breve para mim!  
—Genial —replicou Gina— Por mim pode ficar com ele. Eu já tive bastante dos dois! Por que não saem da minha casa agora?!—exclamou, fazendo exagerados gestos para a porta— Fora, fora, fora!  
—Um momento —lhe disse Harry. Estava fechando o último botão da camisa.  
—Anda, saiam! —replicou Gina e em seguida dirigiu-se a Cho— Estou farta de você Cho, mas não tenho vontade de brigar com você neste momento. Se quer retornar mais tarde, pode fazê-lo.  
—Não vejo razão alguma para voltar a falar com você —anunciou Cho—Você não é nenhum problema para mim. Depois de tudo, o que poderia ver Harry em uma prostituta como você?  
—Prostituta... —repetiu Gina, com uma voz que não soava nada bem— Prostituta você disse? —reiterou avançando contra Cho.  
—Espera, Gina —lhe advertiu Harry agarrando-a pela cintura— Se acalma!  
—É uma pequena selvagem, não é verdade? —prosseguiu Cho com as provocações.  
— Selvagem? Agora mesmo vou ensiná-la o significado da palavra selvagem —replicou Gina enquanto tentava se soltar de Harry.  
—Cale-se agora Cho!! —lhe ordenou Harry.  
Apesar de suas ameaças, manteve Gina presa até que ela se tranqüilizou um pouco.  
—Solte-me. Não vou tocá-la —prometeu por fim—.Só tira ela de minha casa. E você vai embora também! —gritou para Harry—.Já tive mais que suficiente dos dois. Não penso em deixar que me utilizem deste modo. Se quiser fazer ciúmes nela, busque outra pessoa que o ajude nisso. Quero-o fora... fora de minha vida, fora de meus pensamentos. Não quero voltar a ver nenhum dos dois —concluiu, com as faces cheias de lágrimas.  
—Você tem que me escutar —disse Harry. Então, agarrou-a pelos ombros com firmeza e a sacudiu com força.  
—Não —replicou ela. Então, separou-se dele— Estou farta de escutar. Farta. Terminou... Compreende? Fora daqui e leve a sua amiga, namorada ou seja lá o que ela for com você. Deixem-me em paz.  
Harry recolheu sua carteira. Então, observou durante um momento a face vermelha e os olhos cheios de lágrimas do Gina.  
—Muito bem —disse ele— Vou dar um tempo para você se acalmar e depois volto. Ainda não terminamos, não.  
Através de muitas lágrimas, Gina ficou contemplando a porta depois de que Harry a tinha fechado a suas costas. Decidiu que ele poderia retornar se quisesse, mas que ela não estaria esperando-o.  
Dirigiu-se correndo a seu dormitório, tirou as malas e começou a colocar a roupa sem cuidado algum. _"Já tive o bastante!",_ pensou. "_Estou farta de Nova Iorque, de Cho Chang e especialmente do Harry Potter! Vou pra casa_."  
Muito pouco tempo depois, batia na porta da casa de Mione. O sorriso de sua amiga se gelou no rosto quando viu o estado no que se encontrava Gina.  
— Que diabos...? —começou a dizer, mas Gina lhe impediu que seguisse falando.  
—Não tenho tempo de lhe explicar isso mas estou indo embora de Nova Iorque. Aqui tem minha chave —disse, dando-lhe a Mione—.Há comida na geladeira e nos armários. Fique com tudo o que você goste. Não vou voltar...  
—Mas Gina...  
—Me encarregarei de tudo mais tarde com os móveis e o contrato de aluguel. Vou escrever e lhe explicarei isso tudo logo que possa.  
—Mas Gina, aonde vai? —perguntou Mione quando Gina já se deu a volta para partir.  
—Para minha casa —respondeu ela sem olhar atrás— À casa da qual nunca devia ter saído.

-*-

Apesar da inesperada chegada de Gina surpreendesse seus pais, não lhe fizeram perguntas nem quiseram explicação alguma. Muito em breve, ela se habituou à rotina dos dias na granja. Quase sem que se desse conta, passou uma semana.  
Durante aquele tempo, Gina tomou por costume passar muitos momentos a sós na varanda da granja. As horas entre o anoitecer e o momento de ir para cama eram as melhores. Era o momento que separava as ocupadas horas do dia das horas de reflexão da noite.  
O balanço do alpendre rangeu brandamente, turvando assim a tranqüilidade da tarde. Observou o suave avanço da lua pelo céu noturno e desfrutou do aroma do charuto de seu pai quando ele se sentou a seu lado.  
—É hora de conversar, Gina —disse enquanto lhe rodeava os ombros com um braço— Por que retornou tão de repente?  
Ela suspirou profundamente e apoiou a cabeça contra a dele.  
—Por muitas razões, principalmente porque estava cansada.  
— Cansada?  
—Sim, cansada de que me fotografassem, cansada de ver meu próprio rosto, cansada de ter que me tirar atitudes e expressões do chapéu como se fosse um mago de segunda categoria, cansada do ruído, cansada das multidões... Simplesmente cansada.  
—Acreditávamos que tinha o que desejava.  
—Estava errada. Não era o que eu desejava. Não era a única coisa que queria —comentou Gina. Ficou de pé e se aproximou do corrimão do alpendre para observar mais de perto a noite— Agora, não sei se consegui algo.  
—Conseguiu muitas coisas. Trabalhou muito duro e conquistou uma carreira brilhante, você deve se sentir muito orgulhosa. Todos nos sentimos orgulhosos de você.  
—Sei que tive que trabalhar muito para conseguir o que tenho. Sei que era boa em minha profissão... Quando parti de casa —disse enquanto se sentava sobre o corrimão — queria ver até onde podia chegar sozinha. Sabia exatamente o que queria e aonde me dirigia. Tudo estava catalogado em pequenas categorias. Primeiro A, logo B e assim sucessivamente. Agora, consegui algo que a maioria das mulheres em minha posição gostariam de ter, mas eu não o quero. Pensei que o queria, mas agora, quando a única coisa que tenho que fazer é estender a mão e tomá-lo, não o quero. Estou cansada de fazer caras e bocas.  
—Muito bem. Nesse caso, é hora de deter-se, mas me parece que há algo mais que provocou sua decisão de voltar para casa. Há algum homem comprometido em tudo isto?  
—Está tudo terminado —disse Gina encolhendo os ombros— Não estava a meu alcance.  
—Gina Weasley, me envergonha ouvi-la falar assim.  
—Eu sei. Eu nunca me encaixei em seu mundo. É rico e sofisticado e eu não fazia mais que esquecer do glamour para fazer as coisas mais ridículas. Acredita que ainda continuo chamando os táxis com um assobio? As pessoas não podem esconder o que são... Apesar de tudo continuo sendo a mesma. Além disso, na realidade nunca houve nada entre nós... ao menos não de sua parte.  
—Nesse caso, não deve ser um homem muito inteligente... —comentou seu pai, dando um trago em seu charuto.  
—Algumas pessoas poderiam dizer que não tenho juízo —disse ela enquanto abraçava com força a seu progenitor— Eu só precisava retornar a casa. Agora ficarei bem. Além disso, como amanhã vem o resto da família, temos muito que fazer.  
O ar era puro e doce quando Gina montou sobre seu cavalo a primeira hora da manhã para ir dar um passeio. Sentia-se leve e livre. O vento lhe alvoroçava o cabelo e o separava do rosto como se fosse um espesso tapete negro. Ao sentir a alegria da brisa e da velocidade, esqueceu-se do tempo e da dor e desprezou por fim seu sentimento de fracasso. Então, se deteve e contemplou a ampla extensão de campos de trigo.  
Pareciam estender-se até a eternidade. Era como um oceano dourado que balançava sob um céu de um azul impossível. Em algum lugar, uma cotovia pareceu anunciar a chegada da vida. Gina suspirou de felicidade. Levantou o rosto e desfrutou das suaves carícias do sol sobre a pele, do aroma da terra voltando para a vida depois do descanso invernal.  
Aquilo era Kansas na primavera...Todas as cores eram tão reais, tão vivas... O ar era tão fresco e tão cheio de paz. "_Por que decidi partir daqui? O que estava procurando_?" pensou. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. "_Estava procurando Gina Weasley e, agora que a encontrei, não sei o que fazer com ela..."__  
_—Agora o que preciso é tempo, Cochise —disse a seu companheiro de quatro patas. Então, inclinou-se sobre o animal para lhe acariciar o forte pescoço— Só necessito um pouco de tempo para fazer que encaixem todas as peças de meus quebra-cabeças.  
Fez que o cavalo se desse a volta e se dispôs a retornar a casa. Começou a cavalgar brandamente, feliz de haver sentido o ritmo da natureza e de ter contemplado aquela paisagem primaveril. Quando vislumbrou a granja, Cochise começou a mostrar-se intranqüilo. Não deixava de dar coices o chão e de atirar do bocado. Não queria retornar.  
—Tranqüilo, Cochiche...  
Fez com que o animal começasse a correr. O ar vibrava a seu redor, misturado com o som dos cascos sobre a terra. Gina deixou que seu espírito voasse ao ritmo do galope de seu cavalo. Saltaram uma velha cerca de madeira, tocaram brandamente a terra e seguiram galopando contra o vento.  
À medida que se foram aproximando da casa, Gina entreabriu os olhos ao ver um homem apoiado sobre a cerca. Puxou as rédeas para que Cochise se detivesse imediatamente.  
—Quieto... —sussurrou.  
Começou a acariciar brandamente o pescoço do animal e murmurou suaves palavras para acalmá-lo. Não deixava de olhar ao homem. Parecia que nem a metade de um continente tinha sido suficientemente grande para poder escapar.

-*-


	17. Capítulo 17

Harry se separou da cerca e se dirigiu para ela.  
—Bela atuação. —disse— Era impossível saber onde terminava o cavalo e onde começava a mulher.  
— O que está fazendo aqui? —perguntou ela.  
—Só passava por aqui... E pensei em lhe fazer uma visita —comentou ele enquanto acariciava o focinho do cavalo.  
Gina apertou os dentes e desmontou.  
— Como soube onde me encontrar? —quis saber Gina. Olhava-o muito fixamente, mas, de repente, desejou ter mantido a vantagem que lhe dava a altura do cavalo.  
—Mione me ouviu chamando a sua porta. Disse-me que tinha partido —disse ele. Falava de um modo ausente. Parecia muito mais interessado em acariciar ao cavalo que em dar explicações a ela— É um cavalo muito bonito, Gina —comentou, olhando por fim à mulher. Seus olhos verdes observaram atentamente o cabelo penteado pelo vento e as avermelhadas bochechas— E você sabe muito bem como montá-lo.  
—Precisa refrescar-se um pouco e que o escove —replicou. Sentia-se bastante zangada pelo fato de que seu cavalo parecesse estar gostando tanto das suaves carícias daqueles largos dedos. Resolveu levar o cavalo ao estábulo.  
—Ele tem nome? —quis saber Harry. Tinha começado a andar a seu lado.  
—Chama-se Cochise. —replicou com voz seca. Quase não pôde evitar dar com a porta do estábulo na cara dele quando entrou atrás dela.  
— Pergunto-me se já se deu conta de que a cor deste animal, combina com você —comentou, enquanto se acomodava contra a porta do estábulo. Gina começou a escovar ao animal com grande dedicação.  
—Eu nunca escolheria um cavalo por uma razão tão idiota. —repôs, sem afastar o olhar da pelagem do animal. Estava de costas ao Harry.  
— Quanto tempo faz que o tem?  
—Criei-o quando só era um potro.  
—Suponho que isso explica o porquê dos dois se encaixarem tão bem.

Harry começou a percorrer o estábulo enquanto ela terminava de polir ao cavalo. Enquanto suas mãos estavam ocupadas, sua mente não fazia mais que pensar em dúzias de questões que não tinha o valor de perguntar. O silêncio se foi fazendo cada vez mais intenso até que se sentiu incapaz de escapar dele. Por fim, quando foi impossível para ela prolongar por mais tempo os cuidados do cavalo, dispôs-se a sair do estábulo.  
— Por que fugiu? —perguntou-lhe Harry quando os dois saíam pela porta.  
—Eu não fugi —replicou ela. Improvisou rapidamente— Queria ter um pouco de tempo para pensar nas ofertas que tive... A esta altura da minha carreira não quero tomar uma decisão equivocada.  
—Entendo.  
Sem saber se a ironia que havia no tom da voz de Harry era real ou produto de sua própria imaginação, decidiu tentar desfazer-se dele.  
—Tenho coisas que fazer. Minha mãe me espera na cozinha.  
Entretanto, parecia que o destino estava contra ela. Naquele momento sua mãe abriu a porta traseira e se aproximou deles.  
— Por que não mostra a Harry a granja, Gina? Não preciso de você agora.  
—Mas os bolos... —disse ela, tentando fazer sua mãe entender que se tratava de uma situação desesperada.  
Não obstante, Molly decidiu não prestar atenção alguma a sua silenciosa súplica e lhe sorriu docemente.  
—Ainda temos muito tempo. Estou certa que Harry gostaria de percorrer a granja antes do jantar.  
—Sua mãe foi muito amável e me convidou para ficar, Gina —disse ele com um sorriso ao perceber o assombro com que Gina olhava para sua mãe— Ficarei encantado, Sra. Wealley.  
Furiosa com o fato de falarem como se fossem velhos conhecidos, Gina deu a volta e murmurou sem entusiasmo algum:  
—Muito bem. Vamos.  
A pouca distância se deteve e o olhou com um açucarado sorriso.  
—Bom, Harry —lhe disse com certa ironia— o que você gostaria de ver primeiro, o curral das galinhas ou os porcos?  
—Decida você —respondeu ele, sem deixar que o sarcasmo com o que lhe tinha falado lhe afetasse de alguma maneira.  
Com o cenho franzido, Gina se dispôs a mostrar-lhe tudo.  
Em vez de parecer tão aborrecido como ela tinha esperado, Harry se mostrou muito interessado por todas as tarefas da granja, da horta de sua mãe até a gigantesca maquinaria de seu pai.  
De repente, pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro para que se detivesse e olhou os campos de trigo.  
—Já compreendo ao que se referia, Gina —murmurou— São mesmo magníficos. É como um oceano dourado.  
Ela não respondeu.  
Harry girou a cabeça e antes que Gina pudesse protestar, agarrou-lhe a mão.  
—Alguma vez viu um tornado?  
—Não se vive no Kansas durante vinte anos sem ver um... —replicou Gina.  
—Deve ser uma experiência fantástica.  
—É —afirmou— Lembro-me que, quando eu tinha uns sete anos, ficamos sabendo que um se aproximava . Todo mundo corria de um lugar para outro, protegendo os animais e preparando-se para o pior. Eu estava em meio a todo aquilo... —sussurrou. Deteve-se durante um instante. Então, olhou ao horizonte como se isso a ajudasse a reunir suas lembranças—... Eu o vi aproximar-se. Era como um enorme funil negro, que se aproximava cada vez mais. Tudo estava tão tranqüilo, mas se podia sentir como o ar ia levantando-se pouco a pouco. Eu me sentia completamente fascinada. Meu pai saiu para me pegar. Colocou-me sobre seu ombro e me levou para porão da casa. Tudo transbordava placidez. Parecia o final do mundo. Então, escutou-se um som muito forte, como se centenas de aviões estivessem atravessando o céu por cima de nossas cabeças.  
Harry sorriu. Imediatamente, Gina experimentou o já habitual impacto em seu coração.  
—Gina —sussurrou. Então, levou-se docemente a mão da jovem aos lábios— É tão doce que parece incrível...  
Ela voltou de novo a andar e, estrategicamente, meteu as mãos nos bolsos. Em silêncio, rodearam a granja enquanto Gina tratava de encontrar a coragem necessária para lhe perguntar a razão de sua visita.  
—Você... Tem negócios em Kansas?  
—Pode ser dizer assim... —respondeu ele. Sua resposta não foi muito esclarecedora, por isso Gina tentou dar um tom casual para o que tinha falado.  
— Por que não enviou um de seus empregados para que se ocupasse dos afazeres que o trouxeram até aqui?  
—Há certas coisas que prefiro me ocupar pessoalmente —respondeu ele, com um zombador sorriso nos lábios, que, evidentemente, tinha a intenção de zangá-la. Gina encolheu os ombros como se aquela conversa lhe fosse completamente indiferente.

-*-

_"Então seguirei meu coração, até o fim__  
__Pra saber se é amor...__  
__Magoarei mesmo assim, mesmo sem querer__  
__Pra saber se é amor...__  
__Eu estarei mais feliz, mesmo morrendo de dor...__  
__Pra saber.. Se é amor... Se é amor."_

_Jota Quest._

-*-

Os pais de Gina pareceram sentir uma simpatia imediata por Harry. Gina se incomodou que ele se encaixasse em seu mundo quase sem fazer esforço. Neste momento ele encontrava-se sentado ao lado de seu pai. Os dois conversavam como se fossem velhos amigos. Os numerosos membros da família poderiam ter intimidado qualquer outra pessoa, mas Harry parecia estar em seu mundo. Em apenas trinta minutos, tinha encantado por completo às duas cunhadas de Gina, ganhou o respeito de seus dois irmãos e inclusive a adoração de seus sobrinhos. Depois de murmurar algo sobre bolos, Gina se retirou à cozinha.  
Poucos minutos mais tarde escutou:  
— Que domesticidade!  
Virou o corpo para ver Harry a poucos centímetros dela.  
—Tem farinha no nariz —acrescentou ele limpando-a com o dedo sem que ela pudesse evitar, mas Gina se afastou bruscamente dele para continuar trabalhando com o pau de macarrão— Pasteizinhos, não? De que sabor?  
Apoiou-se sobre a mesa da cozinha, como se estivesse em sua casa.  
—De merengue de limão —replicou ela, sem lhe dar motivo algum para iniciar uma conversa.  
—Ah, eu sou bastante parcial com o merengue de limão. É ácido e doce ao mesmo tempo -comentou, com um sorriso nos lábios— Na verdade me lembra você —acrescentou.  
Gina lhe lançou um olhar de desdém que não pareceu afetá-lo absolutamente— O faz muito bem —comentou enquanto ela amassava a massa.  
—Trabalho muito melhor sozinha, sabe?!  
— Onde está essa famosa hospitalidade das pessoas do campo que tanto ouvi falar?  
—Conseguiu que lhe convidassem para jantar, não foi? —replicou enquanto passava o pau de macarrão sobre a massa com tanta força como se fosse seu inimigo—Por que veio? Acaso queria ver como era a granja de meus pais? Queria brincar com minha família para depois dar umas boas risadas com Cho quando retornasse a Nova Iorque?  
—Pare Gina. —disse Harry sério. Aproximou-se dela e a agarrou pelos ombros— Por acaso tem tão pouca estima a sua família que é capaz de dizer isso?  
A expressão que se refletiu no rosto de Gina passou de ira para logo transmitir um profundo gesto de assombro. Ao ver sua reação, Harry reduziu a força com a que a estava segurando.  
—Esta granja é impressionante e sua família é um grupo de pessoas encantadoras, afetuosas e autênticas. Na realidade, já estou meio apaixonado por sua mãe.  
—Ok. —murmurou ela antes de retomar o que estava fazendo— Foi uma estupidez o que eu disse.  
Harry meteu as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans que usava e se aproximou da porta traseira.  
—Parece que é a temporada do beisebol. — Disse ele saindo da cozinha.  
Cheia de curiosidade, Gina se aproximou da janela e ficou ali olhando para fora. Então, viu que Harry acabava de pegar uma luva que alguém tinha arrumado e que era recebido com um sincero entusiasmo por parte de vários membros da família. A suave brisa da tarde se encarregou de lhe transmitir os gritos de alegria e as risadas que se produziram a seguir. Deu a volta e se dispôs a continuar com sua tarefa.  
Logo sua mãe entrou na cozinha. Gina se limitou a responder os comentários que ela fazia com murmúrios ocasionais. Incomodava-a a atividade que acontecia do lado de fora da casa.  
—É melhor os chamarmos para que se lavem —comentou Molly, interrompendo assim os pensamentos de Gina.  
Automaticamente, ela se dirigiu à porta. Abriu-a e lançou um agudo assobio. Então, muito envergonhada, tirou os dedos da boca e se amaldiçoou uma vez mais por ter feito um papel ridículo diante de Harry. "_Idiota, idiota, idiota!_" Furiosa, voltou a entrar na cozinha e fechou a porta com um golpe seco.  
Durante o jantar, teve que se sentar ao lado de Harry. Decidiu ignorar por completo as voltas que seu estômago dava e se entregou ao caos familiar. Não desejava que nem sua família nem ele notassem que estava incomodada por algo.  
Enquanto todos se dirigiam para a sala, Gina viu que Harry ficava conversando mais uma vez com seu pai, por isso decidiu dar atenção a seu sobrinho e brincar com os caminhões do pequeno sobre o chão. O outro menino se aproximou do Harry e sentou no seu colo. Atônita, ela observou como fazia o menino saltar sobre seus joelhos.  
— Mora em Nova Iorque com a tia Gina? —perguntou-lhe o menino de repente. Ao escutar aquelas palavras, o caminhão que Gina tinha na mão caiu no chão sem que ela pudesse evitar.  
—Não exatamente com ela... —respondeu ele. Ao ver que Gina estava ruborizando, sorriu— mas sim, eu também vivo em Nova Iorque.  
—A tia Gina vai me levar no alto do Empire State Building —anunciou o pequeno com grande orgulho— Vou cuspir de um milhão de metros de altura. Você pode vir conosco se quiser! —acrescentou, com a típica ingenuidade infantil.  
—Fantástico! Sempre quis fazer isso! —comentou Harry enquanto acariciava brandamente o cabelo do pequeno— Terá que me chamar para me dizer quando vão.  
—Não podemos ir num dia que faça vento —explicou o menino com a sabedoria de uma pessoinha de seis anos— A tia Gina diz que se cuspir com vento, quem acaba com a cara molhada é você.  
As risadas ressoaram por todo o salão. Gina levantou e pegou o sobrinho nos braços dirigindo-se para a cozinha.  
—Acredito que sobrou um pedaço de bolo. Vamos alimentar essa boca grande!

-*-

A luz era tênue e suave, tinha as cores do entardecer, quando os irmãos de Gina e suas famílias partiram. O céu pareceu começar a sangrar enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte. Ela permaneceu sozinha no alpendre durante um momento, observando como o crepúsculo ia se transformando em uma completa escuridão. As primeiras estrelas começaram a titilar enquanto os cantos dos grilos rompiam o silêncio da noite.  
Quando retornou para o interior da casa, esta parecia estar muito vazia. Só o tic-tac contínuo do relógio evitava a calma total. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e observou o progresso da partida de xadrez que Harry estava jogando com seu pai. Apesar de tudo, viu-se hipnotizada pelos suaves movimentos dos grandes dedos dele quando agarrava cada uma das peças.  
—Cheque mate.  
Tão completa tinha sido sua abstração que se sobressaltou ao escutar a voz de Harry.  
Arthur franziu o cenho e olhou o tabuleiro durante alguns instantes. Então, acariciou seu queixo.  
—Que me crucifiquem, mas é certo! —afirmou, com um sorriso, enquanto acendia seu charuto— Sabe jogar muito bem xadrez, filho. Gostei muito da companhia.  
—Eu também —comentou Harry. Recostou-se em seu assento e acendeu também um cigarro— Espero que possamos jogar freqüentemente. Deveríamos ter muitas oportunidades, dado que tenho a intenção de me casar com sua filha.  
Anunciou suas intenções da maneira casual. Quando Gina assimilou as palavras, ficou boquiaberta, mas não pôde emitir som algum.  
—Como é a cabeça da família —prosseguiu Harry, sem sequer olhá-la—, devo lhe assegurar que, economicamente, Gina não passará necessidade alguma. É obvio, depende dela se quer prosseguir ou não com sua profissão, mas só terá que trabalhar se assim o desejar.  
Arthur deu uma imersão em seu charuto e assentiu.  
—Pensei muito cuidadosamente —continuou Harry com voz muito séria. Seu pai o olhava nos olhos com idêntica atitude— Chega um momento em que um homem precisa ter uma esposa e filhos. Gina é a mulher que estive procurando. Sem dúvida é muito bonita e, que homem não gosta da beleza? Também é muito inteligente, forte e, aparentemente, gosta de crianças. Está um pouco magra —acrescentou, como se realmente aquilo fosse algo contra ela. Arthur que tinha estado assentindo a todas as palavras que definiam as virtudes de Gina, pareceu desculpar-se com o olhar.  
—Nunca conseguimos que engordasse um pouco.  
—Também tem a questão de seu mau gênio —prosseguiu Harry, como se estivesse remoendo os prós e os contras— mas eu gosto que uma mulher tenha espírito.  
Gina ficou de pé. Sentia-se furiosa e, durante vários segundos, não tinha podido nem sequer formar uma frase coerente.  
— Como se atreve?! —berrou— Como se atreve ficar ai sentado e falar de mim como se eu fosse uma égua reprodutora! E você —acrescentou, referindo-se a seu pai— você se deixa levar como se estivesse tentando vender o pior dos animais de uma isca de peixe. Meu próprio pai!!  
—Mencionei o mau gênio que tem, não é? —perguntou Harry. Arthur assentiu.  
—É um arrogante, presunçoso e um filho da...  
—Cuidado, Gina —advertiu Harry. Apagou seu cigarro e levantou as sobrancelhas —Se disser o que não deve lavam sua boca com sabão.  
— Se acredita por um minuto que vou me casar com você, está muito equivocado! Não me casaria com você nem que lhe servissem diante de mim sobre uma bandeja de prata! Volte Nova Iorque e... e se dedique a suas revistas! —rugiu.  
Rapidamente saiu da casa.  
Depois que ela partiu, Harry se voltou para olhar Molly.  
—Estou certo que Gina quererá casar-se aqui. Os amigos de Nova Iorque podem vir facilmente de avião, mas, dado que toda a família de Gina vive aqui, talvez deveria deixar que você se ocupasse de organizar tudo.  
—Muito bem, Harry. Já tinha pensado em uma data?  
—O próximo fim de semana... Acho que é uma boa data.  
Molly arregalou os olhos durante um momento, pareceu pensar no fragor da organização de um casamento. Então, com muita tranqüilidade, retomou seu trabalho na cozinha.  
—Cuidarei disso— Disse a mãe.  
—Acredito que já se tranqüilizou um pouco. Irei procurá-la. – Declarou o agora noivo.  
—Vá até o estábulo —lhe informou Arthur. — Sempre se esconde ali quando está de mau humor.  
Harry assentiu e partiu da casa.  
—Bom, Molly —disse Arthur à esposa— Parece que nossa Gina encontrou sua metade da laranja.

-*-

O estábulo estava quase na penumbra. Gina vagava entre as sombras, furiosa tanto com o Harry como com seu pai. "_Aqueles dois crápulas! Surpreende-me que Harry não tenha pedido que meu pai lhe permitisse examinar meus dentes_!"  
Quando escutou que a porta do estábulo se abria, deu a volta e se encontrou com o Harry.  
—Olá, Gina. Está disposta a fazer os planos de casamento?  
— Eu nunca estarei disposta para falar de nada com você! —rugiu a ruiva.  
Harry sorriu sem preocupar-se absolutamente com a rebeldia que se refletia no rosto de Gina. A falta de reação dele a irritou ainda mais e começou a gritar e bater o pé no chão com excessiva raiva.  
— Nunca me casarei com você! Nunca! Nunca! Nunca! Prefiro me casar com um qualquer com três cabeças e verrugas por toda parte.  
—Entretanto, você vai se casar comigo, Gina —replicou ele, muito seguro de si mesmo— Mesmo que eu tenha que a levar esperneando e gritando até o altar vai se casar comigo.  
—Já disse que não o farei. —afirmou ela—Não pode me obrigar.  
Harry lhe agarrou os braços e a obrigou a ficar quieta. Então, olhou-a com lacônica arrogância.  
—Não? —perguntou-lhe. Então, estreitou-a entre seus braços e a beijou. — Eu te amo Gina.  
— Solte-me! —rugiu ela afastando-se dele—Solte meu o braço!  
—Claro.  
Tal e como lhe tinha pedido, soltou-a. O impulso da força que ela estava fazendo a fez cair de costas sobre um montão de feno.  
— É um... besta! —exclamou. Tentou levantar, mas o corpo de Harry caiu sobre ela e a imobilizou por completo sobre o feno.  
—Eu só fiz o que me disse para fazer. Além disso, sempre gostei mais da posição horizontal —comentou ele com um sorriso.  
Gina tentou fazer que se levantasse, mas, quando viu que não pôde, afastou o rosto no momento em que ele começou a baixar a boca. Harry teve que se contentar com a suave pele do pescoço da jovem.  
—Não pode fazer isto —disse ela. Sua resistência ia perdendo força à medida que os lábios de Harry encontravam novas zonas que explorar.  
—Claro que posso...  
Por fim encontrou os lábios de Gina. Lenta e profundamente, beijou-a de um modo que aturdiu por completo os sentidos da jovem. Sem que pudesse evitar, suavizou os lábios e os separou. Justo quando acabava de lhe rodear o pescoço com os braços, Harry se afastou e começou a esfregar o nariz.  
— Canalha! —sussurrou ela. Então, agarrou ele até que conseguiu que seus lábios voltassem a fundir-se.  
— Vai casar comigo agora? —perguntou ele sorrindo.  
—Não posso pensar —murmurou ela com os olhos fechados— Nem sequer posso pensar quando me beija...  
—Não quero que pense —replicou ele. Começou a lhe desabotoar os botões da camisa— Só quero que diga que sim —insistiu. Naquele momento, cobriu-lhe um seio com a mão e começou a acariciá-lo muito brandamente— Diga-o, Gina —lhe ordenou enquanto lhe beijava a garganta, tratando de encontrar seu ponto fraco— Diga e lhe darei tempo para pensar.  
—Muito bem —gemeu ela— Você ganhou. Casarei com você.  
—Bem...  
Harry voltou a unir seus lábios com os dela e lhe deu um breve beijo. Gina tratou de superar a bruma que lhe estava nublando os sentidos e tentou escapar.  
—Você joga sujo...  
Ele encolheu os ombros. Não era nenhum esforço tê-la absolutamente imóvel sob seu corpo.  
—Tudo vale no amor e na guerra, meu amor —afirmou ele enquanto a olhava com infinita ternura— Falo a verdade... Eu amo você Gina. Você ocupa todos os espaços de meu pensamento. Não posso me desfazer de você. — Então, voltou a beijá-la e fez que Gina sentisse que o mundo lhe escapava um pouco mais de entre os dedos.  
—Harry... —sussurrou ela. Começou a lhe beijar o rosto com selvagem abandono—Amo-te tanto... Amo-te tanto que não posso suportar. Durante todo este tempo pensei... Quando Cho me disse que tinha estado com você naquela noite nas montanhas, eu...  
—Espera um momento —lhe pediu Harry enquanto lhe emoldurava o rosto entre as mãos— Quero que me escute. Em primeiro lugar, o que houve entre Cho e eu terminou antes de nos conhecermos, mas ela nunca quis admitir muito menos aceitar... Sempre forçou a barra para dar a entender a todos que ainda existia algo... Desde que eu a conheci, não pude pensar em nenhuma outra mulher. Inclusive estava apaixonado por você muito antes disso.  
— Como?  
—Por suas fotos...Seu rosto me perseguia por toda parte.  
—Nunca pensei que fosse me levar a sério —murmurou ela ao mesmo tempo que corria os dedos entre seus cabelos negros.  
—A princípio pensei que só era algo físico. Sabia que te desejava como nunca tinha desejado outra mulher. Aquela noite em seu apartamento, quando descobri que era virgem, fiquei completamente atônito —admitiu. Então, sacudiu a cabeça como se ainda lhe surpreendesse e enterrou o rosto na abundante cabeleira ruiva de Gina — Não demorei muito tempo pra me dar conta de que o que sentia por você era muito mais que uma necessidade física.  
—Entretanto, nunca mostrou que fosse mais que isso.  
—Parecia tão tímida nas relações sentimentais... O pânico se apoderava de você cada vez que eu me aproximava. Precisava de tempo e eu tentei de lhe dar isso... Esperar em Nova Iorque foi muito difícil —explicou— mas aquele dia em minha cabana, perdi completamente o controle. Se Neville e Luna não tivessem chegado como fizeram, tudo seria muito diferente. Quando me disse que estava farta de que lhe manuseasse, estive a ponto de me afundar e...  
—Harry, sinto muito. Não queria fazê-lo, mas pensava que você e aquela vaca...  
—Sei o que pensava —interrompeu ele —Só sinto por não sabê-lo antes. Não sabia o que Cho havia dito. Então, comecei a pensar que só lhe interessava sua profissão, que não tinha lugar em sua vida para nada nem ninguém mais. Aquele dia em meu escritório, mostrou-se tão fria e distante enquanto me descrevia o que pensava fazer que senti vontade de gritar, implorar...  
—Era tudo mentira —sussurrou lhe acariciando brandamente a bochecha dele— Nunca desejei nada daquilo. Só você.  
—Quando Luna me disse por fim o que tinha ocorrido com Cho na cabana e tudo o que ela falava sobre mim, lembrei de sua reação e comecei a atar os cabos soltos. Fui à festa do Bud para lhe buscar. Queria falar tudo para você, mas, quando cheguei ali, você não estava em condições de escutar declarações de amor. Não sei como consegui me manter afastado de sua cama aquela noite. Parecia tão suave e estava tão bonita... e tão bêbeda! — Sorriu ele. —Esteve a ponto de me fazer perder o controle, sabia?  
Harry baixou a cabeça e a beijou. Pouco a pouco, sua boca foi conquistando-a. Com as mãos começou a moldar as curvas de seu corpo com urgente necessidade. Gina se agarrou a ele e se deixou levar por seu desejo.  
—Deus Santo, Gina, não podemos esperar muito mais...  
Separou-se dela e se colocou de costas sobre o feno. Entretanto, ela o seguiu e o beijou apaixonadamente. Harry tratou de afastá-la de si e respirou profundamente.  
—Não acredito que seu pai tivesse muito boa impressão de mim se soubesse que estou possuindo sua filha sobre um montão de feno em seu próprio estábulo.  
Voltou a colocá-la onde tinha estado antes e a abraçou com força. Gina se agarrou contra ele e apoiou a cabeça, sobre seu ombro.  
—Não te posso lhe dar o que deseja, Gina —sussurrou. Alarmada, ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo— Não podemos viver em Kansas, ao menos no momento. Tenho obrigações em Nova Iorque das que não posso me ocupar daqui.  
—Não Harry... —replicou ela, mais tranqüila e completamente feliz. Ele a estreitou contra seu corpo e prosseguiu falando.  
—Existe a possibilidade da região que está ao norte de Nova Iorque ou de Connecticut. Ali há muitos lugares dos que não seria muito difícil ir e voltar de Nova Iorque. Assim, você poderia ter sua casa no campo se isso for o que deseja. Um jardim, cavalos, galinhas e meia dúzia de meninos. Retornaremos aqui com tanta freqüência quanto possível e podemos ir à cabana a passar os fins de semana os dois sozinhos —sussurrou. Olhou-a e se sentiu muito alarmado ao ver que Gina estava chorando— Meu amor, não chore. Não quero que fique triste. Sei que esta granja é seu lar...  
Harry começou a lhe secar muito docemente as lágrimas que caíam pela face.  
—Harry, amo você... —afirmou— Não estou triste. Estou muito mais feliz do que nunca poderia imaginar. Acaso não compreende que não importa onde estejamos? Seja qual for o lugar que esteja com você, esse será meu lar.  
Harry a afastou um pouco de seu lado e a olhou muito seriamente.  
— Tem certeza, amor?  
Gina sorriu e levantou os lábios para que fossem seus beijos os que se encarregassem de lhe responder.  
E ele entendeu a resposta.

*Fim*


	18. Epílogo

- Revistas Mode, bom dia?!  
- Alô? Senhorita Chang?  
- Sim?  
- É o Harry.  
- Oh! Olá Har.. Digo, Sr. Potter. Como foi a lua-de-mel?  
- Maravilhosamente bem, como se deve ser.  
- Ah, claro que sim Har.. digo, Senhor. Em que posso ajudar?  
- Gostaria que fizesse a lista de novos pedidos pra revista, Chang. E por favor, vá a campo e procure e teste os melhores produtos. A Revista precisa estar sempre bem cuidada.  
- O Se-senhor que-quer que eu faça a seleção de cosméticos pra Edição deste mês?  
- Óbviamente não Chang. Esta função será executada por Luna. A Senhorita ficará responsável pelos utensílios, materias de limpeza e de escritório que os funcionários necessitarão. Gostaria de um relatório sobre o porque da escolha dos produtos. Como eu disse, por favor espero que teste pessoalmente cada item. Saberei se não faze-lo.  
- Oh.. Entendo.  
- Quem bom. Passar bem Chang.

Em lugar da resposta dela ouviu-se apenas uma batida forte no gancho.

- IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! Eu te odeio Harry Potter!  
Imediatamente discou um ramal da empresa no telefone.

- Alô? Brody?? Oi é a Cho, lembra de mim??  
- Oh, Chang.. Lembro, claro. (Como não recordar alguém tão insdiscutivelmente petulante?!) A que se deve a honra de sua ligação senhorita Chang?  
- Oh querido! Eu precisava tanto de sua ajuda... É que ultimamente eu tenho me sentido muito sozinha sabe? Eu pensei se você não poderia passar aqui no escritório, conversamos um pouco sabe?

- Brody?

- BRODYYY? VOCÊ NÃO DESLIGOU NA MINHA CARA!!! HURGHHHH!!  
O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?????????

-----*-------

- Ginaaaaaaaa! Me ajuda aqui!!

Harry estava desesperado. Ele já havia passado por situações constrangedoras mas sempre fora suficientemente orgulhoso para não deixar isso tão evidente.. Porém, as últimas semanas daquele mês de abril fizeram com que ele esquecesse seus princípios de homem firme e seguro e embarcasse em uma novíssima aventura.  
Gina pelo contrário, estava muito a vontade. Encontrava-se na cozinha de seu novo apartamento com Hermione preparando o almoço de domingo.

- Harry mê dê um minuto, meu amor... Já estamos acabando! —Disse Gina. —Então o Harry levou meus sobrinhos e eles passaram a tarde toda cuspindo de lá de cima Mione! Dá pra acreditar?

- O Harry é uma criança! – Riu a amiga.

- Pelo amor de Deus Gina, precisamos de você!

- Me diz uma coisa, Mione?! O Ron era assim tão enrolado e medroso??  
- Muito pior amiga! Acredite: ele tinha espasmos e tremores só de pensar em ficar sozinho com Jack.  
- Nossa!!! - riu a ruiva. - E olha só esses dois hoje! Não se largam!  
- Pois é... Com Harry não será diferente!  
- Assim espero!! Olha esse forno aqui pra mim que vou lá salvar meu marido.. Ou melhor, meu bebês!

Gina subiu as escadas rapidamente mas parou no corredor ao espiar pela porta aberta os seus maiores amores. Harry embalava simultaneamente os gêmeos Tiago e Líliam, um em cada braço. A menina envolta em uma manta rosa clara, apenas com o rostinho vísivel onde dois olhos verdes estavam inteiramente atentos ao que acontecia ao seu redor, prontíssima pra reclamar a qualquer momento. O menino, com chumaços de cabelos pretos já estava adormecido. Era uma cena hipnotizante.

- Tudo bem aqui queridos? - Questionou Gina com voz branda, pois Tiago já tinha os bracinhos largados.

- Quase bem. Uma certa princesinha tem pulmões muito fortes pra apenas 1 mês de idade e cisma de acordar seu irmãzinho se não tiver atenção e braços em período integral. O príncipe por sua vez, requer seus direitos a pelo menos um braço e eu, não sendo um polvo, infelizmente não posso satisfazê-los plenamente. Precisávamos de você, entende?!  
- Mas vejo que contornou bem a situação meu Rei! És muito inteligente!  
- Mas que serias de nossa humilde existência sem a bela imagem de nossa Rainha? Tu irradias nossa vida!

Com um sorriso e uma lágrima emocionada contida, Gina tomou Lili dos braços do pai e embalou-a. A pequena começava a piscar. Então juntou-se à Harry beijando-o com cautela para não incomodar seus bebês.

Deixando os bebês adormecidos cada um em seu berço, Gina voltou a aproximar-se de Harry e abraçou-o pelas costas.

-Eu te amo querido. Obrigada pela família maravilhosa que me deu.  
Girando o corpo e abraçando-a de frente ele respondeu:  
- Mas a família não foi dada a você. Nós a construímos juntos.  
- Ah Harry, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Se você não tivesse insistido eu teria deixado tudo de lado e..  
- Shiiii! - Pediu ele. - Não fale essas besteiras! Eu também te amo meu amor e amo Lili e Tiago e é só esse nosso amor que importa agora.  
Como que selando a conversa ele tornou a beijá-la com paixão, mas foi interrompendo o beijo ainda que ela parecesse relutante.  
- Que foi Harry? Enjoando dos meus beijos já?  
- Nunca minha linda.. Eu só acho melhor a gente descer pra almoçar logo antes que eles acordem!  
- Oh meu Deus!

Rindo e abraçados eles desceram pra juntar-se aos amigos no andar de baixo.

_**E Foram felizes para sempre. **___

_*FIM*___

_******Nota da Autora**__**:**__****_

_**Pessoinhas!!! Espero que tenham gostado pois apesar dos atrasos foi tudo feito com muito carinho!!!! Sentirei muita falta de vocês, mas nos vemos nas outras fics, combinado?!**_

_**Agradeço o carinho de todas que acompanharam! E vem aí mais uma fic chamada: A principal suspeita!!!!!!**_

_**Estarei aguardando o recado de vcs!!!**__****_

_**Beijãozão!**__****_

_***__Lya**_


End file.
